Gardien des Secrets
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Polatis -- Un vieux secret a été gardé pendant des années. En le découvrant, Harry refuse de l’admettre. Mais à la fin, est-ce qu’il aura un autre choix que d’accepter la vérité ?
1. Note de l'auteur

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction 

Alors, voilà la petite dernière de Polaris, qui va être publié en même temps que la version anglaise, donc me demandez pas de publier les chapitres vites, je ne peux pas… sauf faire pression sur elle (ce que je fais déjà…)

**Petit résumé :**

Un vieux secret à été gardé pendant des années, en le découvrant, Harry refuse de l'admettre. Mais à la fin, est ce qu'il aura un autre choix que d'accepter la vérité ?
    
    **Maison : **
    
    Slytherin : Serpentard
    
    Gryffindor : Griffondor
    
    Hufflepuff : Pouffsouffle 
    
    Ravenclaw : Serdaigle 
    
    **Lieux**
    
    The Burrow : Le Terrier
    
    Hogwarts : Poudlard
    
    The Whomping willow : Le saule cogneur
    
    Hogsmeade : Pré-au-lard
    
    Three Broomsticks : Trois Balais 
    
    Honeydukes : confiserie
    
    Shrieking Shack : Cabane hurlante
    
    Diagon Alley : Le Chemin de Traverse 
    
    Flourish and Bloots: Fleury et Bott = librairie
    
    Gringotts bank : banque Gringotts
    
    Knockturn Alley : L'allée des Embrumes
    
    Leaky Cauldron : Le Chaudron Baveur 
    
    Ollivander's : baguettes
    
    **Quidditch**
    
    Golden Snitch : Vif d'or
    
    Quaffle : Souaffle
    
    Bludger : Cognard
    
    Seeker : attrapeur 
    
    Keeper : gardien 
    
    Beater : batteur 
    
    Chaser : poursuiveur 
    
    **Monnaie**
    
    Galleon : Galion (or) (17 mornilles = 493 noises)
    
    Knut : Mornille (argent) (29 noises)
    
    Sickle : Noise (bronze)
    
    **Confiserie**
    
    Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans : Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue
    
    Cauldron cake : Fondant du chaudron
    
    Chocolate frog : Choco-grenouille
    
    Drooble's best blowing gum : Ballongomme du Bullard
    
    Licorice wands : Baguette magique à la réglisse
    
    Pumpkin pastie : Patacitrouille
    
    **Objet magique**
    
    Butterbear : Bièraubeurre
    
    Invisibility cloak : Cape d'invisibilité
    
    Marauder's map : Carte des maraudeurs
    
    Penseive : Pensine
    
    Portkey : Portoloin
    
    Remembrall : Rappeltout
    
    Sneakoscope : Scrutoscope = détecteur mensonge
    
    Sorting Hat : Choixpeau
    
    Wand : Baguette magique
    
    Daily Prophet : Gazette des sorciers
    
    **Termes**
    
    Death-eater : Mangemort
    
    Dementor : Détraqueur
    
    Mudblood : Sang de bourbe
    
    Muggle : Moldu
    
    Parseltongue : Fourchelangue 
    
    Parselmouth : Fourchelangue 
    
    Prank : Farce
    
    Squib : Cracmol
    
    Witch : Sorcier
    
    Wizard : Magicien
    
    **Potions et formules magiques**
    
    Alohomora = ouverture serrure
    
    Avada Kedavra = **vous avez vraiment besoin qu'on vous le dise ?**
    
    Cruciatus = **fait bobo**
    
    Expelliarmus = appel baguette
    
    Floo powder : poudre de cheminette
    
    Imperius = **aux anges, ne sais plus ce qu'il fait… **_(impose sa volonté)_
    
    Impervius = protéger les lunettes de la pluie 
    
    Leg locker : Bloque jambe
    
    Lumos vs Nox
    
    Polyjuice : polynectar
    
    Riddikulus = épouvantard
    
    Spell : sort
    
    Spero Patronum = patronus
    
    Stupefix vs "Enervatum"
    
    Veritaserum = sérum de vérité
    
    Wingardium Leviosa = lévitation
    
    **Diplômes**
    
    Ordinary Wizardly Level (OWL) : Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (BUSE) = 5ème année
    
    NEWT : ASPIC = 7ème année
    
    **Matières**
    
    Charms : Enchantement
    
    Care of magical creatures : Soin aux créatures magiques
    
    Defense against the dark arts (DADA): Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM)
    
    Transfiguration : Métamorphose 
    
    **Personnages**
    
    Argus Filch : Argus Rusard
    
    Draco Malfoy : Drago Malefoy
    
    Emeric the Evil : Emeric le Hagueur
    
    Griphook : Gripsec
    
    Nearly Headless Nick : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête
    
    Neville Longbottom : Neville Londubat
    
    Peter Pettigrew : Peter Pettigrow 
    
    Mad Eye Moody : Maugrey Fol'oeil
    
    Miss Norris : Miss Teigne
    
    Mrs Hooch : Mme Bibine 
    
    Mrs Malkin : Mme Guipure
    
    Professor Sprout : Professeur Chourave 
    
    Severus Snape : Severus Rogue 
    
    Tom Marvolo Riddle : Tom Elvis Jedusor 
    
    UIric the Oddball : Ulric le Foldingue
    
    Oliver Wood : Olivier Dubois
    
    **Animagus**
    
    Moony : Lunard
    
    Padfoot : Patmol
    
    Prongs : Cornedrue
    
    Wormtail : Queudver
    
    Snuffles : Sniffle
    
    **Animaux**
    
    Crookshanks : Pattenrond
    
    Fawkes : Fumseck
    
    Fang : Crockdur
    
    Fluffy : Touffu
    
    Scabbers : Croûtard
    
    Hedwig : Hedwige
    
    Boggart : Épouvantard
    
    Grim : Sinistros
    
    Grindylow : Strangulot
    
    Hippogriff : Hippogriffe


	2. Découverte d'un vieux journal

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

Petite intro de Polaris que je traduis aussi : 

_Je sais ce que vous pensez, une autre histoire basée sur celle de Severitus ! J'aurai bien mis un sommaire, mais en lisant les lignes à chaque fois, je remarque que je suis seulement celle sur le fait que Severus est le père de Harry, donc j'ai décidé de ne pas la qualifier comme étant une réponse de Severitus, même ci elle est dans le même genre. _

_J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a un petit bout de temps, avant que le cinquième tome ne sorte, donc il n'y aura pas de révélations du dernier livre. _

_Un autre avertissement, Snape va être OOC, d'autres personnages aussi sans doute. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas, mais ne vous plaignez pas, vous avez été avertis. _

_Je pense que c'est tout, j'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Polaris_

Gardien des secrets 

------

**Chapitre 1** : Découverte d'un vieux journal

------

**_Eté entre la première année et la seconde année, avant la première apparition de Dobby. _**

Harry grogna alors qu'il montait lentement les escaliers. Après un tout petit déjeuner, Tante Pétunia lui avait ordonné de nettoyer le grenier, ce qui n'avait pas été fait depuis des années. Harry redoutait ce travail puisqu'il savait que la grande pièce était emplie d'énormes cartons lourds, la plupart comblés par les vieilles affaires de Dudley. Cela serait l'enfer de tout faire cela en une journée, mais il savait que s'il ne réussissait pas, Oncle Vernon serait furieux et il n'aurait alors probablement rien à manger. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait habituellement beaucoup de nourriture, mais c'était mieux que rien. Arrivant finalement devant la petite porte menant à la plus grande partie de la maison, le garçon aux cheveux noirs soupira et escalada les minuscules marches. Comme il l'avait craint, la grande pièce était pleine de boîtes, qui avaient simplement été jetées au sol, et étaient maintenant recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Mettant de côté ses outils de nettoyage, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de se diriger vers l'une des petites fenêtres et de l'ouvrir entièrement. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à bouger les objets si poussiéreux sans une ventilation adéquate. Une fois que l'air dans le grenier fut rafraîchi, il commença à retirer le plus gros de la poussière. Cela lui prit pratiquement deux heures avant que la pièce ne soit suffisamment nettoyée et qu'il ose enfin déplacer les grandes boîtes. Même là, il passa plusieurs minutes à tousser, essayant de respirer l'oxygène à la place de la poussière. Il était pratiquement midi lorsque Harry fit une pause et alla à la cuisine pour prendre son maigre déjeuner qui consistait en un sandwich avec du fromage et d'une demi pomme. Il était assis sur le sol du grenier, en train de boire de l'eau qu'il avait monté avec lui, lorsqu'une petite boîte attira son attention. Différemment des autres, celle-là était faite de bois et sa taille était beaucoup plus petite. L'objet qui avait éveillé sa curiosité était une boîte qui était à moitié cachée sous les grosses. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait essayé de la cacher. Se renfrognant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller la prendre. Elle semblait étrange, comme si elle n'avait aucune place dans le grenier plein de poussière. Voyant qu'il y avait une sorte d'écriture sur le dessus, il prit avec prudence l'un de ses chiffons et retira la poussière. Il fit pratiquement tombé la boîte de surprise. Là, écrit innocemment sur l'ouverture, se trouvait le nom de sa mère. Avec des mains tremblantes, il les approcha afin d'ouvrir la boîte, mais s'arrêta alors. Ses mains étaient extrêmement sales et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Soupirant, il abaissa la boîte, n'ayant d'autres solutions. Il devrait attendre d'avoir fini le nettoyage. Avec des mains tremblantes, il posa la boîte en bois sur le sol près de la porte et retourna travailler, allant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant, sa curiosité le faisant accélérer. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir alors qu'il mettait le dernier carton en place. Il semblait qu'il avait fini juste à temps puisqu'il pouvait entendre Oncle Vernon parler avec Tante Pétunia en bas des escaliers. 

Descendant avec la boîte en bois dissimulé sous les plis de son tee-shirt, il hocha la tête vers Oncle Vernon qui ne fit que grogner en réponse. 

« Terminé gamin ? »

Harry s'arrêta et acquiesça légèrement. « Oui Oncle Vernon. »

L'énorme homme se renfrogna avec dégoût. « Vas te nettoyer, je ne vais pas te laisser salir la maison entière. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et se rendit dans sa chambre, où il cacha la boîte sous son lit et alla immédiatement à la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. Une fois qu'il fut habillé avec des vêtements propres, il descendit afin de préparer le souper pour ses relatifs. 

Ce ne fut pas avant d'avoir nettoyé la cuisine qu'il fut autorisé à aller dans sa chambre, avec un ordre express d'y rester afin de ne pas ennuyer la famille. Harry le fit avec bonheur, il n'avait pas le désir de rester en bas. De plus, sa curiosité avait finalement réussi à l'envahir complètement et il désirait ardemment ouvrir la boîte de sa mère. Il se força à enfiler son pyjama et laissa sortir Hedwige de sa cage avant de s'installer confortablement sur son lit. Il ouvrit la boîte. La première chose qu'il vit fut une pile de photos. Souriant légèrement, il les sortit de la boîte afin de pouvoir les regarder correctement. Son sourire devint un renfrognement lorsqu'il vit sa mère se tenant à côté d'un jeune homme qui n'était pas son père. L'homme lui était légèrement familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à placer le visage pâle, les cheveux noirs et les yeux qui brillaient de bonheur. L'homme avait un petit sourire sur ses fines lèvres, regardant avec amusement sa compagne. Lentement, Harry regarda les photos suivantes. L'homme se tenait à nouveau là, étreignant sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas. Sa mère et l'étranger semblaient être très proches, ils semblaient pratiquement être… 

Non, cela ne se pouvait pas, sa mère était amoureuse de son père, ils étaient probablement de très bons amis, tout simplement, rien de plus. Il s'était pratiquement convaincu lorsque la photo suivante détruisit cette pensée. Des amis ne se tenaient pas comme ça, des amis ne s'embrassaient pas comme ça, des amis ne s'embrassaient pas comme ça en portant des robes de mariage. Avec des mains tremblantes, il passa la photo et toutes les couleurs disparurent de son visage. Là, écrit avec une petite écriture se trouvait : « Severus Snape et Lily Evans-Snape durant leur mariage. »

La photo tomba de ses doigts paralysés. Cela ne se pouvait pas, cela devait être un cauchemar, une erreur, quelque chose… mais il savait que cela ne l'était pas, la photo ne mentait pas, sa mère avait été pendant un temps mariée à son Maître de Potions. Celui qui le détestait de toute son âme, celui qui avait transformé sa vie en enfer à chaque chance qu'il avait eue. Essayant de se calmer, il ramassa les photos qui étaient tombées sur ses genoux et reporta son attention sur les objets qui se trouvaient dans la boîte. Il y avait une petite boîte à bijoux noire, un petit livre et ce qui ressemblait à une pile de lettres. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, les mains de Harry prirent le livre et l'ouvrirent. Clignant des yeux, il vit que le livre semblait être un journal, un journal qui appartenait à sa mère décédée. Le refermant, il mordit plus fortement sa lèvre. Devait-il le lire ? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de lire quelque chose d'aussi personnel que ça ? Il ne pouvait pas décider. Ce n'était pas que sa mère aurait eu un problème avec ça, puisqu'elle était morte, mais d'un autre côté, devait-il s'introduire dans sa vie privée comme ça ? Puisqu'il ne semblait pas être capable de se décider, il prit les lettres. Jetant un coup d'œil à la première, il remarqua que c'était écrit par le gribouillage familier que son Maître de Potions utilisait. Rapidement, il les reposa à nouveau. S'il ne pouvait pas se décider à lire le journal de sa mère, il n'allait sûrement pas lire quelque chose d'aussi personnel que les lettres que l'homme avait envoyées à sa mère. Essayant d'oublier ses pensées confuses, il se tourna vers la dernière chose qui comblait la boîte. Ouvrant la petite chose noire, il ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Reposant là, dans la boîte de velours, se trouvait une petite chaîne avec un serpent argenté. Le serpent semblait incroyablement réel, les petites écailles étincelant sous la lumière faible de sa chambre. Avec des doigts tremblants, il caressa le dessus de la tête du serpent et regarda avec fascination alors qu'il commençait à briller faiblement d'une lumière argentée. Son tremblement se réduisit immédiatement et il commença à se sentir plus en sécurité et plus protéger que durant toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le poussa à prendre le pendentif et passer la chaîne autour de son cou. Celle-ci se raccourcit immédiatement alors que le pendentif reposait confortablement sur ses clavicules. Harry resta immobile un long moment, appréciant le réconfort que le pendentif lui apportait. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça et il devait admettre qu'il était un peu effrayé. Pourquoi un simple pendentif le ferait se sentir comme ça ? D'un autre côté, il devait prendre en compte qu'il était probablement magique, donc cela ne devrait pas être une surprise. Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers le livre. Devait-il le lire ? Il avait tant de questions et il ne savait vraiment pas vers qui se tourner. Dumbledore ? Le vieil homme avait probablement de meilleures choses à faire et il avait refusé de répondre à ses questions à la fin de l'année dernière, donc il n'allait sûrement pas y répondre maintenant. McGonagall ? Il ne se sentait pas assez bien avec elle pour lui poser des questions si personnelles. En plus, il ne savait pas si le professeur avait connu ses parents en dehors des cours. Les Dursley ? Ils auraient probablement une attaque rien que s'il mentionnait le nom de sa mère, il ne voulait vraiment pas être enfermé dans sa chambre pendant le reste de l'été. Snape ? Cette pensée était pire que celle des Dursley, l'homme lui donnerait un aller-retour vers l 'enfer pour avoir glissé son nez dans les affaires de l'autre homme, spécialement puisqu'il semblait être une grande partie du problème. Hagrid peut-être… mais non, cela semblait être un secret et tout le monde savait que le grand homme ne pouvait pas garder un secret, même pour sauver sa vie. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix. Il pouvait soit oublié ça ou lire le journal. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry s'installa confortablement sur ses oreillers, le petit livre entre ses mains. Il était prêt à faire face à tout ce qu'il était sur le point de lire… enfin, il espérait qu'il l'était.

**A suivre… **

Et voilà… Que dire… Review, review review ^_^


	3. Le Journal

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction. 

Et voilà le second chapitre… alors merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (et oui même toi Phénéatis qui t'es amusé à mettre une review sous MON nom… non je n'ai pas oublié ^_^) Sinon… hummm… cette fic sera publié tous les mercredis… et pour répondre à Lunenoire Polaris ne sait pas si elle va écrire les 6 èm et 7 èm année… donc tu devras attendre pour le savoir… Et Deedlit… ce n'est pas de la copie sur Severitus… puisque le défi n'a à ce moment là pas été respecté vu qu'il devait comporter certaine scène qui n'y figure pas… ni maintenant… ni dans la suite… c'est simplement le concept de Severus étant le père de Harry. 

------

**Chapitre 2 : Le journal (1)**

------

_1er Septembre 1978_

_     Cher Journal _

_Je suis si heureuse, aujourd'hui, je vais finalement revenir à Hogwarts pour ma dernière année d'études. L'été a été aussi horrible que d'habitude. Pétunia est maintenant fiancée à l'homme le plus horrible existant sur terre. Il est pitoyable que Maman et Papa semblent l'aimer. J'ai dû le supporter, lui et ses stupides idées pendant bien trop longtemps. Je ne comprends pas ce que ma sœur voit en lui, mais bon, je ne comprends plus ma sœur depuis des années. Je suppose que Hogwarts s'est interposé entre nous. Je l'ai même entendu m'appeler monstre. Tout d'abord, cela m'a ennuyé, mais maintenant, je suis par- dessus ça. J'aime ma vie à Hogwarts, j'ai tout ce que je veux, et si ma sœur est trop étroite d'esprit pour accepter ça, c'est son problème. _

_En dehors de mes problèmes avec Pétunia, et son fiancé, il y a aussi le fait que mes amis m'ont manqué terriblement. Les maraudeurs ont toujours été capables de me joindre souvent par hibou, mais, malheureusement, mon petit ami n'en a pas été capable. Sa famille stupide refuse de le laisser contacter une sorcière muggleborn. Je suis chanceuse que Sev soit si têtu, sinon, notre relation n'aurait pas été possible. Depuis le premier moment, lorsque nous sommes sortis ensemble, il m'a clairement dit quels problèmes nous aurions, mais bon, je l'aime, et il n'y a rien ni personne qui se tiendra en travers de mon chemin. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. _

_Je divague encore sur Sev, il semble qu'il soit l'un de mes passe-temps favoris. Je l'ai vu brièvement aujourd'hui lorsqu'il est venu harasser les maraudeurs. J'aurai dû être en colère contre lui pour avoir insulter mes amis, mais j'étais tout simplement trop heureuse de le voir pour prêter attention. En plus, il dit qu'il fait cela simplement pour me voir sans attirer l'attention. _

_La cérémonie de répartition fut la même que d'habitude. Après cela James et moi, en tant que préfet et préfète en chef avons guidé les premières années dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, et rassemblé les préfets afin d'informer les nouveaux de leurs devoirs. Nous avons fini très tard, et je n'ai pas été capable de me glisser dehors pour voir Sev. Peu importe, je suis sûr que je serai capable de le voir demain. _

------

Harry se renfrogna. Et bien, il semblait que sa mère et Snape aient été très proches à l'école. Si c'était le cas, comment avait-elle fait pour finir avec James ? Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas ? Secouant sa tête, il se tourna à nouveau vers le livre. Il semblait que sa mère n'était pas un écrivain, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'entrées journalières. 

------

10 Septembre 1978 

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Sev. Il n'arrête pas de me dire que ce n'est rien, mais je sais qu'il ment, et cela m'inquiète. Sev ne m'a jamais menti de sa vie, qu'il en ressente le besoin maintenant m'ennuie au plus haut point. Ne vous trompez pas, mon petit ami est aussi doux, gentil et patient qu'avant, mais maintenant, il semble y avoir une tristesse inhérente dans ses yeux couleur charbon, et je n'arrive pas à découvrir ce que c'est. Je commence à avoir peur. Est ce que quelque chose lui est arrivé durant l'été ? _

_20 Septembre 1978_

_Ces salauds ! Ces pauvres déchets d'êtres humains ! Comment quelqu'un peut-il faire quelque chose comme ça à un autre être humain ? Un garçon !! Plus qu'un garçon, son propre fils !_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai finalement découvert ce qui n'allait pas avec Sev. J'essayais de lui parler depuis le premier jours mais il étai trop borné, je savais qu'il était blessé, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser l'aider. Maintenant, je sais qu'il avait peur que je le rejette. Aujourd'hui, il a craqué, et m'a finalement dit que ses parents l'avaient forcé à accepter la Marque des Ténèbres durant l'été. Je pense qu'il a été surpris lorsque, à la place de quitter la pièce de dégoût comme il s'y était attendu, je l'ai étreint. Mais, il aurait vraiment du mieux me connaître. Je savais tout sur sa famille et je savais que cette possibilité existait. _

_Nous avons parlé pendant un long moment, et, j'ai finalement réussi à le convaincre sur le fait qu'il devait aller parler à Dumbledore. Nous l'avons fait de suite, avant que Severus ne perde son courage. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir aller avec lui, mais, pour l'instant, nous ne voulons pas que notre relation soit découverte, pas même pour Dumbledore. Lorsque Sev revint, il sembla soulagé. Il m'a dit que le directeur avait été très compréhensif et avait assurer Sev qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Severus était d'accord avec Dumbledore sur le fait qu'il devait passer toutes les informations qu'il avait, et aurait dans le futur, lorsqu'il serait hors de l'école, et qu'il espionnerait pour lui. J'étais inquiète à propos de cette dernière partie. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? C'était la meilleure chose que Sev pouvait faire, et beaucoup de gens seraient sauvés grâce à lui. Même ainsi, je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité, et je compte rester à ses côtés. Toujours. _

------

Harry ferma ses yeux, se demandant ce qu'était toute cette histoire à propos de la Marque des Ténèbres. Cela semblait être quelque chose de mauvais. Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort ? Probablement. Mais alors cela signifiait que Snape était le gentil. Il souhaitait avoir pu le connaître l'année dernière,  il n'aurait pas eut tant de problèmes s'il avait su que Snape n'était pas après la pierre. Peut-être qu'il aurait suspecté Quirrel plus tôt… Harry secoua sa tête, il n'était pas bien de se laisser aller avec des "Et si". Regardant à l'horloge à côté de lui, il remarqua qu'il était pratiquement minuit. Il devrait vraiment aller dormir, surtout qu'il serait probablement réveillé plus tôt pour faire le petit déjeuner. D'un autre côté, il avait encore tant de questions, et il ne serait probablement pas capable de retourner dormir. Regardant le livre à nouveau, Harry décida d'en lire un peu plus. 

------

25 Octobre 1978 

_Ce que nous avons longtemps craint est arrivé. Après pratiquement deux ans de relation, quelqu'un l'a découvert. D'un autre côté, nous fumes chanceux puisque ce fut James et non pas Sirius qui nous a vu. Mais il n'avait rien à dire, après tout, qui aurait pensé qu'un Potter sortirait avec une Malfoy ? Tous auraient des crises cardiaques s'ils venaient à découvrir que James Potter avait une relation avec la jeune sœur de Lucius. A ce moment là, cela ne semblait pas si drôle, mais en y repensant maintenant, le visage de Severus n'avait aucun prix. Oui, nous avons été très chanceux. James et Angela nous ont donné leur parole de ne le dire à personne tant que nous ne le ferions pas. J'espère simplement qu'ils tiendront leur promesse. Je sais que James ne le dira à personne, mais je ne suis pas si sûre pour Angela. Peut-être qu'il est temps que j'apprenne à mieux la connaître, après tout, elle est l'une des meilleures amies de Severus. _

_30 Octobre 1978_

_Qui aurait pensé que Lucius aurait une si douce sœur. Ce gars est un bâtard, mais Angela semble avoir toutes les qualités que Lucius n'a pas. Il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi James l'aimait énormément, elle était drôle et gentille, même si elle est ambitieuse comme une véritable Malfoy, elle dit qu'elle veut être la meilleure en tout. Pour autant que je le sache, elle est en effet une des meilleures sorcières de son année. Elle m'a approché l'autre jour et m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider en Enchantements, ce qui était sa pire matière. Lucius ne semblait pas aimé ça, en fait, il avait paru furieuse, mais Sev a réussit à le calmer, et j'ai accepté. James était très heureux, et il m'a aussi demandé si je pouvais l'aider. Je me demande si nous allons vraiment beaucoup travailler. _

_2 Novembre 1978_

_Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier cours d'aide, et à mon grand soulagement, Lucius avait demandé à Sev de garder un œil sur sa plus jeune sœur. Il semblait que le blond voulait mettre son meilleur ami avec sa sœur. Mais il ne savait pas que cela n'allait pas arriver. _

_A suivre… _

Et on oublie pas… Review … Review… REVIEW ^_^


	4. Mariage choquant

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction. 

Review Review Review… faites moi plaisir… un peu plus que 10 … 

------

**Chapitre 3 : Mariage Choquant**

------

Harry se réveilla sous les coups frappés à la porte. 

« Réveille-toi sale gamin ! Tu dois faire le petit déjeuner. »

En soupirant, le garçon se leva, et lorsqu'il le fit, il sentit le livre qui reposait auparavant sur sa poitrine tomber sur le sol nu. Clignant des yeux, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait appris la nuit précédente, Snape et sa mère… Secouant sa tête, il quitta la pièce et alla dans la salle de bain, il ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant, il avait des choses à faire et s'il énervait les Dursley en étant distrait, il aurait plus de corvées à faire. Retournant dans sa chambre, il enfila ses guenilles habituelles et cacha la précieuse boîte sous son lit. 

 Le jour se déroula aussi normalement que possible. Pétunia était en train de tout organiser pour la fête qui allait avoir lieu le jour suivant pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Dudley. Pendant qu'elle cuisinait, on avait demandé à Harry de tout nettoyer, donc il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour penser au journal et à tous les secrets qui entouraient ses parents. Il était pratiquement dix heures lorsqu'il fut finalement autorisé à se retirer dans sa chambre. Après avoir fini de nettoyer, il s'assit confortablement sur le lit et sortit le journal de sous son lit. 

------

_15 Novembre 1978 _

_Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai peur que quelqu'un nous voie, les gens ont commencé à nous regarder bizarrement Sev et moi, et les rumeurs ont déjà commencé à se reprendre. Nous devons arrêter ça avant que tout nous échappe, mais comment ? James, Angelina, Sev et moi allons nous rencontrer ce soir pour en discuter. Les rumeurs peuvent spécialement être dangereuses pour Sev… Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait qu'il sortait avec une sorcière muggleborn… Je ne veux même  pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire. _

------

Harry se renfrogna. Donc, il avait eu raison, cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort. En tous cas, cela expliquait le fait qu'il était toujours aussi horrible envers les Gryffindors. Mais s'il avait aimé sa mère, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il le détestait tant ? Est-ce que c'était parce que James avait fini par se marier avec Lily ? Ou est-ce que l'homme le détestait pour avoir causé la mort de sa mère ? Secouant sa tête, il essaya d'éloigner ses sombres pensées. Cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de faire une dépression. En conséquence, il revint vers le journal, essayant de deviner ce que ses parents avaient fait.

------

_16 Novembre 1978_

_Enfin, nous avons trouvé la solution, mais je ne suis pas sure d'être heureuse avec ça. Cela va certainement résoudre nos problèmes, mais va en échange demander beaucoup de confiance envers les autres. Il semblerait que Lucius ait poussé Sev vers Angelina, sa famille veut que leur fille épouse Sev pour unir leurs deux précieuses familles. Et bien, notre plan est simple. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Sev va officiellement sortir avec Angela, et dans quelques jours, James me demandera la même chose. Nous allons conserver nos cours de soutien, mais en dehors de ça, nous serons séparés. Cela va être très dur, mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques. C'est un plan magnifique et je fais toute confiance à Angela. Mais est-ce que je suis prête à faire confiance à la Slytherin ? Je ne sais pas, avec ces stupides rivalités entre maisons, et ce stupide Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je souhaite vraiment qu'il disparaisse, tant de choses seraient meilleures et plus faciles… _

------

_20 Novembre 1978 _

_Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer. A chaque fois que je vois Angelina au bras de Sev, je dois m'empêcher de l'étriper et de crier A MOI ! Bien sûr, je ne peux pas faire ça, spécialement lorsque je sais qu'elle ne ressent rien d'autre que de l'amitié envers Sev. En tous cas, j'espère que c'est ce qu'elle ressent, parce que si elle ressent plus que ça, je pourrais très bien l'ensorceler. _

_Aujourd'hui, James m'a demandé de sortir avec lui devant toute la maison Gryffindor. J'ai bien sûr accepté, même si je n'avais jamais été aussi embarrassée de ma vie. Une des raisons pour laquelle je ne serais jamais capable de sortir avec James est qu'il aime bien trop les démonstrations publiques, alors que je les déteste. Je suis très chanceuse que Sev soit même plus privé que je le suis. _

------

_1er décembre 1978_

_Aujourd'hui fut une journée étrange. Nous avons eu notre cours de soutien comme d'habitude, mais cela se termina avec Sev et James à l'infirmerie, s'étant fait plusieurs farces mutuellement. Angela et moi sommes donc restées seules dans la bibliothèque. La jeune fille ne semblait pas être d'humeur à étudier, donc je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à être gênée envers la situation actuelle. Angela avait autant de problèmes à accepter l'idée que moi et James jouons les rôles de petit ami et petite amie. Nous avons parlé à voix basse pendant quelques temps avant d'abandonner les semblants d'études, et de quitter la bibliothèque pour trouver un endroit plus privé. Nous avons parlé un long moment, trouvant les raisons pour lesquelles James et Sev pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas être nos petits amis respectifs. Je dois dire que cela m'a beaucoup rassuré, je commence à constater  que Angela voit Sev que comme un grand frère. J'espère qu'elle a été aussi rassurée que moi lorsque nous nous sommes finalement dirigées vers l'infirmerie, je commence à l'aimer de plus en plus. _

------

Harry levait maintenant de plus en plus rapidement ses yeux des pages, ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les aventures de sa mère, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui arriverait avant qu'il puisse aimer le reste du journal entièrement. Finalement, à la fin du journal, il trouva une entrée qui attira son attention. 

------

_25 Mai 1979_

_Nos NEWTs sont devant nous, mais aujourd'hui, nous avons découvert un fait plus important. Il semblerait que les Malfoy ne veulent pas attendre qu'Angelina finisse l'école pour se marier. Dès que Sev sera diplômé, ils vont se marier. Angela sera retirée de l'école pour continuer ses études avec un professeur particulier. Lorsqu'ils nous ont dit ça, j'ai pensé que mon monde était en train de s'écrouler. Que devons-nous faire ? J'étais encore plus nerveuse lorsque James a confessé que ses parents le poussaient à m'épouser aussitôt que possible. Avec la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, toutes les familles de sang pur poussent leurs enfants à se marier. Ceux du côté obscur pour qu'il y ait plus de Death-Eaters, et ceux du côté lumineux, pour s'assurer que leur famille ne sera pas détruite. Nous avons essayé de parvenir à  une solution, mais aucun de nous n'a trouvé quelque chose. Nous avons même pensé à nous enfuir, mais en quoi cela nous aiderait ? Severus a des devoirs, il a promis qu'il aiderait Dumbledore tant que l'homme le protégerait, et James et Angela ne peuvent simplement pas disparaître, leur famille est bien  trop importante. Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, Angela avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle prépare. Connaissant sa famille, cela serait probablement quelque chose de sournois et probablement fou, mais est ce que cela importe vraiment ? Nous sommes désespérés. _

_29 Mai 1979. _

_J'avais raison, elle est folle. Une semaine avant que nous passions nos NEWTs, durant le week-end, à la place d'étudier comme n'importe quel autre adolescent, je vais me marier. Il semble qu'Angelina ait plusieurs amis, et ils n'ont pas seulement promis de nous marier en secret, mais aussi de faire office aux autres mariages et de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. J'ai beaucoup de doutes, est-ce que cela va marcher ? Je sais que j'aime Sev de tout mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à passer à l'acte. J'avais des doutes jusqu'à ce que Sev se mette à genoux devant moi, et me présente le plus bel anneau que j'ai vu. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté. Après nous nous sommes séparés. James a décidé de faire une scène, me demandant de l'épouser pour que personne ne pose trop de question sur l'anneau. Après qu'il l'ait fait, nous avons fait une grande fête dans la salle commune. Je me demande comment nous allons être capables de nous réveiller le lendemain, il est déjà deux heures du matin, et si je ne vais pas au lit maintenant, je ne serais pas capable de rester éveillée durant les cours. _

_2 Juin 1979_

_Hier, ce fut le jour le plus heureux de ma vie. C'était magnifique. J'ai toujours imaginé un grand mariage mais le nôtre était meilleur. Nous nous sommes mariés dans une petite église juste en dehors de Hogsmeade. Nous avons eut nos robes de mariage juste avant de monter la petite colline qui menait à l'église, et même si cela avait été rapide, James nous a juré que nous étions magnifiques avec elles. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de témoins, simplement James, Angela et deux de ses amis en dehors du prêtre. Après que Sev et moi furent mariés, Angela et James échangèrent leurs vœux. Après ça, nous sommes allés dans un petit hôtel près de l'église où Sev y avait loué deux chambres, et nous y avons consommé notre union. Après tout, nous ne savons pas quand nous serons à nouveau capable d'être ensemble. Nous avons eu quelques problèmes lorsque nous sommes revenus à l'école bien après le couvre-feu, mais être préfet et préfète en chef a ses avantages, et nous avons été capables de distraire McGonagall suffisamment longtemps pour que Sev et Angela soient capables de disparaître sans se faire remarquer. _

_Après hier, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire là-dessus, parce que demain, c'est la semaine où nous passerons nos NEWTs et je dois les passer avec de bonnes notes afin d'avoir un travail décent. Je ne peux pas imaginer rentrer à la maison, surtout depuis que je sais que Pétunia et ce bâtard sont maintenant mariés, et vivent avec maman et papa. _

------

Dire que Harry était sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme. Sa mère et le professeur Snape avaient été mariés, et il semblait que son père avait été marié à une autre femme. Une Malfoy en plus. Il était confus, si sa mère avait été amoureuse du professeur Snape, et que son père d'une autre femme, alors comment est-ce que James et Lily l'avaient eut ? Il ne semblait pas possible qu'ils aient eut un fils avec une personne qu'ils n'aimaient pas, et qui prétendaient être mariés pour protéger l'autre. Un petit doute avait commencé à grandir au fond de son esprit. Et si ses parents n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils pensaient ? Harry secoua sa tête énergiquement, non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Après tout, si Angela ou le professeur Snape avaient été l'un de ses parents, alors ils l'auraient clamé, n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon mordit doucement sa lèvre, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment continuer à lire ? Est-ce qu'il voulait découvrir que l'un de ses parents le détestait tellement qu'il l'avait laissé avec les Dursley ? 

Empli d'émotions contradictoires, Harry décida qu'il en avait suffisamment lu pour aujourd'hui, et ferma le journal. Demain, il lirait à nouveau, enfin s'il trouvait le courage de le faire.  

------

Bon j'ai décidé de faire comme Pheneatis… concept que je trouve très intéressant alors voilà… 

_Nombre de reviews par chapitre en français : 16 _

_Nombre de reviews par chapitre en anglais : 10,5 _

Alors continuez comme ça avant que ça ne parte vraiment de son côté !!!

(Y'a eut une grosse baisse de notre côté pour le chapitre 2)


	5. La Vérité est mieux Ignorée

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction. 

Et voilà… un petit chapitre qui est bien plus long que les autres par rapport à ce que vous avez d'habitude. 

Je pars vendredi et je reviens le 27 … donc il n'y aura pas de traduction durant cette période, je le mettrais en rentrant, ainsi que pour les autres… 

Bonne vacances, et joyeux Noël à tous !

Pour ceux qui aiment ce genre d'histoire allez lire une autre de mes traducs 'Le Pêché d'un Père' 

**Chapitre 4 : La vérité est mieux ignorée **

Le jour suivant, les Dursley avaient décidé d'aller à Londres pour pouvoir acheter quelques cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de Dudley. Puisque Miss Figg était partie pour quelques jours et qu'ils ne faisaient pas suffisamment confiance à Harry pour le laisser dans la maison par lui-même, l'oncle Vernon l'enferma dans sa chambre avec un peu de nourriture et quelque chose à boire. Si cela n'avait pas été à ce moment-là, Harry aurait été furieux, mais là, il se sentait comblé et cela voulait dire qu'il avait la journée entière pour lire le journal de sa mère.

Après qu'il ait pris son petit déjeuner, Harry se rassit sur son lit et ouvrit le livre. Il regarda rapidement les pages qui parlaient de ce qui arrivait durant la cérémonie de fin d'étude et comment Snape et Angela avaient été mariés. James et Lily avaient été là à cause des parents de James. Un mois plus tard, le couple Gryffindor s'était marié à son tour. Ils ont acheté une maison dans la même ville que les Snape pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose si on les voit marcher aux alentours. Chaque nuit, les hommes utilisaient un réseau de cheminette privée pour retourner vers leur véritable maison. 

Harry continua à regarder les pages, lisant des bouts par-ci et par-là de chaque entrée. Il lirait tout plus tard, mais là, il avait besoin de réponses. Soudainement, le garçon s'arrêta à la page où des lettres en bleues ressortaient. 

_15 Décembre 1979_

_JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! Je viens juste de le découvrir, je suis si heureuse. Il est triste que Sev ne soit pas le premier à savoir. Il voulait des enfants depuis si longtemps. Mais sa dernière mission va au moins durer plusieurs jours, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dire à James et Angela. Ils étaient tous deux extatiques. J'espère que tout ira bien, maintenant plus que jamais, nous devons croire en quelque chose pour notre futur, et j'espère que notre enfant nous aidera, Sev et moi, à passer ces temps difficiles… _

_17 Décembre 1979 _

_Sev rentra plutôt que prévu, mais il était si fatigué que je n'ai pas eut le cœur de le lui dire. Il semblait prêt à s'écrouler, j'ai à peine eut le temps de l'aider à prendre une douche et de le mettre au lit avant qu'il ne soit complètement endormi. _

_Ce soir là, Angela vint. Elle avait de grandes nouvelles. Elle pensait être également enceinte. Elle ne l'avait pas encore dit à James, mais elle voulait que je vienne avec elle voir le docteur dans deux jours. Je suis heureuse pour eux, je sais que sa famille l'avait poussé, elle et Sev à avoir un enfant. Ce n'était pas que Lucius ne puisse pas faire son devoir, mais ils voulaient s'assurer d'avoir un autre héritier prêt au cas où quelque chose arriverait à Lucius et à sa femme Narcissa. Je pense qu'il faut être malade pour forcer ses enfants à avoir des enfants pour sauvegarder un nom, mais bon, c'est leur problème, et du moment que Angela n'est pas blessée par ça, cela ne me dérange pas. _

_18 Décembre 1979 _

_J'ai finalement eut la chance de lui dire aujourd'hui. Il est revenu assez tôt de Hogwarts, et je l'attendais déjà à la maison. Je lui ai d'abord dit que j'étais enceinte, j'avais peur qu'il se mette en colère, il eut simplement une expression choquée sur son visage. Il doit avoir remarqué que j'avais commencé à pleurer, puisque à l'instant suivant, il s'était levé de son siège et je fus dans ses bras alors qu'il s'excusait d'avoir été surpris et m'a dit combien il était heureux. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, il souriait joyeusement et je fus finalement capable de me détendre, sachant qu'il ne disait pas seulement cela pour que je me calme. Après quelques minutes de silence, il commença à parler très vite, à propos de tout ce que nous allions faire, et combien je devrais être prudente J'essaye encore de comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit, le pauvre homme était si heureux qu'il me fut difficile de le faire taire. Après ça, James et Angela sont venus dîner avec nous, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. _

_19 Décembre 1979 _

_Aujourd'hui, c'était un autre jour parfait. Je suis allée chez le Docteur avec Angela, et comme on s'en est douté, elle était enceinte. En fait, le docteur pensait même qu'elle allait avoir des jumeaux. Angela était heureuse de ces nouvelles. Elle m'a pratiquement oublié en allant voir James. Par chance, James et Sev étaient ensembles à la maison, et nous avons été capable de leur annoncer ensemble les nouvelles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire lorsque James a commencé à sauter avec Angela à travers la pièce. Parfois, James et Sev se ressemblent tellement que cela en devint effrayant. Et je n'oserais sûrement pas le leur dire. _

_-_

Harry soupira, tout était très confus pour lui. James et Angela avaient eut des enfants pratiquement au même moment que sa mère et Snape. Maintenant, la question la plus importante dans son esprit était, qui étaient ses parents ? En y regardant, il supposait qu'il était le fils de James, mais alors, d'où viennent ses yeux ? Et si c'était le cas, alors où était sa mère ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Snape, qui serait supposé être son père, le détestait-il tant ? Est-ce que c'était parce que sa mère avait donné sa vie pour le sauver ? Harry trembla légèrement, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Mais cela ne collait pas vraiment. Après tout, s'il avait été le fils de Angela et James, il aurait dû vivre avec Snape, et certainement pas avec les relatifs de Lily. Donc cela signifie qu'il était le fils de Lily et James, mais cela n'avait pas non plus de sens. En premier lieu, il ressemblait à James, Merde, tout le monde lui disait même qu'il agissait comme lui. Et si c'était le cas, alors le comportement de Snape devenait encore plus étrange. 

Soupirant, Harry reposa ses yeux sur le journal, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de découvrir la vérité, mais il se demanda à nouveau s'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui de ne rien savoir. Secouant sa tête, il commença à passer les pages, il avait été si loin, maintenant il devait connaître toute la vérité, peu importe combien elle était horrible. 

-

_30 Juillet 1980 _

_Sev est revenu à la maison après une semaine aux côtés de Voldemort. Le pauvre chéri était épuisé et très inquiet à propos de moi. Il ne devrait pas l'être. J'ai été extrêmement prudent et James garde un œil sur Angela et moi. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps restant, je peux pratiquement le sentir. Plus que quelques jours et mon bébé sera né. J'espère que Sev sera là, je détesterai vraiment que notre petit naisse lorsqu'il ne sera pas capable d'être à mes côtés. _

_4 Août 1980_

_Il est là ! Notre petit garçon est né il y a cinq jours. Il ressemble beaucoup à Sev mais il a mes yeux verts, et il semble qu'il a aussi mes cheveux roux, même s'ils sont plus sombres. Le docteur a dit que cela pourrait changer, les bébés ont habituellement des cheveux et des yeux plus clairs.  Puis la question pour le nom vint. C'était un autre problème qui n'avait pas été pris en compte. James m'a dit que même avant que son fils fût né, son nom avait déjà été décidé. Harold James Potter, Harold parce que c'est le nom du père de James, et James parce qu'il est son supposé père. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le nom, mais j'aurais préféré nommer mon propre enfant comme je le souhaitais, même plus puisque James n'était même pas son père. Après une longue discussion au chevet de mon lit d'hôpital, avec Angela et Sev qui étaient arrivés aussi tôt que tout le monde était parti, il avait été décidé que nous ferions de faux certificat de naissance, pas seulement pour notre fils, mais aussi pour les enfants de James et Angela. Une nouvelle fois, être une Malfoy se révélait être utile. Je ne saurai probablement jamais comment elle l'a fait, et je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir, mais en une heure, notre enfant avait été nommé Zackary Severus Snape, comme nous l'avions tous deux souhaités. Nous avons fait une petite cérémonie durant laquelle James et Angela avaient été nommés parrain et marraine de l'enfant. La fausse cérémonie se tiendra dans quelques jours, et James a choisit Sirius comme parrain, et Arabella comme marraine. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que les enfants d'Angela naissent. _

_5 Août 1980 _

_Je suis assise là, de retour dans ma maison, alors que James marche nerveusement dans la pièce. Angela a commencé l'accouchement il y a quelques heures, et Sev a dû partir avec elle. James aurait aimé aller avec elle, mais avec à la fois la famille Malfoy et Snape dans les parages, cela aurait été trop dangereux. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, j'ai ressentit la même chose lorsque Sev a décidé qu'il était bien trop dangereux d'aller avec moi à l'hôpital. J'étais heureuse d'avoir James là, mais j'aurais préféré avoir Sev à mes côtés. _

_Sev vient juste d'appeler. Comme l'a dit le docteur il y a plusieurs mois, elle a eut des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Officiellement, leur nom seront Darrick Severus Snape, et Dalila Angela Snape, mais Angela a déjà arrangé des papiers officiels, et elle et James se sont décidé sur les noms de Heron James Potter, et Chiara Angela Potter. Sev et moi avont été nommé comme parrain et marraine des deux, nous ne pouvons vraiment laisser personne connaître notre secret. _

_Tout est arrangé maintenant, les cérémonies publiques se tiendront dans quelques jours, et par chance, nous aurons un peu de paix. _

_-_

Harry ferma doucement le journal. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'il était mortellement pâle. La seule pensée qui passait dans son esprit confus n'était pas seulement que Snape était son père, mais que l'homme le détestait. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait sauvé dans un match de Quidditch, mais en dehors de ça, l'homme faisait tout pour rendre sa vie un véritable enfer. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être le même que sa mère décrivait comme gentil et attentif ? Et qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle haine mais aussi de devoir vivre avec sa famille, qui le détestait ? 

Heure après heure, Harry ne bougea pas, restant allongé sur le lit, et essayant d'accepter que le sombre maître de Potions soit son père. 

Finalement, il commença à nouveau à bouger. Il mit le journal de côté et alla chercher quelque chose à manger. Il devait faire quelque chose pour détourner son esprit de ce qu'il avait lu. 

Après qu'il est mangé quelques sandwiches et une pomme, il prit à nouveau le journal. Soupirant, il se rassit sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en lire plus, mais il savait qu'il devait continuer pour comprendre ce qui arrivait. 

-

_2 Septembre 1981_

_Les derniers jours ont été dévastateurs. En simplement quelques jours, le monde entier s'est écroulé autour de nous, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Cela a commencé il y a trois jours, lorsque des Death-Eaters ont attaqué le manoir Snape. Ils ont tué Angela et les enfants ont disparu sans laisser de traces. James fut dévasté lorsqu'il l'entendit, et il est venu immédiatement à notre maison, demandant à savoir si Sev savait quelque chose là-dessus. Severus était aussi choqué que n'importe lequel d'entre nous par l'attaque. Voldemort ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ça, et il savait que c'était soit parce que Voldemort ne lui faisait pas confiance, soit un des Death-Eaters qui voulait prendre sa revanche sur lui. Nous allions juste aller parler à Dumbledore lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appelé Sev, il nous a dit de continuer, et d'aller voir le directeur pendant qu'il essayait de trouver ce qu'il pouvait. _

_James est retourné à la maison pendant quelques heures lorsque Sev revint avec la petite Chiara endormie dans ses bras. James se précipita vers lui et prit sa fille dans ses propres bras, demandant tout le temps ce qui était arrivé, et où était Darrick. Sev le regarda tristement et alla s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne peux toujours pas croire l'histoire qu'il nous a racontée. Il semblerait que cela soit l'œuvre de Lucius Malfoy. Il y a quelques mois, l'héritier Malfoy a découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, donc, il a décidé qu'à la place de laisser sa famille le découvrir, il prendrait le fils d'Angela comme son héritier. Il a essayé de convaincre sa sœur de lui confier son fils et de dire que le petit Darrick était mort, mais elle refusa. Ce fut sa mort. Lucius prit les jumeaux avec lui et revint à sa maison. Il a donné Darrick à Narcissa et lui a dit d'aller en vacances pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune utilité de Dalila, et il l'a simplement donné à Sev à la réunion de Death-Eaters. Voldemort se fichait de ce que Lucius avait fait. A la place, il ordonna à Sev de la tuer pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute. Lorsque Sev finit son histoire, James serrait sa fille. Il savait que Sev ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas garder sa fille avec lui. Nous avons énormément parlé durant la nuit, et à la fin, il a été décidé que la petite Chiara serait placée dans un orphelinat muggle. Personne ne suspecterait Sev de l'avoir placé dans un tel endroit donc elle serait protégée. Pour s'assurer que personne ne la reconnaîtrait, j'ai placé des enchantements sur elle afin de dissimuler son identité, après tout, elle avait les cheveux typiques des Malfoy, et cela aurait été l'indice mortel. En ce qui concerne Darrick, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses que nous puissions faire. Défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ferait que tuer Sev, en plus, ils savaient que peu importe ce qui se passait, en tant que fils de Lucius Malfoy, Darrick serait protégé. _

_J'espère que tout marchera à la fin, il y a déjà eut bien trop de morts, et malheureusement, cela ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter avant longtemps. _

_-_

Aussi triste que cela était, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, Draco Malfoy était en fait Heron James Potter. Ah quelle ironie ! Si seulement il pouvait lui dire ça au visage. Le grand Draco Malfoy, le fils d'un Gryffindor. D'un autre côté, il se demanda ce qui était arrivé à Chiara. Après tout, si elle était une sorcière, elle devait aller à une école en ce moment, peut-être même Hogwarts. Il devra regarder de plus près. 

-

_29 Septembre 1981 _

_Les nouvelles que Sev a rapportées sont des plus troublantes. Voldemort a l'intention de tuer James, Zack et moi. Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui peut nous garder en sécurité. Ce soir, nous allons nous cacher et Sirius Black sera notre Gardien des Secrets. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je souhaite vraiment que Sev puisse venir se cacher avec nous, mais cela ne peut simplement pas être fait. Son travail était bien trop important et il était demandé en ce moment. Je ne sais pas lorsque je serai capable de le revoir à nouveau, je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de le revoir, et cela me brise le cœur de savoir qu'il peut mourir sans que je le sache. J'aurai James et Zack avec moi, il n'aura personne. J'ai peur, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. _

_J'ai décidé de laisser ce journal et tout ce qui me lie à Sev dans la maison de ma sœur. Il est trop dangereux de le prendre avec moi dans la cachette et personne ne le cherchera à Privet Drive. Je vais placer des charmes autour de la boîte pour que mon fils soit le seul à être capable de l'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas ce que le futur nous réserve, mais j'espère sincèrement que mon enfant sera capable de grandir durant une période paisible. _

_Mon fils_

_Si tu lis ça, cela veut dire que je suis morte et que tu as survécu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais, je ne sais même pas si tu sais si ton père ou ton parrain sont encore en vie. Juste après avoir laissé la petite Chiara à l'orphelinat muggle, j'ai placé les mêmes enchantements sur toi pour que tu ressembles à James à la place de Sev. Si ton père est encore en vie, s'il te plait, dis-lui que je l'aime. Reste en vie, mon enfant, et sache que je serai toujours fier de toi, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. _

_Amour, ta mère. _

_-_

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, alors qu'il relisait les derniers mots que sa mère avait écrits. Il savait qu'il devait lire à nouveau le journal entier, mais pour l'instant, il savait ce qui était arrivé, et il savait qu'il devait prendre quelques décisions. La plus importante était, que devait-il dire à son père ? Severus Snape le détestait, il n'y avait aucun doute. S'il lui disait qu'il savait la vérité, l'homme le rejetterait, il n'y avait aucun doute pour ça non plus. Il pouvait vivre en sachant que l'homme le détestait, après tout les Dursley l'avaient détesté alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il était habitué à ça. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun sens à dire à l'homme qu'il savait, cela donnerait probablement plus de raisons à son professeur de le haïr. Posant son regard sur le livre, il soupira, et le remit dans la boîte. Il en avait eut assez, il devait oublier que c'était arrivé. Severus Snape sera toujours son Maître de Potions, et rien d'autres. Lentement, il remit les lettres et les photos dans la boîte, puis il essaya de retirer le collier de son cou, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire, il ne pouvait simplement pas le faire. Après s'être battu avec lui pendant quelques minutes, il abandonna, le mettant en dessous de son tee-shirt, où il décida qu'il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de le retirer. 

Finalement, après s'être assuré que tout était de nouveau à l'intérieur de la boîte, il la ferma, et la mit sous le lit. Il aura à se rappeler de la ranger dans sa malle dès que possible. 

-

Le petit coin des résultats… 

_Nombre de Review en Français par chapitre : 16,33 ^_^_

_Nombre de reviews en anglais par chapitre : 10,33_


	6. Chiara

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction… comme d'hab koi … **

Et voilà donc un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, je suis rentré aujourd'hui de vacances, et comme j'ai vu  que Polaris avait mis un nouveau chapitre, et ben… je l'ai traduis illico presto… Z'êtes tous heureux j'espère… 

------

**Chapitre 5 : Chiara **

------

**Fin de Troisième année. **

Ron et Harry étaient assis silencieusement dans la salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs. Tout les autres étaient sortis pour s'amuser du temps chaud et pour nager dans le lac. Harry n'avait pas été d'humeur pour le faire et Ron était resté à l'intérieur avec lui. Ils ne savaient pas où Hermione était partie. Elle était devenue distante, et pas même leur découverte du retourneur de temps avait aidé. Harry se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autres qu'elle cachait, mais il ne voulait pas la confronter. Il savait qu'à la fin, elle leur dirait avec le temps. 

Tous deux levèrent leurs yeux lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit, et ils furent un peu surpris de voir Hermione se tenir là, serrant un morceau de papier. Elle ne les regardait pas, mais par la façon dont ses épaules tremblaient, Harry supposa que soit elle pleurait, soit elle venait tout juste d'arrêter. Inquiet, l'adolescent aux yeux verts alla vers elle et passa un bras autour d'elle. 

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Doucement, il la guida vers l'un des canapés, et la fit s'asseoir. Ron les rejoignit rapidement, prenant un siège de l'autre côté de Hermione. La fille resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève finalement les yeux, et commence à fixer quelque chose au delà des fenêtres. 

« Il y a à peu près un mois, j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents. Je leur ai demandé quelques questions sur notre famille, essayant de découvrir s'il y avait un sorcier ou une sorcière dedans. » Elle lécha nerveusement ses lèvres. « Ils répondirent dans les premières lettres, mais dans leur dernière, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à me mentir de cette façon. »

Ron la regarda avec confusion. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Hermione avala sa salive. « J'ai été adoptée, Ron. Mes parents m'ont adopté lorsque j'avais un an. D'après ce qu'ils savent, mon père ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi et m'a apporté à l'orphelinat pour que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper de moi correctement. » 

Harry se renfrogna. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire qui semblait bizarre. Il ne dit rien, et écouta simplement ses amis parler. 

« Cela signifie que tu pourrais être la fille de sorcier ! Cela pourrait être super ? Cela donnerait une leçon à Malfoy. » 

Hermione mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. « Je suis la fille d'un sorcier, Ron. » Elle leva sèchement les yeux sur lui. « Mon véritable nom est Dalila Angela Snape, et mes parents sont Severus Snape et Angela Malfoy. » 

Harry devint mortellement pâle. Il n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis pratiquement deux ans, mais il n'aurait pas été capable de l'oublier. Il écouta dans un brouillard alors que Ron réconfortait Hermione. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais dire la vérité à quelqu'un sur ce qu'il avait trouvé, il avait même tout fait pour oublier. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il regardait Hermione pleurant dans les bras de Ron, il prit sa décision. Elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Même s'il avait choisit il y a longtemps de tout dénier, elle avait le droit de savoir et de faire ses propres choix. Lentement, il se leva, et ses deux amis le regardèrent avec perplexité. Hermione sécha ses larmes et s'assit. 

« Harry ? Est-ce que cela te dérange que le Professeur Snape soit mon père ? » 

L'adolescent la regarda pendant un long moment puis secoua sa tête. « Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai quelque chose que tu devrais lire. Je reviens dans une minute. » 

Il alla dans sa chambre, et après avoir fouillé sa malle pendant quelques minutes, il sortit la vieille boîte. L'ouvrant, il prit le journal qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis l'été d'il y a deux ans, et redescendit les escaliers. Il se rassit à côté de Hermione et lui donna le livre. 

« C'est le journal de ma mère. A l'intérieur, tu liras ce que personne d'autres ne sait. Pour autant que je puisse le supposer, seuls le professeur Snape et moi-même connaissons la vérité, et le professeur ne sait pas que je sais. Lis-le, toi aussi, Ron, et puis nous parlerons. S'il vous plaît, assurez-vous que personne d'autre ne voie ça. »

Sans autres mots, le garçon se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant ses amis avec le journal de sa mère. 

Ce ne fut pas avant le jour suivant qu'il les vit. Tous deux avaient séché le déjeuner, et en les regardant, aucun des deux ne semblait avoir dormi beaucoup. Il fut à nouveau assis dans la salle commune déserte lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent. Silencieusement, Hermione lui rendit le journal. 

« Merci de m'avoir autorisé à lire ça. Zack. » 

Le garçon la regarda d'un coup, et hocha légèrement de la tête. « De rien, Chiara. »

Ron soupira, et s'adossa à sa chaise, les regardant avec attention. « Depuis quand sais-tu ça Har… Je veux dire, Zack ? Et est-ce que tu as parlé à ton père ? »

Le garçon se renfrogna. « Tu peux m'appeler 'Harry', Ron. Je le sais depuis deux ans, et non, je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il me dise platement qu'il ne m'aime pas. »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne te veut pas si tu ne lui demandes pas ? » 

Harry la regarda comme s'il questionnait sa santé morale. « Chaira, nous parlons du professeur Snape. Tu sais que l'homme nous déteste, et qu'il nous a pratiquement fait renvoyé je ne sais pas combien de fois. L'homme a pratiquement donné un baiser de Dementor à Sirius et puis il a refusé de nous écouter. »

La jeune fille soupira. « Je suppose que je vois ton point de vue. Je pense quand même que tu devrais lui parler, mais c'est ton choix. » 

Harry renifla. « Exactement. En plus, si je devais parler à mon père, tu devrais parler à ton jumeau. »

Ron en fut bouche bée par cette pensée, et Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel. « Bon point. Je ne vais sûrement pas parler à ce gamin. » 

Ils éclatèrent de rire à voix basse, puis le silence resta pendant un moment. Harry fut soulagé de savoir que ses amis n'allaient pas l'abandonner, juste à cause de son père. Ce fut un moment plus tard que la voix hésitante de Hermione brisa le silence. 

« Dis-moi, Zack, est-ce que tu as lu le journal en entier ? »

Le garçon la regarda et secoua lentement sa tête. « Seulement les parties importantes. J'étais un peu anxieux de savoir ce qui se passait, et après ça, je voulais simplement tout oublier. »

Hermione acquiesça, et prit le journal de ses mains. Elle passa quelques pages, et lui rendit le journal ouvert sur une entrée. « Tiens, lis. »

_4 février 1981 _

_Les familles au sang pur sont vraiment étranges. Pourquoi est ce qu'elles insistent sur le point de fiancer deux enfants qui ne peuvent même pas marcher ? Spécialement, lorsque la plupart du temps, les fiançailles sont brisées avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'âge de dix ans. Sev et James ont essayé de m'expliquer que c'était simplement une mesure de sécurité, et que ce n'était vraiment qu'une tradition, mais je pense encore que c'est une perte de temps. Et bien, la famille de James a insisté, donc il n'y avait pas grand-chose que nous puissions y faire. Par chance, ils acceptèrent Dalila comme une bonne fiancée pour Harry, même si elle est une Snape. Enfin, je ne devrais pas  vraiment m'inquiéter de ça, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nos enfants allaient se marier, puisqu'ils seront sans doute aussi proches que des frères et sœurs. _

Lorsque Harry eut fini de lire le texte, il était en train de rougir, et regardait Hermione de travers, qui ne semblait pas aller mieux. « Je comprends par ça que tu n'as pas lu ? »

Harry secoua vigoureusement sa tête, et ferma le journal. « Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir que j'étais fiancée avec ma meilleure amie ! »

Ron ne pouvait plus se retenir, et il éclata de rire. « Oi ! Honnêtement. D'après vous, on dirait que c'est la fin du monde. Tous ceux issus d'une famille de sang pur sont fiancés avec quelqu'un, cela ne va généralement pas plus loin que ça. Comme l'a écrit ta mère, on faisait ça il y a des années pour s'assurer de la pureté du sang dans les familles. De nos jours, nous sommes généralement engagés avec les enfants des amis proches, simplement pour montrer que les deux familles s'aideront si le besoin s'en fait sentir. » 

Hermione le regarda bizarrement. « Cela veut dire que tu es fiancé à quelqu'un. »

Ron rougit mais acquiesça. « Oui, Elle a un an de plus que nous, une Ravenclaw. Sandra Felows. C'est une gentille fille, mais nous n'avons vraiment rien en commun. En plus, elle sort avec un autre gars de Ravenclaw. Ces fiançailles ne veulent rien dire la plupart du temps. Il y a des exceptions bien sûr, comme dans la famille Malfoy. » Ils grimacèrent tous les trois. « Tu n'as simplement qu'à regarder la façon dont Pansy Parkinson se pend au bras de ton frère, Hermione. »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec dégoût, elle n'aimait pas la Slytherin. « Donc, si cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le font encore ? »

Ron haussa des épaules. « La plupart servent à garder de bonnes relations avec d'autres familles, ou pour conserver les traditions. Le monde sorcier n'a pas changé depuis des années, et les vieilles traditions sont encore importantes. »

Hermione se renfrogna à ce moment. « En parlant de traditions, mes parents ont mentionné quelques choses à propos d'un collier que j'avais sur moi lorsque j'ai été adopté. Ils ont dit que l'orphelinat leur avait dit qu'ils devraient me le donner avant mon quinzième anniversaire. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ? »

Ron y réfléchit pendant un moment puis acquiesça légèrement. « Je suppose que tu parles d'un collier avec les armoiries. » Lorsqu'il ne vit que des expressions vides sur leurs visages, il ricana un peu et commença à expliquer. « Les colliers avec armoiries sont des colliers de protection. Ils ont plusieurs enchantements qui gardent les enfants, et les protègent si les parents ne sont pas disponibles. Ils ont habituellement la même forme que les armoiries de la famille. » Il sortit le collier qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou. C'était un petit lion avec d'éclatants yeux bleus et une fourrure rouge. « C'est les armoiries de la famille Weasley chaque enfant de notre famille en a un. Ils sont spécialement importants dans les familles au sang pur, ils montrent à tout le monde ceux qui sont d'une famille magique. Peu de gens y prêtent attention, mais ils sont gardés pour la sécurité de leurs enfants. »

Alors que Hermione acquiesçait, Harry toucha le collier qu'il avait porté depuis le jour où il avait découvert la boîte. Etait-ce possible. Cela avait certainement du sens. Se tournant vers Ron, il parla à voix basse. « Ron, est-ce que tu sais ce que les armoiries de la famille Snape représentent ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux se renfrogna. « Mmh, je crois que c'est un serpent, je pense que j'ai un livre sur les armoiries en haut si tu es intéressé. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Sortant son collier, il le montra à ses mais. « Est-ce que tu pense que c'est ça ? »

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit, et il hocha de la tête. « Oui, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est ça. C'est les armoiries de la famille Snape. Ou l'as-tu trouvé, si ton père ne te l'a pas donné ? » 

Harry remit le collier en place. « Il était dans la boîte de ma mère. Une fois que je l'ai mis, je n'ai pu le retirer. »

Ron acquiesça. « Seul un adulte peut retirer le collier, cela fait parti des charmes de sécurité. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, et Harry se leva finalement, faisant un geste de la tête vers le journal, il parla doucement. « Je vais remettre ça dans sa boîte. »

Hermione le regarda. « Tu veux l'ignorer à nouveau ? »

Harry haussa des épaules sans se retourner. « Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le faire ? »

La jeune fille marcha afin de se placer à ses côtés. « Est-ce que tu réalises que dans moins de deux ans, les enchantements vont disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça légèrement. « Oui, je sais. J'y ferai face lorsque le moment sera venu. Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire là-dessus pour l'instant. »

Hermione se renfrogna, elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais sachant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le faire changer d'avis, elle acquiesça silencieusement. « Comme tu veux, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'oublie. A partir de maintenant, pour moi, tu sera Zack, pas Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécu, mais Zackary Snape, mon fiancé, et le garçon qui était supposé grandir à mes côtés, comme mon frère parrain. »

Harry la regarda pendant un long moment, et lui pinça la joue. « Comme tu le veux Chiara. Mais fais-moi une faveur, ne laisse pas mon père t'entendre. »

Ron rigola de là où il était assit. « Cela serait super, pouvez-vous imaginer son visage ? »

Ils rirent tous, et décidèrent que, de toute leur force, ils garderaient le secret en sécurité. 

------

_Nombre de review par chapitre en français : 16,25_

_Nombre de review par chapitre en anglais : 12,6_

Alors … euh … vais répondre pour une fois à quelques reviews… et oui… c noël … je suis généreuse. Enfin je pars de celle du chapitre 4 … vais pas tout faire non plus… 

Tiffany Shin : Et oui comique n'est ce pas… qui aurait osé faire ça ? ^_^ Et non, va effectivement pas l'ignorer très longtemps… Ahhh cours de Potions… tjs comique ça … 

Hanna : Merci, je fais ce que je peux… Mais c pas la mienne, la mienne va bientôt arriver, mais elle sera en anglais… sorry… je dois répondre à un challenge pour un groupe… 

Aulili : Et oui et j'ai encore deux review d'avance avec un chapitre d'écart !!! Plus c compliqué, mieux c. Bisous et zoyeux noël/ 

Luffynette : Faisait un bail que je t'avais pas vu toi, va bien ? 

Phénix 20 : Pleure pas (*tends un mouchoir*) 

Lunenoire : Tu verras la réaction plus tard ^_^

Shinia Marina : Ouais une review de plus ! t'as tout bon !! que t'es forte ! Va donc lire le pêché c du bon ^_^. Joyeux noel à toi aussi ^^

Deedlit : Tiens le retour ici aussi… suis heureuse que ça te plaise ^_^ … Disons que y'a des points très originaux comme pour notre cher Draco effectivement, alors t'avais bon pour la jumelle ? tu verras pour Sev plus tard. 

Miya Black : Et vi c super mignon, et t'as pas encore vu la suite (*parle en connaisseuse *) 

Morgane Ceridwen : Effectivement t'as un peu de retard là.. vive les vac ! et vi y'a plus de reviews de ce côtés là… pour le moment… mais je me méfie avec les fics de polaris ^_^ La fic se passe pas vraiment entre la 1 ère et 2 èm année, c'est juste le départ… Lucius a tjs été un con, et le serra toujours… A ++ 

Cynore : Tiens tiens, faisait aussi longtemps que je t'avais pas vu … va bien ? passe de bonne fêtes ? non rien du côté de Severitus  à mon plus grand désespoir T_T. 


	7. Vacances d'été

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

------

Chapitre 6 : Vacances d'été 

------

**Eté entre la quatrième et cinquième année. **

Harry, maintenant appelé habituellement Zack par ses deux meilleurs amis, était allongé sur son lit à Privet Drive. Il restait quelques jours avant son anniversaire, et pour une fois, il souhaitait que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Durant les autres années, il avait été anxieux puisque cela signifiait qu'il lui restait un mois avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la maison, et passé le reste du temps à celle de Ron. Cette année, cela serait différent. Il n'était pas seulement pas autorisé à partir, mais les enchantements qui avaient été placés sur lui depuis son enfance tomberaient, et il prendrait sa véritable apparence. Harry était terrifié par ce que cela signifierait. Bien sûr, il était curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblait sans les charmes, mais si sa mère avait eut raison, il ressemblerait beaucoup à son père. Son père qui le détestait, et qui n'avait jusque là fait aucun mouvement pour le clamer en tant que son fils. Soupirant, il se mit sur son dos, se demandant comment Hermione acceptait tout cela. Elle était suffisamment chanceuse d'avoir sa famille pour la soutenir, il n'avait même pas ça. Les Dursley lui crieraient probablement dessus pour avoir fait des choses monstrueuses dans leur maison normale, se fichant du monde qui se brisait autour de lui. 

Durant l'année précédente, ils s'étaient tous les trois habitués au nouveau développement, Ron les appelait maintenant par leurs véritables noms lorsqu'ils étaient en privé, et même parfois dans la salle commune. Chiara et lui étaient devenu plus proche, essayant de se connaître mieux, puisque c'était le souhait de leurs parents. Ils ne prévoyaient pas d'agir à cause des fiançailles, mais ils pouvaient devenir les meilleurs amis. 

Un doux hululement vint de la fenêtre, le sortant de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, il vit que c'était Artemisa, la nouvelle chouette de Hermione. Harry se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre avant que son Oncle Vernon ne remarque le bruit et vienne lui hurler dessus. Caressant la chouette, il lui donna quelque chose à boire et à manger. Il s'installa ensuite sur sa chaise pour lire la lettre. 

_Hey Zack, comment te portes-tu ? J'espère que les Dursley ne sont pas horribles envers toi, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai un doute. __Je vais très bien, je ne suis pas allée en Bulgarie parce que mes parents n'ont pas aimé l'idée, mais à la place, nous sommes allés en Grèce pendant une semaine. Ce fut très intéressant. Je te raconterai lorsque nous retournerons à Hogwarts. _

_Puisque je sais que tu ne reçois pas le Daily Prophet, il est peu probable que quelqu'un te dise quelque chose, donc j'ai décidé de te dire ce qui se passait. Il semblerait que Voldemort n'est pas attendu pour faire connaître sa présence, il a déjà menacé plusieurs familles, et il y a eut quelques attaques sur des muggles. Rien de très grand, mais cela a eut assez d'impact pour que Fudge révèle les évènements qui se trament. Je suppose que Dumbledore a beaucoup de choses à voir avec ça. Les Aurors se préparent et ils sembleraient qu'ils s'attendent à ce que Voldemort lance une grande attaque très bientôt. _

_Il y a quelque chose que tu trouveras intéressant à savoir. Dû à la nouvelle menace, les sorciers au-dessus de leur troisième année sont autorisés à utiliser la magie pour se défendre, mais également pour qu'ils soient capables de s'entraîner durant l'été. Il semblerait que des parents aient insisté pour donner à leurs enfants des cours supplémentaires. Tu vas probablement recevoir une lettre dans les jours à venir puisqu'ils sont en train de tout arranger. _

_Zack, je veux que tu me promettes d'être prudent. Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour la mort de Cédric, n'essaye pas de le dénier. Je sais aussi que tu es nerveux par rapport à ce qui va se produire dans quelques jours, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je suis effrayée au point de mourir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques stupides. Crois-moi ou non, j'ai besoin de toi, grand frère. _

_Restes en sécurité Zack, et essaye de ne pas trop craquer, d'accord. _

_Je te verrais dans le train. _

_Amour. _

_Chiara. _

Harry soupira. Hermione commençait à trop bien le connaître. Elle avait raison dans la dernière partie de sa lettre. Il se sentait incroyablement coupable pour Cédric, mais en ce moment, il était plus inquiet à propos des charmes qui disparaissent. Au moins, les nouvelles de Fudge comme quoi il reconnaissait le retour de Voldemort semblait lui donner un peu d'espoir, et l'utilisation de la magie rendrait sa vie plus facile. 

Il soupira à nouveau lorsque sa tante commença à lui crier dessus pour qu'il descende. Il ne pouvait plus attendre d'avoir la lettre. 

------

Quelques jours plus tard, la nuit avant son anniversaire, Harry s'assit en face de la fenêtre, attendant les cadeaux habituels venant de ses amis. Il était conscient qu'il était un peu tôt cette année, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était soit rester assis là, ou faire des va-et-vient dans sa chambre, et connaissant son Oncle Vernon, cette dernière chose ne serait pas appréciée. Alors que l'heure approchait, il devenait plus nerveux, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il ne savait même pas à quand s'y attendre. Il espérait que cela serait terminé avant que la journée soit finie. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée de commencer à changer alors qu'il faisait le petit déjeuner de Dudley, surtout qu'il n'avait pas reçu la lettre dont Hermione lui avait parlé qui concernait la magie. 

Il avait été complètement distrait par cette pensée, donc, lorsque l'horloge sonna minuit, cela le prit par surprise. Il attendit un long moment pour voir si quelque chose allait arriver, mais dix minutes plus tard, il abandonna, et reporta son attention sur les hiboux qui l'attendaient, un froncement visible sur son visage. S'installant confortablement sur le lit, il ouvrit la première, qui contenait la lettre de Ron. 

_Salut Harry. _

_Joyeux Anniversaire. _

_Et bien, je suppose que tu es maintenant officiellement 'Zack', n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois m'envoyer une photo ou je ne serai pas capable de te reconnaître. Est-ce que tu as entendu que nous sommes capables d'utiliser la magie ? Maman nous a donné des cours dès que nous avons eut la lettre. Ils étaient difficiles, mais plutôt intéressants. Si tu dis à Chiara ce que j'ai dit, je nierais tout en bloc ! Nous avons demandé à Dumbledore plusieurs fois de t'autoriser à venir, mais il dit que tu es plus en sécurité où tu es. Est-ce que tu penses que le vieil homme sait ce qu'il se passe pour toi et Chiara ? Est-ce que tu as eut des nouvelles de ton père ? Envoie-moi un hibou bientôt, je suis inquiet. _

_Ron. _

Harry secoua sa tête, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas changé, puis il soupira, et ouvrit son cadeau. C'était un petit plateau d'échecs avec un livre sur les échecs. Il semblerait que Ron ait commencé à se fatiguer de le battre à chaque fois. Souriant, Harry posa le jeu d'échecs sur le côté, et prit la lettre suivante. A sa surprise, elle fut du ministère qui lui disait qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie durant l'été. Il avait commencé à penser que Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour qu'il ne reçoive pas le mot. Il n'aurait pas dû douter de l'homme autant, enfin bon, il a suffisamment de raisons pour ne pas croire quelqu'un d'autre que Ron et Chiara. La lettre suivante était un petit mot de Padfoot, lui disant qu'il était chez Lupin, et qu'il lui donnerait son cadeau plus tard puisqu'il ne semblait pas être capable de le lui envoyer. Après ça, vint la lettre habituelle de Hagrid avec quelques douceurs, que Harry décida de donner à Dudley dès qu'il le pourrait, suivit d'une lettre de Hogwarts lui disant ce dont il avait besoin pour sa cinquième année, et à son grand choc, l'informant qu'il avait été choisi pour être un des préfets. Grognant, il jeta la lettre sur le bureau, il aurait dû le savoir. Il se tourna finalement vers la dernière lettre, qui se trouvait être celle d'Hermione. 

_Hello Zack, _

_Et ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça, parce que maintenant, il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire. Comment s'est passé le changement ? J'ai essayé de lire tout ce que j'ai pu trouver là-dessus, mais les quelques livrse que j'ai qui en parlent sont plutôt vagues, et je ne sais pas quoi attendre. Je suis vraiment nerveuse, et je me sentirais mieux si je savais mieux à quoi je dois m'attendre. Est-ce que tu as reçu la lettre du Ministère ? Et celle de Hogwarts ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils t'aient choisi entre tous comme préfet, aucune offense, mais tu as brisé plus de règles que la plupart des étudiants le font durant leur vie. En y repensant, moi aussi. A quoi est ce que McGonagall et Dumbledore ont pensé ? Est ce que tu penses que cela a quelque chose à voir avec le Professeur Snape ? Peut-être que je devrais commencer à l'appeler 'Oncle Sev'. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il leur a dit, et même si leur a dit quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il t'a contacté ? Il ne m'a rien dit pour l'instant, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il sache que je suis Chiara. _

_Voilà je m'égare encore, peu importe. Je te verrais dans quelques jours, Zack, après avoir subit le changement, je demanderai à mes parents de m'amener à ta maison, même si c'est te voir pour une soirée, et pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. _

_Amour. _

_Chiara. _

Harry plia la lettre doucement. Ron et Chiara ont tous les deux parler du changement et de son père. Il devra attendre pour leur répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il se métamorphose, si cela arrive. D'un autre côté, il essayait de se dire qu'il s'en fichait que l'homme n'ait même pas essayé de lui dire quelque chose, mais il savait que c'était un mensonge. Cela le blessait beaucoup que son père n'ait rien fait, même maintenant lorsque les enchantements étaient sur le point de disparaître. Retournant s'allonger sur le lit, Harry ferma ses yeux. Qu'allait-il arriver demain ? Que se passerait-il lorsqu'il retournerait à Hogwarts ? Et plus important, que fera son père ? Est-ce qu'il l'autoriserait vraiment à se balader de cette façon sans essayer d'expliquer ? Est-ce qu'il devait dire aux autres ce qu'il savait ? Harry secoua sa tête avec force. Il n'allait rien raconter à personne. Il l'avait dit à Chiara et Ron, si quelqu'un d'autre voulait savoir, ils devraient aller voir son père là-dessus, il refusait de faire le travail de l'homme pour lui. Prenant sa baguette qu'il avait laissée sous son oreiller, il jeta un charme de silence autour de la pièce, et verrouilla la porte. Il n'allait pas répondre aux ordres le jour de son anniversaire s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. 


	8. Doutes

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

------

Chapitre 7 : Doutes 

------

Harry se réveilla tardivement le jour suivant, parce que, grâce à son charme de silence, sa tante n'avait pas été capable de le réveiller, et il était heureux de ça. Lentement, il s'habilla dans ses habituels vêtements récupérés, remarquant qu'ils étaient trop petits pour lui, mais encore assez grands. Puis il se leva, et descendit les escaliers. La famille entière était assise dans la cuisine, et ils levèrent les yeux lorsqu'il entra. En silence, il ignora son oncle lorsqu'il se leva, avec un visage déjà pourpre, se tenant calmement devant lui, il lui tendit la lettre. « Lis ça avant de commencer à crier. » Il regarda son oncle lire la lettre, et devenir plus pâle. Alors, l'homme obèse déchira la lettre en deux, et tourna ses yeux effrayés vers lui. « Je ne permettrais pas ça ! »

Harry le regarda calmement. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à faire. Et s'il y a des problèmes, je serai plus qu'heureux d'en faire part à mon parrain pour vous. »

A ce moment-là, il pensa que l'autre homme allait s'évanouir. Mais, à la fin, il s'en remit, et s'assit, commençant à parler avec sa femme et son fils à voix basse. Il prit un verre de jus et fut sur le point de sortir de la cuisine lorsqu'une douleur horrible parcourut son corps. Le son de verre brisé surprit les Dursley, les sortant de leur conversation juste à temps pour voir leur neveu tomber, ses yeux fermés sous la douleur. La seule chose dont Harry était conscient, était la douleur qui passait dans son corps, et le son de quelqu'un en train de crier. D'abord, il pensa qu'il faisait l'horrible bruit, mais il remarqua vite que sa bouche était bien fermée. Ouvrant ses yeux légèrement, il fut capable de voir les jambes de ses relatifs pressés contre le mur le plus éloigné. Lentement, tout commença à avoir du sens, et les cris venaient de son oncle, demandant à ce qu'il arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire. La douleur quitta finalement son corps, et il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se leva lentement, posant tout son poids sur une chaise en bois. Cillant, il tourna son regard vers sa soi-disant famille, et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lorsqu'il remarqua leurs yeux horrifiés et leurs visages pâles. 

Se remettant d'aplomb, Vernon commença à marcher vers lui, la rage visible dans ses yeux. Agissant par pur réflexe, Harry leva sa baguette vers lui, et le fit s'arrêter ainsi d'un coup. Dudley cria à nouveau, et rassembla finalement assez de courage pour courir par la porte et quitter la cuisine. Pétunia, quant à elle, se tenait figée contre le mur. Reprenant son souffle, Harry s'assit sur la chaise sur laquelle il s'était appuyé. Avec un tremblement des mains, il se servit un autre verre de jus, et tourna son attention vers sa tante. « Je m'excuse pour ça, je ne voulais pas changer en face de vous, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

Harry fut à moitié surpris par sa voix, elle était plus basse qu'elle ne l'avait été, et ressemblait à celle de son père. Essayant de sortir cette pensée de sa tête, il reporta son attention vers sa tante qui s'était placé à côté de Vernon, évanoui. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il va se réveiller dans quelques instants. » Se levant, l'adolescent soupira, et leur fit un signe de tête. « Je monte pour voir à quoi je ressemble maintenant. Ne m'ennuyez pas et je ne vous ennuierais pas. »

Sortant de la cuisine, il fut conscient qu'il aurait pu en faire plus aux Dursley, il aurait pu prendre sa revanche après toutes ces années, mais quelque chose en lui ne le voulait pas vraiment. Du moment où on le laissait tranquille, il ne voyait pas le besoin de faire quelque chose. Entrant dans sa chambre, il alla immédiatement vers le miroir qu'il avait placé la nuit dernière, voulant savoir à quoi il ressemblait. L'image que rencontrèrent ses yeux était stupéfiante. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'il avait certainement grandit. Il était maintenant probablement aussi grand que Ron, et ses membres plus longs. Il était aussi fin qu'auparavant, mais maintenant, cela paraissait pire à cause de sa taille. Ses traits étaient devenu plus dur, miroitant ceux de son père, mais il avait gardé les yeux et le nez de sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs qu'ils ne l'avaient été, il pouvait y voir une petite teinte rouge, et ils atteignaient maintenant ses épaules. En fait, Harry décida qu'il n'était pas si mal. Il ressemblait certainement au professeur Snape, mais il n'était pas sa copie conforme, beaucoup de ses traits étaient ceux de sa mère, et d'une certaine façon, cela semblait mieux. 

Soupirant, il s'installa sur sa chaise, et tourna son esprit vers les Dursley, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait rien fait. Cela faisait mal d'admettre que, même s'il ne les aimait pas, il l'avait accepté lorsque son propre père ne l'avait pas fait. Avec résolution, il sortit un livre de sous son lit, il faudra qu'il se souvienne de prendre sa malle lorsqu'il sortira de sa chambre. Il ouvrit son livre, il ne voulait pas penser à l'homme, il ne devrait pas penser à l'homme. Il sera toujours son professeur, et rien d'autres. 

------

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était allongé sur l'herbe, lisant son texte de Métamorphose, lorsqu'il fut surpris par l'ombre de quelqu'un au-dessus de lui. Levant les yeux, il fut confronté par le visage pâle d'une jeune fille. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était belle, avec des yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blonds et des traits pâles. S'asseyant, il regarda de plus près le visage souriant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à une Malfoy. Son esprit s'arrêta à cette dernière pensée. 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il la regarda à nouveau, et dit doucement. « Chiara ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit. « Tu es très beau, Zack. »

Le garçon se mit sur ses pieds, et l'étreignit fermement. « Tu es très belle aussi, Chi. »

La jeune fille poussa un petit rire. « Merci. Qu'est ce que tu lisais ? »

Harry haussa des épaules, et se rassit. « Juste de la Métamorphose, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup à faire par ici. » Il s'interrompit un moment avant de demander. « Que fais-tu là Chiara ? »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse pendant un instant. « Mes parents cherchent une maison. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi? »

La jeune fille le regarda attentivement. « Nous avons vécu là pendant plusieurs d'années, Zack. Comment peut-on expliquer aux Muggles que sa fille semble soudainement complètement différente ? Pas seulement ça, mais nous attirerions trop d'attention. » 

Harry acquiesça, comprenant. Bien sûr, une telle chose n'allait pas seulement attirer l'attraction du monde sorcier, mais aussi de Voldemort. « Donc, vous cherchez une maison par ici ? »

Hermione lui fit un sourire et acquiesça. « Oui, mes parents m'ont demandé si j'avais une préférence particulière, et puisque je pouvais choisir, j'ai demandé un endroit proche de toi ou de Ron. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun village muggle près de l'endroit où vit Ron, donc, nous sommes venus voir ici si nous pouvions trouver quelque chose. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Hermione ne parle à nouveau. « Donc, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question dans la lettre que tu m'as renvoyé. Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose de ton père ? »

Harry se tendit à côté d'elle. « Non. »

Hermione le regarda et hocha de la tête, comprenant la profonde tristesse et la douleur qui se montraient dans ses yeux. « Je vois. »

Regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que les vêtements qu'il portait lui allaient encore moins qu'avant. Souriant à sa soudaine idée, elle prit sa main, et le força à se lever. Harry perdit un peu l'équilibre avant de le regagner. « Chiara ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune fille rit, et commença à l'éloigner de la maison. « Nous allons t'acheter quelques vêtements décents. »

Harry rougit un peu mais commença à essayer de se libérer d'elle. « Mais Chi, je n'ai pas d'argent ici, et encore moins de l'argent muggle ! »

La jeune fille haussa ses épaules. « Peu importe, nous en demanderons un peu à mes parents, tu pourras nous le rendre lorsque nous irons à Diagon Alley. »

Harry essaya d'en dire plus, mais son amie ne voulait pas l'écouter et continuait simplement à marcher. 

Aucun ne vit qu'ils dépassèrent une vieille dame alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre les parents de Hermione. La femme les regarda avec perplexité, se demandant qui ils étaient puisqu'elle ne les avait jamais vus auparavant, et ils lui semblaient familiers. Après qu'elle ait vu le duo disparaître au coin de la rue, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la maison d'où ils venaient de sortir. Son expression placide se transformant en un froncement, lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était la maison des Dursley. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis quelques jours, et la soudaine apparition des deux adolescents inconnus la rendaient nerveuse. Elle retourna rapidement à sa maison, elle devait avertir Dumbledore, spécialement depuis qu'elle avait trouvé pourquoi les deux adolescents semblaient si familiers. Elle pouvait jurer que la jeune fille était une Malfoy. Elle avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux que Lucius, mais ses traits n'étaient pas les mêmes. D'un autre côté, le garçon lui rappelait fortement Severus Snape. Oui, elle devait parler à Dumbledore. 

Utilisant le portoloin d'urgence qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa maison, elle arriva à Hogsmeade, et commença le court chemin vers le château. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée, elle remarqua l'heure, et elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, puisque tout le monde devait être en train de déjeuner. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir plusieurs personnes assises dans la Salle, la plupart des professeurs avaient décidé d'interrompre leurs vacances et de rester au château pour aider Dumbledore, en dehors de plusieurs Aurors, et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui étaient assis là, parlant à voix basse. Tous arrêtèrent leur activité pour la regarder lorsqu'elle rentra avec précipitation. Le vieux directeur se leva lentement de son siège, se demandant clairement pourquoi elle était là.

« Bienvenue, Arabella, nous ne vous attendions pas. »

La vieille femme s'arrêta devant lui, et hocha légèrement de la tête, puis jeta un coup d'œil au Maître de Potions, qui la regardait sans intérêt. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que ces yeux noirs cachaient. 

« Arabella ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. « Je m'excuse. Quelque chose de vraiment étrange est arrivé à Privet Drive aujourd'hui, Albus. »

Le vieil homme se renfrogna légèrement et lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le siège vide de la table circulaire. « Est-ce que le jeune M. Potter est en danger ? »

La femme s'assit, et secoua légèrement sa tête. « Pas que je sache. C'est simplement, que j'ai vu deux adolescents étranges sortir de sa maison. »

Dumbledore leva un sourcil. « Le garçon est autorisé à avoir des amis, Arabella. »

La femme grogna. « Puis-je vous rappeler, Albus, que Harry n'a jamais eut d'ami muggle, jamais. Les Dursley se sont assurés de ça. »

Les yeux du directeur s'attristèrent un peu, et il se tint les mains. « Peut être qu'ils viennent pour le garçon des Dursley ? »

« Cela se pourrait, sauf que la jeune fille ressemble à une Malfoy. »

Elle venait d'attirer l'attention. Dumbledore avait maintenant le front plisser. « Une Malfoy ? Est-ce que vous en êtes sûr, Arabella ? »

La femme le vit regarder légèrement vers le Maître de Potions, mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas le remarquer, il devenait plus pâle de minute en minute, et il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Se tournant vers le vieil homme, elle acquiesça. « Oui, très sûr. Qui ne reconnaît pas ces cheveux ? »

Dumbledore se tourna vers son maître de potions. « Severus, est-ce que tu sais qui cela pourrait être ? Je n'étais pas au courant que les Malfoy avaient une fille dans leur famille de l'âge de Harry. »

Le jeune homme sortit de son humeur pensive, et le regarda avec ses yeux noirs. Dumbledore se renfrogna, suivant les pensées de l'homme, et d'une douce voix, il essaya de le réconforter. « Severus, Dalila est morte il y a très longtemps, vous vous en souvenez ? Cela ne peut pas être elle. »

Severus leva légèrement ses yeux au ciel, mais ignora ses mots, se tournant à la place vers la femme. « Et le garçon, Arabella ? »

La femme bougea, mal à l'aise « Le garçon te ressemblait, Severus. »

Le Maître de Potions acquiesça, mais il ne sembla pas surpris par les nouvelles. Dumbledore, de l'autre côté, semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Tous les autres le regardaient silencieusement. Beaucoup savaient ce que c'était, ils étaient tous au courant pour les enfants de Severus, et leur fin tragique. 

La voix ferme de Dumbledore brisa le silence. « Severus, ces deux adolescents ne peuvent pas être Dalila et Darrick, ils sont morts. »

Le vieil homme sembla inquiet pour le maître de potions, qui s'était maintenant levé. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, une étincelle dans ses yeux noirs, et un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui rendit encore plus mal à l'aise Dumbledore. 

« C'est rassurant de savoir que je peux encore vous cacher des choses Albus. » 

Tous se renfrognèrent. « Que veux-tu dire, Severus ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, à la place, il prit sa cape, et la posa sur ses épaules, ayant clairement l'intention de partir. Dumbledore se leva aussi, se demandant comment il pouvait convaincre l'autre homme que son fils et sa fille ne pouvaient pas être en vie. Il était conscient de combien leurs morts avaient fait mal au jeune sorcier, mais il avait pensé que c'était fini. Avant qu'il ait la chance de dire quelque chose, les portes s'ouvrirent pour la seconde fois. Un étrange adolescent se trouvait là. Arabella remarqua qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu il y a à peine une heure. Le jeune homme semblait être en état de choc, et ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de bouger. Ses yeux se fixèrent finalement sur les yeux sombres du maître de potions, et il courut dans ses bras. 

« Oncle Sev ! Papa a dit que je n'étais pas son fils, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai changé ? Je lui ai demandé, mais il a dit que si je voulais savoir, je devais venir te parler. Il a dit qu'il me déshériterait si je venais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité, s'il te plait, oncle Sev, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tout le monde était figé, allant lentement vers la même conclusion. Severus était le seul qui ne montrait aucun surprise, à la place il sembla énervé, murmurant combien les Malfoy étaient idiots, alors qu'il étreignait le garçon contre lui. 

Le vieux directeur se rassit lourdement, et regarda l'adolescent. « Severus ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, mais sa grimace fut remplacé par un sourire. « Mmh, est-ce que vous saviez que Lucius Malfoy était incapable d'avoir des enfants ? »

Beaucoup de regards incrédules regardèrent ses yeux amusés. Dumbledore le regarda surprit. « Tu veux dire que c'était Lucius qui a tué… »

Les yeux de Severus devinrent tristes, et il baissa les yeux vers son filleul. « Oui. Lucius avait besoin d'un héritier, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir un par lui-même, il a décidé de prendre le fils de sa sœur. D'abord, il lui a demandé de lui donner Darrick, mais elle a refusé, et cela a causé sa mort. »

Dumbledore secoua sa tête. « Tu le savais pendant tout ce temps… »

Snape le regarda, furieusement. « Et qu'aurai-je pu faire ? Voldemort a approuvé, et si j'avais été contre lui, vous n'auriez pas seulement perdu votre seul espion, mais je serai également mort. Et après Voldemort, est-ce que vous pensez honnêtement que quelqu'un me croirait face à Malfoy ? » Caressant les cheveux du garçon, il continua d'une voix douce. « Et même si je ne le voulais pas, je savais que Darrick aurait une bonne enfance avec Lucius, peut-être même meilleure que celle que j'aurai pu lui donner. »

Remus, qui était resté assis silencieusement jusqu'à maintenant, parla. « Alors, la fille que Arabella a vu était Dalila ? »

Snape acquiesça légèrement. « Probablement. » Assumant qu'ils voulaient une explication, il continua. « Lucius ne voulait et n'avait pas besoin de Dalila, donc Voldemort me l'a rendu avec l'ordre de la tuer, après tout, son apparence montrerait que les enfants n'étaient pas morts, et tout le monde commencerait à se poser des question sur le fils Malfoy. » 

Remus grimaça. « C'est horrible. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous parlons de Voldemort, Lupin, il est fou. Je n'ai visiblement pas pu la tuer, donc je l'ai mis dans un orphelinat muggle, sachant qu'elle était encore jeune, et qu'elle avait une bonne chance d'être adoptée. D'abord, je suivais sa trace, mais j'ai vite décidé qu'elle serait plus en sécurité si je ne savais pas, de cette façon, personne ne pourrait me faire révéler où elle était. »

Dumbledore se renfrogna. « Comment as-tu dissimuler son apparence ? Il serait facile de la suivre si elle ressemblait à une Malfoy. En plus, le jeune Monsieur Malfoy semble avoir également bien changé. »

Le front de Severus se plissa, ils étaient en train d'entrer dans des parties de son passé qu'il ne voulait pas raconter, en tous cas, pas encore. « Lily m'a aidé. »

Quelques têtes se relevèrent, Lupin fut le premier à parler. « Lily était au courant de ça ? »

Severus acquiesça avec reluctance. « Vous savez qu'elle était la meilleure en Enchantements. Elle a charmé Dalila, et s'est assuré que les charmes de dissimulation ne tomberaient pas avant son quinzième anniversaire. C'était hier. Je suppose que Lucius a fait de même avec Darrick pour le faire ressembler un peu plus à lui. » 

Soupirant, il leva une main avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui en demander plus. « Ecoutez, je comprends que vous avez beaucoup de question, et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y a bien plus derrière l'histoire que vous connaissez, mais si je commence maintenant, je ne serais pas là pour aller chercher Dalila et son ami. Je veux simplement dire les choses une fois, et ils doivent également l'entendre. » Il grimaça légèrement. « J'aurai dû aller les chercher il y a longtemps, surtout Zack. Il me déteste probablement maintenant, ce n'est pas que je le blâme. »

Dumbledore leva un sourcil. « Zack ? »

Severus acquiesça tristement. « Plus tard, Albus. » Se tournant vers l'autre garçon qui était encore accroché à lui, il parla doucement. « Est-ce que tu veux rester ici, ou est ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

L'adolescent se serra un peu plus contre lui. « Je veux venir. »

Severus acquiesça, et retira ses bras de sa taille, gardant une de mains du garçon dans la sienne. « Viens alors. » Se retournant, il bougea légèrement la tête. « Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Sans un autre mot, il quitta la salle, laissant derrière lui, un groupe confus et curieux.

------

Nombre de Reviews par chapitre en français : 15, 8 

_Nombre de Reviews par chapitre en anglais : 15, 2_

Conclusion… on est en train de se faire rattraper par la version anglaise… alors op… un p't click en bas de la page…. 


	9. Aller Chercher les Enfants

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est  JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction. **

Et voilà un autre chapitre… bon je sais pas non plus si j'aurai le temps d'en traduire un la semaine prochaine entre deux exams… mais on va essayer… dépend de comment ça marche… et de mon humeur après ça… 

Bon pour la correspondance demandé… 

**Harry** Zackary Severus Snape 

**Hermione** Chiara Angela Potter (vrai nom ) Dalila Angela Snape(nom officiel) 

**Draco** Heron James Potter (vrai nom ) Darrick Severus Snape (nom officiel ) 

------

**Chapitre 8 : Aller chercher les enfants. **

------

Harry était allongé sur son lit en cette soirée, épuisé, se rappelant de ne jamais aller faire les boutiques à nouveau avec Chiara. Cela avait été bien, mais la jeune fille avait bien trop d'énergie pour continuer. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait aller d'une boutique à une autre sans se fatiguer. Il avait essayé des centaines de vêtements, ou, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. A la fin, il la laissa simplement choisir ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux, et après ça, il la guida vers un petit café pour déjeuner. Ses parents les rencontrèrent là, ils avaient trouvé une maison, et avait déjà dit qu'ils voulaient y déménager dès que possible. Chiara avait rit à voix basse, sachant que ses parents pensaient probablement que cela leur prendrait des semaines. Riant encore, Chiara leur dit que Harry et elle s'occuperaient de l'emballage, et qu'ils seraient capables de déménager le jour même. Légèrement incrédules, mais faisant confiance à leur fille, Mrs Granger les reconduisit à leur ancienne maison alors que Mr Granger alla signer les papiers. 

Pendant une heure, lui et Chiara bougèrent leurs baguettes, mettant des enchantements de rétrécissement sur tout, et les mettant dans une boîte. Une heure plus tard, lorsque Mrs Granger revint, elle découvrit sa maison vide avec une boîte. Elle leur dit qu'ils feraient mieux d'être capable de tout remettre correctement, ou bien ils auraient de gros problèmes. Chiara ne fit que rire, et ils retournèrent vers la nouvelle maison. 

Zack partit un peu plus tard, laissant les Granger ranger leurs affaires en paix. Il retourna avec reluctance vers la maison des Dursley, où il était en ce moment en train d'essayer de détendre ses membres fatigués. Il était en train de s'endormir légèrement, lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. 

Pétunia, entendant la sonnette, laissa tomber le torchon qu'elle était en train d'utiliser, et se dirigea vers la porte, sachant que son neveu n'allait pas répondre. Ouvrant la porte légèrement, elle fut nez à nez avec un homme grand, et un adolescent. Ouvrant la porte un peu plus, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier en voyant l'homme. Il ressemblait énormément à Harry, quelque chose se passait. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque l'homme sombre s'éclaircit la gorge. 

« Désolé, puis-je vous aider ? »

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise par les prochains mots. « Nous cherchons Harry Potter. »

Pétunia grimaça de dégoût mais ouvrit la porte un peu plus, leur indiquant de rentrer. Elle savait qu'ils rentreraient de toute façon, donc elle préférait aussi bien garder sa porte intacte. Se tournant vers les escaliers, elle haussa sa voix. « Gamin ! Il y a des gens venu te voir ! Descends tout de suite. »

Alors que l'adolescent blond regardait autour de lui, l'homme plus âgé se renfrogna en entendant le ton de voix utilisée par la femme. Il pouvait clairement entendre le dégoût dans sa voix, mais ce n'était sûrement pas dirigé vers Harry. Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Levant les yeux, sa respiration s'arrêta soudainement. Arabella avait eut raison, il lui ressemblait trait pour trait. L'adolescent s'arrêta également immédiatement, à la moitié des escaliers. Ses sourcils se relevèrent alors qu'il continuait de marcher lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face de Snape. Regardant vers l'adolescent qui se tenait à côté de son frère, il remarqua qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Chiara, donc il n'était pas difficile de supposer que c'était Heron. Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que l'autre adolescent serrait la main de son père alors qu'il devait prétendre ne rien savoir à propos de lui, il se sentait jaloux, mais il pouvait difficilement faire quelque chose là-dessus. 

Severus ne manqua pas le regard jaloux que l'autre adolescent envoya dans la direction de Darrick, et il commença à se demander ce que son fils savait vraiment. Le fait qu'il était avec Chiara et le fait qu'il n'avait parlé à personne de son changement d'apparence lui disait que le garçon en savait bien plus que ce qu'il pensait. Mais, le garçon l'aurait confronté s'il avait su, c'était après tout un Gryffindor, et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse le découvrir, seul lui savait la vérité. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que le garçon était jaloux ? Regardant vers la femme qui cachait tout juste son dégoût envers le garçon, il supposa que peut-être la vie de Zack n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Il secoua légèrement sa tête, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant, il devait garder la tête claire, et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait maintenant ne l'aidait pas. Finalement, la douce voix de Harry brisa le silence. 

« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Snape ? »

L'homme tourna son attention vers le garçon. Acquiesçant légèrement, il essaya de rendre sa voix douce et réconfortante, il savait que dans quelques heures il se retrouverait nez à nez avec trois adolescents affolés sur les mains, et il n'avait pas besoin de les énerver un peu plus. « Oui, tu es demandé à Hogwarts. Est-ce que tu peux empaqueter tes affaires ? Tu ne rentreras pas ici. »

Harry hocha légèrement de la tête, et commença à remonter les escaliers, mais la voix de Snape l'arrêta. « Harry. »

Le garçon se tendit, et se retourna un peu. « Professeur ? »

« Tu as été vu avec une jeune fille aujourd'hui. Est ce que tu peux l'avertir ? Elle vient aussi avec nous. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre adolescent avant d'acquiescer, se demandant pendant tout ce temps ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Pas une fois il n'avait ouvert sa bouche pour l'insulter, il semblait simplement triste et confus. Au lieu de monter, il se dirigea vers le téléphone et le prit. Tournant son dos vers les trois autres, il parla rapidement et à voix basse avant de raccrocher. Se tournant vers Snape, il acquiesça. 

« Elle sera là dans dix minutes. »

Sans un autre mot, le garçon se retourna, et monta les escaliers. Draco, qui avait regardé tout avec curiosité, se tourna vers son oncle. « Oncle Sev, est-ce que tu es sûr que c'était Potter ? Il… Il n'agit vraiment pas comme je m'y attendais. Je pensais qu'il nous aurait insulté et qu'il aurait posé beaucoup de questions. »

Severus regarda pensivement les escaliers. « C'était lui, oui. » Regardant vers la tante du garçon, qui les fixait toujours, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il savait réellement sur Harry. Durant le voyage vers Privet Drive, il avait essayé de trouver un moyen de pousser Potter à aller avec lui sans avoir trop à lui parler, ou en s'énervant. Il ne voulait pas commencer à se confesser alors qu'il était irrité par le garçon, ou que tout lui échappait. Mais il était là, et pas une seule question ne fut posée par le garçon, il avait simplement acquiescé, signalant qu'il acceptait. Qu'était-il arrivé au fier Gryffindor qui avait quitté Hogwarts il y a un mois, est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui ? Il le découvrirait, s'il allait partager ses secrets, il pourrait très bien prendre le garçon chez lui comme il avait souhaité le faire. Regardant vers la tante, il vit l'étincelle heureuse au plus profond de ses yeux, ce qui ne fit que confirmer sa pensée qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Oui, prendre Zack pour vivre avec lui serait le mieux. Enfin, cela se passerait si le garçon acceptait, et cela prendra sans doute beaucoup de temps pour le convaincre. 

Soupirant, il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit descendre à nouveau les escaliers. Il portait maintenant un jean noir, et un tee-shirt blanc, remplaçant les tee-shirts et shorts habituels qu'il portait. Il ne portait pas de robe, mais Snape pensait qu'aucune ne lui allait de toute façon. Harry venait juste d'atteindre le bas des escaliers lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. La jeune fille qui entra était pratiquement identique à Draco. Les deux adolescents blonds s'immobilisèrent, et se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Finalement, la jeune fille fit un hochement de tête à son frère, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas surprise. Il se dit que Harry l'avait probablement averti, et il ne pensa rien de plus. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et bougea à nouveau sa tête. 

« Professeur Snape. »

Et bien, cela répondait à la question, c'est-à-dire, est-ce qu'elle allait à Hogwarts, il avait toujours espéré qu'elle y allait. « Bonjour, Miss… »

Elle leva un sourcil mais ne répondit pas à sa question silencieuse. A la place, elle se dirigea vers Harry, et l'embrassa doucement sur sa joue. « Hey Harry. »

Des yeux verts dansants rencontrèrent les siens. « Salut Hermione. »

D'un coin de leurs yeux, ils regardèrent les deux autres. Ils furent récompensés par des regards choqués, et ils eurent des problèmes à s'empêcher de rire. Finalement, le professeur Snape réussit à rassembler ses pensées, et serra finalement la main de Draco. « Nous devons y aller. »

Les trois adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, et il sortit un collier qu'il avait toujours utilisé comme portkey. Il n'avait cependant pas compté sur la réaction de Harry. Le garçon était devenu mortellement pâle, et reculait, essayant de s'en éloigner le plus possible, malgré le fait que Hermione serrait son bras. La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur son meilleur ami, et tourna un regard inquiet vers le professeur perplexe. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, professeur, le tournoi… »

La compréhension apparut dans les yeux de l'homme, et il se maudit intérieurement, il aurait dû s'en souvenir. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas apparaître avec les trois adolescents en même temps, et il n'allait pas faire des allées-retours en les laissant sans protection. Essayant de décider pour la meilleure solution, la réponse lui fut donner par Draco. 

« Pourquoi est ce que Gra… Hermione et moi ne prendrions nous pas le portkey et que vous, vous apparaissiez avec Potter. »

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'autre adolescent, et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avec gratitude. Le garçon lui rendit nerveusement son sourire, visiblement peu habitué à ça. Regardant à nouveau le professeur Snape, elle vit l'autre homme acquiescer légèrement. « Cela pourrait être le mieux. Le portkey va vous amener à l'infirmerie, tout le monde nous attend dans la Grande Salle. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui était tout ce monde, mais au lieu de demander, elle se tourna vers Harry, qui était un peu en train de trembler, ses yeux fixer fermement sur le portkey. Serrant son bras, elle le fit la regarder, et se pencher légèrement pour qu'elle puisse lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille. 

Snape ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais cela l'avait visiblement aidé, puisque un peu de couleurs revint sur ses joues. Hochant de la tête, le garçon aux cheveux sombres libéra son bras de ses mains, et recula un peu plus. Après l'avoir regarder avec inquiétude, Chiara avança, et posa une main sur le portkey au même moment que Draco. Avec un petit pop, les deux adolescents disparurent, et Snape se tourna vers Harry, qui avait une expression perdue sur son visage. Avec prudence, ne voulant pas surprendre le garçon, il alla à ses côtés, et passa un bras sur ses épaules. 

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La tête du garçon se releva, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir confus, il avait toujours imaginé que lorsque le temps de la confrontation avec son père serait venu, l'homme serait froid, et s'en ficherait, essayant de se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible. Mais ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il connaissait, l'homme qu'il méprisait, est-ce qu'il pouvait être Sev ? Le mari de sa mère ? L'homme que sa mère avait appris à aimer ? Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'était, et il comprit soudainement ce que sa mère avait ressentit, cet homme pouvait aimer. Mais oserait-il ? Est-ce qu'il oserait donné sa confiance et son amour à cet homme qui avait transformé sa vie en enfer ? Il ne savait pas, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que grâce au petit aperçu de Sev, il était prêt à essayer. 

L'homme serra son épaule, visiblement inquiet par ce long silence. « Harry ? »

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, puis les baissa. « Désolé, professeur, je vais bien. »

Snape doutait de ça, mais il ne dit rien d'autre. Il laissa tomber le bras des épaules de l'adolescent et prit sa main. Doucement, il le guida à l'extérieur, sa malle flottant derrière lui. 

------

Nombre de reviews par chapitre en français : 18,85 

Nombre de reviews par chapitre en anglais : 18,71 

En  bref… on a une review d'avance… 

Bon … pour une fois … je vais répondre aux reviews ^_^ Ca change

**Lunenoire** : Ahhh le temps des explications va bientôt arriver… 

**Céléshoot** : De rien… je fais de mon mieux… et Polaris écrit le plus vite possible (lui donne un coup de pied pour que ça aille plus vite… ) 

**Lounouboudou** : Clap clap clap… merci d'avoir cliquer ^_^ Non… il va pas finir avec Hermi… pour autant que je le sache… Polaris n'aime pas ce couple là… et n'est pas doué pour les romances… alors c'est peu probable… 

**Cynore** : Faisait longtemps toi ^_^ * Tu me fais rougir * 

**Tiffany Shin** : Moi aussi je suis pressé d'avoir le prochain chapitre… 

**Hanna** : Tout est génial dans ses fics… le chapitre 9 va bientôt venir ^_^

**Diane 23** : Ouii !!! Soulevement des troupes… on a une review d'avance !!! J'ai transmis tes compliments ^_^

**Phantme** : Réaction … au prochain chapitre ^_^

**Moonymei** : Merci merci… la suite… la semaine pro si tout va bien 

**Erika** : Elle est pas loin de nous rattraper… Euhhh je vais te faire un récapitulatif de suite… (c'est koi les noms déjà … ^_^) Y'aura pas de confusion… les vrais noms seront utilisé … Severus est un jeune homme là… simplement parce que c'était comparé à Dumbledore… donc… ah mon avis… il est jeune ^_^. 

**Miya Black** : Et oui….sev se réveille. 

**Fumseck** : Merci … je sais c'est très bien… que j'aimerai écrire comme ça … 

**Hermimi** : Moi aussi j'aime bien ma fic (si seulement c'était la mienne ) Et je lacherai pas … on lache pas les fic de polaris… 

**Doudou** : Ouais il nous rattrape… on est côte à côte Merchiii pour les compliments. 

**Deedlit** : Voilà la suite !!! T'as plus qu'à attendre le suivant ^_^ Pas beaucoup de réactions pour le moment … ça viendra… 

**Angel-blue **: Je transmets à Polaris instantanément… ne t'inquiètes pas ^_^ Les explications… après ! 

**Pheneatis** : Ohhhh une reviews… merchiiii… félicitations pour le cap des 1000 avec Web of lies miss ^_^

**|ss|s** : Je lâche pas ^_^

**Juju** : Heureuse que cela te plaise 

**S-Jennifer-S** : Toutes les reviews font plaisir 

**Godric2** : C'est pour la bonne cause… et merci ^_^

**Kyzara** : Viii une petite review ^_^

**Shinia Marina** : Contente que le pêché te plaise ^_^ … Enfin si on aime celle là… on ne peut que aimer l'autre… Je ne sais pas quand sera la suite… j'ai envoyé un mail à Severitus hier soir…. On verra.. 

**Aulili** : Oui, on a perdu notre avance… les anglais se sont réveillé … Non on peut pas avoir la suite plus tôt… va falloir que vous attendiez ^_^

**Ron Ravenclaw** : Merci Merci ^_^

**Lyly** : La suite arrive… 

**Emilie** : Je sais… je choisis les bonnes fictions à traduire…. Comme d'habitude 

**Larm** (X2 ) : tiens… une review en double… 

**Forminus** : Oui c'est hors de question ! 

**Dil** : Je sais que tu es chez moi… regarde la petite fiche… pas prête de sortir non plus … Désolé pour le découpage… mais c pas ma faute… (quoi que ça doit être un peu de la mienne aussi … )

**Morgane Ceridwen **: T'avais oublié !!! tsssssss la honte ! .. et ben… tout ça… c'est dans le prochain ^_^

**Emy** : Et les rebondissements sont pas finis… mon niveau d'anglais était proche de 0 quand j'ai commencé … donc ça viendra … si tu bosses… 

**Daikyo** : Je suis flattée que tu penses ça ^_^

**Himi** : Viii la Vf doit gagné ! t'as super frustrée… ? moi aussi… je veux la suite ! ^_^ * Embrasses Polaris pour toi * 

**Laurie** : Zack est Harry et Chiara est Hermione… mais … le truc c'est que … sur les papiers officiel… Le nom de Hermi était Dalila… (vu que Hermi est le nom qui lui a été donné après sa seconde adoption… ^_^ … Dalila est le nom officiel… chiara le véritable… )

**Seigneur-Lord** : Oui il a encore sa cicatrice me dit polaris ^_^

Et voilà… fini…. Mon dieu… y'en avait beaucoup ^_^


	10. La vérité sort

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction. 

Bon voilà le petit chapitre de la journée… y'aura pas de réponse aux reviews cette fois ci… puisque… je parts passer mes exams de suite… 

Bonne lecture 

------

**Chapitre 9 : La vérité sort**

------

Comme le professeur Snape le leur avait dit, Draco et Hermione arrivèrent à l'Infirmerie. Chiara s'était attendue à voir Madame Pomfrey travailler dans la pièce, mais l'infirmière n'était pas là. Avec un coup de baguette magique, elle posa sa malle sur le sol, et se tourna vers son jumeau, qui la regardait avec attention. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Le garçon cligna des yeux mais secoua de la tête. « Non, désolé. C'est simplement que… tu me ressembles tellement que c'est étrange. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, comprenant. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire, nous sommes simplement chanceux de ne pas avoir à utiliser nos nouvelles apparences maintenant. » 

Draco leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai aussi un charme de dissimulation sur moi ? »

Hermione le regarda attentivement, se demandant si elle devait lui dire qu'elle savait réellement qui il était. Au final, elle haussa des épaules et acquiesça. « Bon point, j'ai simplement supposé. »

Draco sembla satisfait de cette réponse, et lui fit un petit sourire. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait avec lui, il n'agissait pas comme elle se l'était attendue. Interrompant ses pensées, elle lui signala de bouger, Snape avait dit qu'ils étaient attendus dans la Grande Salle donc ils feraient mieux d'y aller. 

Ils firent le chemin en silence, des milliers de questions volaient à travers la tête de Darrick, il avait envie de les poser à haute voix, mais, sachant que la jeune fille marchant à ses côtés était probablement encore plus confuse que lui, il garda le silence. Avant même qu'ils aient atteint la Salle, ils purent entendre de nombreuses voix y provenant. Draco bougea nerveusement, se demandant ce que tout le monde pensait de lui après la façon dont il avait paniqué. Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer cela, et elle poussa fermement la porte, entrant. 

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent alors que tous se retournèrent pour regarder la jeune fille qui venait juste de rentrer. Hermione sentit Draco se tenir derrière elle, et elle commença à traverser la pièce. Le directeur se leva de son siège, et fit un signe de tête vers les deux adolescents. 

« Où est Severus ? Est-ce qu'il y a eut des problèmes ? »

Hermione secoua légèrement sa tête. « Non, il va bientôt apparaître avec… mon ami. »

Elle ne savait pas ce que le maître de potions leur avait dit, mais elle n'était pas sur le point de le révéler. Soupirant légèrement, elle s'assit dans l'un des sièges vides, essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux que tous les autres leur lançaient. Draco s'assit à côté d'elle, et regarda autour de lui. Il semblait que Dumbledore avait envoyé des gens ailleurs, seuls les professeurs, Lupin, et les frères aînés Weasley étaient encore là. Regardant à côté, il se demandait si quelqu'un s'avait que la jeune fille assise à côté de lui était Granger. Probablement pas, après tout, pas même Snape n'avait su qui elle était avant que Potter ne dise son nom. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle ne leur avait rien dit, après tout, elle devait être aussi confuse qu'il ne l'était. Mais en la regardant attentivement, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. La jeune fille le regarda soudainement, saisissant son regard. 

« Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Cela fit rire tous les autres. Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de répondre, Snape apparut dans la pièce suivit de Potter. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres semblait bien mieux que lorsqu'il était chez sa tante. L'attention de tous se reporta sur le duo, et Draco put entendre plusieurs cris venant d'eux. Harry sembla également le remarquer, mais il choisit de les ignorer. A la place, il marcha dans la direction où Granger était assise. Sans un mot, la jeune fille se leva, laissant son ami s'asseoir, et après qu'il l'eut fait, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, posant sa tête contre son épaule pour qu'elle puisse encore voir tout le monde assis à la table. 

Snape posa sa cape, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry, s'ils avaient regardés dans ses yeux, ils auraient pu voir combien l'homme était nerveux, il était visible qu'il ne voulait pas donner d'explications pour ce qu'ils allaient demandé. Malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, donc, il se leva, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. « Severus, je pense que tu nous dois à tous une explication, mais d'abord, pourquoi ne pas nous présenter vos jeunes amis. »

Snape massa ses yeux, fatigué. « Pour ne pas rendre les choses plus confuses, je suggère que nous les appelions par les noms qu'ils ont toujours connus. » Faisant un signe de tête vers l'adolescent blond, l'homme aux cheveux sombres le présenta. « Voici Draco Malfoy. » Le jeune garçon regarda les deux autres adolescents, s'attendant à voir une sorte d'animosité, mais à sa surprise, ils le regardaient calmement, oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec eux. Snape ne sembla pas voir le regard perplexe de son filleul, et continua à parler. « La jeune fille est Hermione Granger. » Plusieurs cris répondirent à ses mots, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle, qui ne fit que hocher de la tête, confirmant qu'elle était effectivement Hermione. « Et le garçon est Harry Potter. »

Tous furent encore plus choqués, Lupin se leva de son siège, ses yeux fixés sur le fils de son ami. L'adolescent passa une main à travers ses cheveux, montrant brièvement la célèbre cicatrice. Le loup-garou cligna légèrement des yeux. « Est-ce vraiment toi, Harry ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça. « Oui, professeur, c'est moi. »

Remus se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, et tourna ses yeux brûlants vers le maître de Potions. « Que se passe-t-il Severus ? »

L'homme soupira, et se frotta à nouveau les yeux, se demandant comment il devait expliquer ça. Finalement, prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à parler. « Je suppose que tout a commencé lorsque nous allions à Hogwarts. Je ne sais pas combien sont au courant de ça dans cette pièce, mais durant ma cinquième année, j'ai commencé à sortir avec Lily. A peu près à la même période, James a également trouvé une partenaire, mais ce n'était pas Lily, c'était Angela Malfoy. » Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent avec incrédulité, mais il continua, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. « Lorsque Lucius a commencé à se douter de quelque chose, nous avons trouvé un moyen de cacher nos relations. Mes parents et la famille Malfoy faisaient pression sur moi pour commencer une relation avec Angela, donc nous avons fait ça. Potter et Lily sont sortis ensemble quelques jours plus tard, ainsi que Angela et moi. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait découvert la vérité, pas même lorsque nous avons commencé les leçons de soutien. » McGonagall et Dumbledore acquiescèrent, se souvenant du fait qu'ils avaient trouvé cela étrange à cette période. « Lorsque nous avons atteint notre septième année, on a fait à nouveau pression sur nous pour que nous nous marrions. Et nous l'avons fait, mais pas vraiment de la façon dont nos parents s'y attendaient. Angela a tout arrangé, comme chaque Malfoy, elle avait beaucoup d'amis, et elle a réussit à nous marier avant que nous passions nos NEWT. Après ça, ses amis nous ont aidé à organiser les mariages officiels. »

Tout le monde en était maintenant bouche bée, comment avaient-ils réussit à garder un tel secret de tous ? Les seuls qui ne paraissaient pas surpris étaient Harry et Hermione, à la place, ils semblaient s'amuser des regards choqués de leurs professeurs, quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de faire tous les jours. Par chance, personne ne remarquait encore leurs regards amusés. Lupin était probablement le plus choqué du groupe. Il avait été un ami proche des Potter, enfin, avec James et Lily, et il ne s'était jamais douté de rien. « Bon dieu, tu étais marié avec Lily, et personne ne l'a découvert. Comment est-ce que tu as réussit ça ? »

L'autre homme haussa légèrement des épaules. « Quelques fois, c'était dur, mais c'était mieux que d'être marié à quelqu'un que l'on aime pas. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Comme vous le savez, nous avons tous eut des enfants. Angela et James ont eut des jumeaux. » Il indiqua avec sa tête les deux blonds. « Ils ont été nommés Chiara et Heron, même si leurs noms officiels furent Dalila et Darrick. Lily et moi avons eut un fils, Zackary. »

Son regard se tourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, et pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas surpris. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se demander pourquoi, parce que Draco se releva de sa chaise, et le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Attends une minute, tu dis que je suis le fils de Potter ? »

Severus acquiesça légèrement. Là, c'était plutôt la réaction qu'il avait attendue des enfants. Draco s'écroula à nouveau dans sa chaise, et mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Cela doit être un cauchemar. »

Quelques personnes hochèrent de la tête, gagnant ainsi un regard dur du maître de potions. Draco reporta finalement son attention sur sa sœur jumelle, seulement pour la découvrir en train de somnoler contre l'épaule de Harry. C'était trop pour l'adolescent. Sautant à nouveau, il fut complètement tourné vers sa sœur, le rouge de la colère recouvrant ses joues pâles. 

« Granger ! Comment peux-tu dormir à un moment pareil ? »

Harry qui s'était aussi adossé à sa chaise avec fatigue leva les yeux, un peu surpris par ce bruit. La jeune fille sur ses genoux ouvrit un œil paresseux et regarda son jumeau furieux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est déjà le moment de réfuter le fait que James ne puisse pas être notre père ? » Le soudain silence fut assourdissant, tous la regardèrent maintenant. Hermione les ignora et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. « Mmh, je prends ce silence pour un oui, il est temps, mais je n'ai vraiment aucun problème sur le fait que James soit mon père. Est-ce que je dois discuter sur le fait que ma mère est une Malfoy ? Qu'en penses-tu Zack ? »

Le garçon secoua légèrement sa tête, ses yeux amusés parcourant la pièce avant de se fixer à nouveau sur elle. « Tu peux fulminer contre ce que tu veux, fulminer contre le fait que Lucius Malfoy est ton oncle pour ce que j'en pense, mais laissez-moi me reposer ta petite sortie a été très fatigante. »

Chiara fit la moue. « Elle ne l'était pas, tu avais besoin de vêtements. » Puis, faisant un grand sourire, elle dit d'une voie joyeuse. « Pourquoi ne fulmines-tu pas sur le fait que le professeur Snape est ton père ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Pas besoin, je le sais depuis des siècles. »

Hermione renifla. « Bien sûr que tu le savais, Monsieur ignorons tout. »

Zack se mit à rire. « Hey, que puis-je dire ? C'était plus facile de cette façon. »

Chiara leva un sourcil. « Et tu es supposé être un Gryffindor. »

Harry étira ses bras, mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer leur petite discussion, une voix douce les interrompit. 

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

D'un seul coup, les deux adolescents perdirent leurs sourires, et se tournèrent vers le maître de potions pâle. Ses yeux se plissèrent, Harry gardant sa bouche fermée, il n'était pas sur le point de parler à l'homme. Qu'il doive accepter la vérité ne signifiait rien. Pas même le fait que Snape avait été gentil avec lui aujourd'hui pour lui faire confiance. Chiara, sentant que son ami n'allait pas répondre, décida de parler. « Zack l'a découvert il y a trois ans, je l'ai découvert l'année dernière. »


	11. Entre les Mains de Snape

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction 

Nous revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre…. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…. Bonne lecture…. ****

------

**Chapitre 10 : Entre les mains de Snape **

------

Le silence était assourdissant, personne n'osait parler. Snape était mortellement pâle. Pendant toutes ses années, son fils avait su la vérité, et il n'avait jamais rien dit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mentionné ? Et comment l'avait-il découverte ? D'une voix douce, il posa ses questions. « Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? Et comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

Pendant un moment, il sembla que Harry n'allait rien dire, mais après que Chiara lui ait donné un petit coup de coude, il soupira et parla. « Je n'ai jamais vu une raison pour moi de tout dire, vous m'avez très bien fait comprendre vos sentiments envers moi. Peu importe ce que vous pensez de moi, je n'aimais pas l'idée que l'on me dise platement que j'étais haï par mon propre père. »

L'homme pâlit encore plus si c'était possible. « Je ne te déteste pas. »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Bien sûr que vous ne me détestez pas. » Il était clair que Harry ne le croyait pas. Avant que l'homme n'ait eut la chance de parler à nouveau pour convaincre l'adolescent, Harry répondit à sa seconde question. « Et pour le comment je l'ai découvert, et bien c'était pendant l'été après ma première année ici, j'ai découvert le journal de ma mère. Elle l'avait laissé à la maison de ma tante, sachant que Voldemort ne le trouverait jamais ici, et qu'il resterait donc protégé. Il y avait plusieurs choses dans la boîte, et je suis sûr que vous voulez les récupérer. » 

Severus acquiesça légèrement, trop accablé pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il voulait dire. Draco, d'un autre côté, était complètement dans ses pensées, essayant de comprendre ce que son oncle venait juste de lui dire. Pendant des années, il s'était moqué de Potter pour être ce qu'il était, pour ne pas avoir de parents, et maintenant, il découvrait qu'il était celui qui n'avait pas de parents, et par-dessus tout, il était un Potter, et pas Harry. C'était un peu trop à accepter. Dumbledore semblait voir que tout le monde était trop choqué ou fatigué pour réellement continuer la réunion, donc il se leva. « Je pense que nous devrions en parler demain. Vous pouvez tous rester ici pour la nuit. Harry, Draco, Hermione, je vais faire préparer des chambres pour vous. »

Snape sortit de ses réflexions et secoua sa tête. « Non Albus. Mon fils et mes filleuls vont rester avec moi dans mes quartiers. »

Dumbledore regarda brièvement les adolescents. Draco ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, le garçon essayait probablement de comprendre tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Harry, de l'autre côté, sembla prêt à protester, mais Chiara lui parla à voix basse, essayant visiblement de le convaincre. Finalement, l'adolescent acquiesça avec reluctance, et Dumbledore laissa partir tout le monde. 

Snape se leva, suivit silencieusement par les trois adolescents. Il les guida rapidement vers les cachots où il avait déjà préparé des chambres pour eux. Il avait su dès le commencement de l'été que cela serait révélé, et il voulait être prêt. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait de lui, son enfant et ses filleuls seront sous sa protection tant qu'ils resteraient au château. Regardant derrière lui, il fut inquiet de voir que les enfants marchaient silencieusement, Harry et Hermione ne parlaient même pas. Il semblait qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour ça. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la peinture d'un serpent. A voix basse, il dit le mot de passe, sachant que les enfants ne s'en souviendraient probablement pas de toute façon. Les chambres étaient très sombres, et il alluma quelques bougies, ne se préoccupant pas d'allumer complètement la chambre puisqu'ils allaient tout droit au lit. Il marcha vers une des portes, et en l'ouvrant, il indiqua aux trois adolescents de s'avancer. Ils entrèrent et virent un petit couloir avec cinq portes. Severus s'arrêta devant les deux premières. « Ce sont vos chambres, les deux sur la droite sont pour Draco et Hermione, elles sont à peu près pareille, donc vous pouvez choisir celle que vous préférez. » Les deux adolescents blonds se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules. Draco indiqua à Hermione qu'elle pouvait choisir la chambre, et elle ouvrit la première porte. Snape se retourna, et montra les deux autres chambres. « La chambre en face de Hermione est la mienne, vous pouvez entrer si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, sinon, restez dehors s'il vous plaît. La chambre opposée à celle de Draco est la tienne, Harry. Et la dernière porte mène à la salle de bain. »

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent, et attendirent de voir si leur professeur avait quelque chose d'autre à dire. Snape, voyant qu'ils étaient très fatigués, sourit avec hésitation. « Je vais appeler les elfes de maisons pour qu'ils vous apportent un peu de nourriture dans vos chambre, et après avoir dîner, je veux que vous alliez dormir, vous semblez complètement morts. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour discuter, pas parce que l'homme avait tord, simplement parce qu'il leur donnait des ordres, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, l'homme leur avait donné des ordres depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de la salle de potions, mais cela avait été différent. Le ton de voix qu'il avait utilisé était différent. Alors que le professeur Snape criait toujours des ordres, s'attendant à ce que tout le monde obéisse de suite. La voix de Severus était maintenant emplie d'inquiétude, et il semblait être plus parental, si on peut imaginer le professeur Snape comme cela. 

Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de parler, Severus leva légèrement une main. « Mange, et puis va au lit, Harry. »

Le garçon ferma sa bouche rapidement, jamais on ne lui avait donné des ordres comme ça, mais voyant que Hermione et Draco ne semblaient pas très choqués par ça, il se dit que c'était simplement l'instinct parental de Snape qui ressortait. Secouant légèrement sa tête, il se tourna vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. 

Entendant les deux autres portes se fermer derrière lui, il décida d'entrer et de fermer sa propre porte. Dès qu'il eut fait cela, de la lumière apparut sur les murs, montrant qu'ils étaient peints d'un bleu foncé. Les meubles étaient d'un bois de couleur miel, alors que les tentures autour du grand lit étaient bleues claires. Regardant autour de lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à la maison, c'était une très jolie chambre, et il avait un peu de mal à imaginer que le professeur Snape avait réussit à créer ça. Posant sa cape sur l'une des chaises entourant une petite table, Harry se dirigea vers le lit. Il fut sur le point d'ouvrir sa malle, lorsqu'un petit pop annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Levant les yeux, il vit un elfe de maison se tenant à côté de la table avec un plateau dans ses mains. 

« Le professeur Snape a dit à Gigy d'apporter à Monsieur Snape son dîner. »

Harry grimaça un peu en entendant ce titre, mais au lieu de la corriger, il prit simplement le plateau. « Merci, Gigy. »

« De rien Monsieur Snape. »

Et avec un autre petit pop, elle disparue de vue. Harry regarda le plateau pendant un moment. Il n'avait pas tellement faim, mais son père avait été clair sur le fait qu'il voulait qu'il mange. Peut-être était-il paranoïaque, mais il ne serait pas surpris si Snape s'assurait qu'ils aient mangé comme il l'avait dit. Le professeur avait été pratiquement gentil envers eux, et Harry ferait tout ce qui est son pouvoir pour conserver cela. Après tout, l'homme ne lui avait pas dit de partir, et de ne plus jamais lui parler. Il lui avait donné une chambre pour lui seul. La première fois qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur Snape, il avait commencé à questionner le comportement de Snape, et dans un petit endroit dans son esprit, il avait commencé à se demander si l'homme le détestait autant qu'il l'avait pensé. 

Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il se leva, et alla vers le lit. Prenant son nouveau pyjama que Chiara lui avait fait acheter, il l'enfila. Il se glissa silencieusement dans le lit, ignorant l'elfe de maison venu pour rapporter son plateau. Il était fatigué et confus, pendant un long moment, il avait craint que le jour où tout serait exposé à la lumière, mais maintenant que c'était finalement arrivé, il se sentit encore plus confus qu'auparavant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Snape. 

Il resta allongé là pendant pratiquement une heure, essayant de découvrir une explication pour l'étrange comportement de son père. Ses pensées commencèrent à se brouiller, et il fut pratiquement endormi lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Après des années chez les Dursley, il se réveilla dans l'immédiat, mais ne bougea pas. Son cousin s'était toujours amusé à le réveiller en lui jetant de l'eau glacée dessus, et il avait vite appris à se réveiller au moindre bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant. Sans bouger, il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir grand-chose dans la pièce assombrie, mais il vit la fine forme d'un homme approchant silencieusement son lit. Serrant sa baguette sous son oreiller, il resta complètement immobile, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se produire. Il fut très choqué de sentir de doux doigts passer à travers ses cheveux, et il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front. Il n'avait jamais été mis au lit comme ça, et il pouvait sentir la brûlure des larmes derrière ses paupières. La douce main caressa sa joue, et la voix du professeur résonna à travers la chambre. 

« Endors-toi, Zack, je te jure que tu es en sécurité ici. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudainement, il se sentit en paix. Il entendit l'homme quitter la chambre, et aller vers une autre porte, mais à ce moment-là, il était déjà à moitié endormi. Juste avant d'autoriser les ténèbres à le clamer, il réalisa qu'il se sentait en sécurité parce que, pour la première fois, son père l'avait directement appelé Zack. 

------

_Nombre de reviews en français par chapitre : _18,77__

_Nombre de reviews en anglais par chapitre :_ 21,33

Nous perdons…. Ils se sont bien réveillé de l'autre côté ^_^


	12. Plans pour l'été

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction**

------

Chapitre 11 : Plans pour l'été 

------

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin suivant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, et il ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux. Se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé le jour précédent, et même s'il se sentait un peu confus, il n'avait plus envie de se battre contre tout ce que Snape pourrait dire, du moment que c'était raisonnable. Soupirant, il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas dormir plus, son esprit était trop éveillé. S'asseyant, il vit un peu de lumière provenir d'une des fenêtres. Ouvrant les rideaux, il fut surpris de voir un petit jardin. Supposant qu'il était enchanté pour être de cette façon, Harry se leva finalement, et prit des vêtements propres. Sur le chemin vers la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'il était huit heures du matin, et supposa que les autres étaient encore en train de dormir. Il se lava rapidement et décida de partir à la recherche de nourriture. 

La Grande Salle était plutôt silencieuse. McGonagall était en train de lire le Daily Prophet, et Flitwick était en train de manger en lisant un petit livre. Tous deux levèrent les yeux et lui sourirent. « Bonjour Mr Snape. »

Harry grimaça légèrement envers son professeur de métamorphoses. « Bonjour, professeurs. »

Le plus petit professeur lui sourit. « Albus nous a dit ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut plutôt un choc. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. « Je sais ce que vous ressentez, je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment je me suis senti lorsque je l'ai découvert. »

McGonagall le regarda sérieusement. « Tu aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un. »

Harry serra ses lèvres. « Ce n'était pas mon histoire à raconter, professeur, et je ne serais jamais allé parler au professeur Snape. »

Sans attendre une réponse, le garçon se tourna vers son petit-déjeuner, prenant un petit morceau puisqu'il sentait encore le repas complet de la nuit précédente. Alors que Flitwick retournait à son propre déjeuner, McGonagall semblait être prête à dire quelque chose de plus, mais elle se tut en voyant Snape entrer. L'homme grand les regarda pendant un moment, avant de prendre un siège à côté de son fils. « Bonjour. »

Le garçon le regarda d'un coin de l'œil et hocha de la tête. « Bonjour professeur. »

Doucement, d'autres professeurs les rejoignirent, les accueillant tour à tour. Albus arriva avec un grand sourire, accueillant tout le monde avec un sourire joyeux. Draco et Hermione arrivèrent ensemble et s'assirent de l'autre côté de Harry après avoir échangé des formalités d'accueil. Ils étaient en train de manger depuis quelques minutes lorsque Dumbledore baissa sa tasse, et se retourna pour faire face aux trois adolescents. 

« Je dois savoir ce que vous voulez faire. Vous pouvez restez ici autant de temps que vous voulez, mais si vous pensez que vous serez mieux ailleurs, ni le Professeur Snape, ni moi n'allons vous arrêter. »

Chiara haussa légèrement des épaules. « Je dois retourner chez mes parents, nous avons prévu un autre voyage aux Etats-Unis, et je ne veux pas le manquer. »

Dumbledore acquiesça légèrement. « Je vais te faire un portkey pour que tu puisses partir ce soir. » Puis il se tourna vers les deux garçons. « Et vous ? »

Draco serra ses mâchoires. « J'aimerai partir et y réfléchir, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais retourner au Manoir Malfoy, et je doute être capable de rester avec d'autres personnes de la famille, donc je suppose que je vais rester là. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, et Dumbledore fut sur le point de se tourner vers Harry lorsque Hermione parla. « Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux, je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera pas mes parents. »

Draco la regarda avec surprise. « Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. »

Elle ne tint pas compte de cela. « Du moment que tu me promets de bien te comporter envers eux, je suis sûr que cela ne les dérangera pas. » Elle le regarda avec attention. « Tu es mon frère. Je t'offre une chance de faire partie de la famille. Mais si tu l'acceptes, tu devras accepter mes parents, et ce sont des muggles. »

Draco resta silencieux pendant un long moment, la pièce entière attendant sa réponse. Finalement, le garçon posa ses yeux sur Chiara. « Je ne sais rien du monde muggle, et on m'a enseigné à haïr tout ce qui n'appartient pas au monde sorcier, donc je ne peux pas t'assurer que cela sera facile. Mais je suis d'accord pour que tu m'apprennes tout ce que tu sais sur les muggles, alors je viendrais avec toi. »

Sa sœur lui fit un grand sourire. « Marche conclu. Je vais envoyer un hibou à mes parents pour leur dire que tu viens. » Puis elle se tourna vers Harry. « Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous, Zack ? »

Elle se sentait visiblement un peu coupable de le laisser en dehors de ça, mais le garçon secoua rapidement sa tête. Il comprenait son besoin de mieux connaître son frère, et il ne voulait pas être en travers de leur route. Il regarda Draco pendant un long moment, et parla d'une voix mortellement froide. « Si tu lui fais du mal, tu vas vraiment le regretter. »

L'autre garçon eut un petit sourire et leva un sourcil. « Je suis son frère, c'est supposé être ma réplique.. »

Ils partagèrent un petit sourire, et Chiara soupira. « Oh, Mon dieu, deux frères surprotecteurs, je ne vais pas survivre à ça. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, amusé par les antiques des enfants. Finalement, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry. « Et que vas-tu faire, Zack ? »

Le garçon arrêta de sourire et le regarda pendant un long moment avant de se tourner vers son père, qui regardait ailleurs. Serrant sa mâchoire, essayant de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait, Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Je vais retourner chez les Dursley. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et partit. Hermione fut sur le point de le suivre, mais elle vit la douleur sur le visage de Snape, et décida que cela serait mieux si elle restait là. Prenant un sandwich, elle parla doucement. « Vous réalisez qu'il veut rester, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur parut encore plus confus. « Mais alors, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit ? »

Les deux adolescents grognèrent, incapable de croire que l'homme pouvait être si dense. « Honnêtement, Oncle Sev, je ne connais pas Zack aussi bien que Chiara, mais même moi, je peux te dire qu'il n'aime pas être un poids pour quelqu'un. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit aussi confortable qu'il le peut. Si vous voulez qu'il reste, vous devrez lui faire savoir ce que vous voulez, sinon il va simplement partir, peu importe ce qu'il veut vraiment. »

Snape eut un profond soupire. « Je ne suis pas prêt pour être père. » 

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire un commentaire, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Hermione et Draco finirent leur repas, et se levèrent, près à faire les bagages, mais Charlie les arrêta.

« Hermione… enfin, Chiara, Bill et moi, on aimerait parler de ça au reste de la famille. Professeur Snape a déjà dit que c'était bon pour lui. Est-ce que cela te dérange ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules. « Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? »

Les deux frères la regardèrent avec malaise. « Et bien, tu connais Ron, il n'aimera pas que Draco soit ton frère, ou que Zack soit le fils de Snape. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, et les regarda avec amusement. « Il pourrait vous surprendre. »

Se retournant, elle quitta la pièce, suivit par un Draco perplexe. Lorsque le garçon la rattrapa, il la regarda avec inquiétude. « N'as-tu pas peur de la réaction de Weasley ? »

Hermione ricana légèrement. « Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Il a eut un an pour s'habituer à ça, il ne dira rien. »

Draco s'arrêta. « Il sait ? »

Chiara rit. « Il est notre meilleur ami, bien sûr qu'il le sait. »

Le garçon secoua sa tête. « C'est à se demander comment l'école ne l'a pas découvert. »

Hermione le fixa mais continua à marcher, il n'y avait aucun sens à se disputer sur Ron. Ils auront assez de temps pour le faire plus tard. 


	13. Décisions finales

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction **

Bon je sais… c'est pas le bon jour… mais c'est pas ma faute… y'a tout qui a été décalé…. 

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Décisions finales**

* * *

Snape se dirigea vers les cachots en se maudissant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévu le moment où Zack dirait qu'il voulait retourner chez les Dursley ? Il aurait fait la même chose. Il ne serait jamais resté quelque part s'il savait qu'il n'y était pas le bienvenu. Mais, il voyait tout de même Harry comme un gamin pourri gâté, un peu comme Draco, qui n'avait pas de problèmes pour dire à tous ce qu'il voulait. Il devrait arrêter de le traiter comme Draco s'il voulait s'entendre avec le garçon. De ce qu'avait dit Chiara, Zack ne s'occupait pas de lui-même. Snape soupira, cela rendrait les choses plus difficiles, cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon prendre soin de lui-même pendant qu'il s'assurait qu'il était en sécurité. A la place, il devra prendre soin de lui correctement, comme sa famille aurait dû le faire. Snape ne savait pas grand-chose des Dursley, mais il était allé parler à Lupin avant de dormir la nuit précédente. Il n'avait pas aimé ce que le loup-garou lui avait dit, et il partageait son opinion, c'est-à-dire que Harry n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à son parrain. Il devait découvrir combien l'abus des Dursley avait blessé Harry, et il devra faire la paix avec le garçon. Cela allait être un long été. 

Il entra silencieusement dans ses quartiers, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Une fois qu'il atteignit la porte, il fut sur le point de frapper mais il entendit Harry parler. Se demandant avec qui il parlait, Snape resta silencieux et écouta. 

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai cru hier ? Pourquoi semblait-il attentionné hier ? Pourquoi a-t-il construit cette façade ? Est-ce si drôle de voir comment son fils croit qu'il a finalement une famille, et puis qu'on lui jette ça au visage ? Il aurait pu au moins me dire dès le début qu'il ne me désirait pas. Il n'y avait pas besoin de m'ignorer devant toutes les personnes dans la Grande Salle. Et pourquoi s'est-il donné la peine pour les chambres ? Il aurait dû laissé le directeur nous mettre dans une des salles communes, mais cela n'aurait pas été assez cruel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Décidant qu'il en avait entendu plus qu'assez, Snape ouvrit la porte silencieusement. Il n'avait pas voulu faire du mal à Zack, il avait simplement voulu que le garçon fasse son propre choix, mais visiblement, Harry ne l'avait pas vu de cette façon. Regardant par la porte ouverte, la vue qui l'accueillit le figea. Zack était en train de parler avec sa chouette couleur de neige alors qu'il frappait à répétition un des murs. Ses mains étaient déjà ensanglantées, et il ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter. Ce qui le choqua encore plus fut les petites traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils pleurer auparavant, pas même l'année précédente avec la mort de Diggory, mais maintenant, il était en train de le faire, et il pleurait à cause de lui. Sans y réfléchir plus, Snape se précipita à l'intérieur, et passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'enfant, fixant ainsi ses bras sur ses côtés. Harry se tendit, et commença à se débattre contre les mains qui le maintenaient. 

« Arrête Harry. »

Le garçon secoua sa tête. « Non, laissez-moi partir ! »

Snape ne fit que renforcer son étreinte. « Non, pas avant que tu arrêtes de te blesser. »

Harry ne sembla pas sur le point de lui obéir. Voyant que ses bras étaient complètement inutiles, le garçon commença à frapper avec ses jambes. Snape se maudit intérieurement, et essaya d'éviter les coups. Après qu'une des jambes de l'enfant ait frappé sa jambe, il parla à nouveau, sèchement cette fois. « Zackary, arrêtes ça à l'instant ! »

Le garçon se figea complètement dans ses bras, et après un moment, il s'écroula sur sa poitrine. Snape le retourna doucement et mit la tête du garçon contre son épaule. 

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Harry pleurant doucement contre l'épaule de l'homme. Snape ne fit que le tenir, se demandant ce qu'il était maintenant supposé faire. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix étouffée du garçon. 

« Je ne frapperais plus le mur, laissez-moi partir. »

Le maître de Potions regarda la tête sombre enfoncée dans son épaule, et secoua sa tête. « Je ne pense pas, pas avant que tu ne te sois calmé, et que tu veuilles m'écouter. »

Harry se tendit. « Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Snape fit reculer le garçon de sa poitrine mais s'assura tout de même qu'il maintenait ses épaules fermement pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager. « Au contraire, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion. »

Harry baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas faire face à cet homme. « Il n'y a rien à dire. »

L'homme se renfrogna. « Il y a beaucoup de choses donc nous devons parler. » 

Harry resta entêté. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

Snape, voyant que cela ne le menait nulle part, décida de prendre un autre angle d'approche. « Comme tu veux, mais je vais tout de même informer le directeur que tu vas rester ici. »

Harry en fut bouche bée et faillit tomber lorsque les mains quittèrent ses épaules. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Snape se tourna vers lui, sérieux. « Je suis ton père, et je veux que tu restes avec moi pour que je puisse te connaître. J'aurai préféré parler de ça avec toi, mais puisque tu ne le veux pas, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu restes ici, et en ce qui me concerne, tu ne mettras plus jamais un pied dans la maison de tes relatifs. Compris ? »

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, une partie de lui voulait refuser ce que disait l'homme, que ce n'était pas juste. Mais, une autre partie de lui lui disait qu'il voulait faire ça simplement parce qu'il le faisait toujours. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu durant tout ce temps, alors pourquoi refuser ? Snape ne lui donna pas la chance de répondre, et à la place, il quitta la chambre. 

Zack s'écroula sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis  les mots de son père lui revinrent, et le firent sourire. L'homme le voulait là, il le lui avait dit. Il lui avait en fait ordonné de rester où il était. Avant qu'il ne puisse effacer le sourire de son visage, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Snape entra portant un petit sac. 

Le garçon se leva rapidement, se demandant si l'homme allait lui faire une remontrance pour ne pas avoir été respectueux envers lui auparavant, mais Snape secoua sa tête, et indiqua le lit. « Assieds-toi. »

Harry cilla, et pour une fois, il fit ce qu'on lui demanda. L'homme s'agenouilla devant lui, et prit une petite bouteille du sac. Prenant un morceau de tissu, il y mit un peu de potion pourpre et tendit une main. « Donnes-moi ta main. »

Harry le regarda avec surprise, et revint vers ses mains. Il y avait encore un peu de sang sortant de ses petites coupures, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Son regard revint vers Snape, qui attendait patiemment devant lui. Regardant la potion avec un manque de confiance, Harry rapprocha ses mains de son corps. « C'est bon, je vais les nettoyer moi-même. »

Snape soupira et leva ses yeux au ciel. « Zack, cela va te faire énormément mal dans quelques heures, arrêtes d'être borné, et donnes-moi tes mains. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sur le point de te blesser. »

Lorsque le garçon ne semblait toujours pas sur le point de bouger. Snape serra sa mâchoire, et remit brusquement tout à nouveau dans le sac. « Comme tu le souhaites. »

Sans autres mots, il prit le sac et quitta la chambre. Harry trembla lorsque la porte claqua après l'homme en colère. Le garçon se pelotonna sur le lit, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Snape avait seulement voulu l'aider. Soupirant, il se leva, et alla vers la salle de bain. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il ne vit pas son père par là. Il nettoya rapidement ses mains, grognant lorsque l'eau tomba sur ses coupures. Son père avait eu raison, cela allait faire mal comme ce n'était pas possible. Il venait juste de finir de nettoyer ses mains lorsque Chiara entra. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, et rougit légèrement. « Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu serais là. » Avant qu'il ne puisse la rassurer qu'il allait bien, elle saisit ses mains avec prudence. « Zack, que s'est-il pass ? »

Harry fixa le bout de ses pieds, et lui dit comment il avait commencé à frapper le mur. La jeune fille secoua légèrement sa tête. « Attends ici, je vais chercher quelque chose pour les couvrir. »

Mais Harry attrapa son bras. « Non, merci, mais non. »

Chiara se renfrogna. « Mais Zack, cela va faire mal si tu les laisses comme ça, et cela pourrait également s'infecter. »

Harry soupira. « Je sais, mais cela sera de ma faute. » Lorsque Chiara le regarda avec perplexité, il expliqua. « Le professeur Snape est venu, il m'a arrêté alors que je frappais le mur, et il a essayé de me parler du fait de rester là. Je lui ai en quelque sorte dit que je ne voulais pas écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, et à la fin, il m'a dit que je resterais et que je n'avais pas le choix. Il est revenu un peu plus tard, et a essayé de soigner mes mains, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. »

Chiara secoua sa tête. « Pourquoi ? Tu sais qu'il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. C'est simplement que, à chaque fois qu'il me dit quelque chose, il y a un truc à l'intérieur de moi qui veut se rebeller. »

Hermione ricana légèrement. « C'est ce qui arrive tout le temps aux adolescents, Zack, tu dois simplement travailler dessus. »

Le garçon grogna et s'adossa au mur. « Je sais, la question est, que peut supporter Snape ? Il s'est mieux comporté que ce que j'avais osé espérer, mais je sais que je l'ai blessé avant lorsque j'ai refusé de le laisser me soigner. »

Hermione haussa des épaules. « Snape est un professeur. Je suis sûr qu'il en sait beaucoup sur les adolescents. » Elle se retourna et commença à nettoyer ses mains. « Tu peux aussi lui expliquer, pour qu'il sache que tu ne pensais pas la moitié des choses que tu as dite. »

Harry fit la moue. « Je ne suis pas sûr que je ne les pensais pas. »

Chiara éclata de rire. « Je sais que tu ne les pensais pas. Tu es simplement confus, et il est plus facile de garder l'homme loin de toi et d'essayer de régler les choses. » Elle se retourna pour le regarder alors qu'elle séchait ses mains. « Vas lui parler Zack. »

Le garçon semblait encore peu sûr. « Et si je fais encore quelque chose de stupide ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit. « Alors tu iras à nouveau t'excuser. Tu n'est pas seul, Zack, et Snape est dans le même état que toi. Draco et moi sommes aussi perdu, et nous nous sommes déjà disputé plusieurs fois, mais c'est tout, nous apprenons à vivre l'un avec l'autre. »

Zack acquiesça légèrement. « C'est la raison pour laquelle tu l'as invité à venir avec toi. »

La jeune fille sourit et acquiesça légèrement. « Je ne peux pas apprendre à le connaître lorsque nous sommes à l'école, je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore a prévu mais il y a toujours des chances pour que nous restons dans de différentes maisons. Si les choses doivent marcher entre mon frère et moi, alors, nous devons le faire avant que l'école ne commence. »

Harry acquiesça et soupira. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Snape ? »

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, et montra le couloir. « Je pense qu'il est allé dans sa chambre. »

Hochant de la tête, Zack quitta la salle de bain, se demandant comment Snape allait réagir. 


	14. Interlude

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Alors… voilà un p't interlude … et je suis sûr qu'on bat tous les records en longueurs avec celui là… sachant qu'il fait six pages en VO … Pour ceux qui voulait savoir, Polaris est une Fille ^_^

------

**Interlude**

------

Bill et Charlie arrivèrent au Terrier un peu plus tard le même jour. Ils étaient tous deux nerveux pour ce qu'ils devaient dire à leur famille, mais ils savaient qu'il était mieux qu'on le leur dise avant qu'ils ne l'entendent de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils entendirent des cris venant du jardin derrière leur maison, et alors qu'ils approchaient, les deux frères virent leurs jeunes frères jouer amicalement au Quidditch. George fut le premier à les remarquer. Il les indiqua aux autres adolescents, et ensemble, ils atterrirent devant les garçons plus âgés qui les accueillirent chaleureusement. 

Une fois qu'ils s'eurent étreints, ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur, où Molly était en train de faire le dîner alors que Percy était en train de lire le journal sur la table. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux, surpris par leur arrivée, mais les accueillirent néanmoins. Une fois que Madame Weasley eut étreint et embrassé ses deux grands garçons, elle recula, et les regarda attentivement. « Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas bien de vous voir, mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez en Angleterre. »

Charlie sourit légèrement alors qu'il s'asseyait, et que Bill répondait à leur mère. 

« Dumbledore nous a appelés hier matin, pour quelque chose qui avait à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous pensions que cela serait bien de venir vous voir avant de repartir. »

Les yeux de Percy et Mrs Weasley se plissèrent, aucun d'eux ne semblaient les croire, et Bill ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère. Voyant le regard, Percy ferma son journal, et les regarda attentivement. « Allez dites-le, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Soupirant, Charlie secoua sa tête. « Rien ne va vraiment mal, il y a simplement des choses étranges qui se sont produites, et nous pensions qu'il serait mieux de vous le dire avant que vous le découvriez par vous-mêmes. »

Mrs Weasley les regarda anxieusement. « Est-ce que c'est mauvais ? »

Bill haussa des épaules. « Non, Maman, je suppose que non, c'est simplement un peu étrange. Nous le dirons lorsque Papa rentrera à la maison. »

Puis, les deux aînés commencèrent rapidement à demander comment allait tout le monde. Les enfants, qui avaient écouté silencieusement leur conversation, s'étaient assis autour d'eux et avaient commencé à parler joyeusement, leur disant ce qu'ils avaient fait tout l'été. 

À peu près deux heures plus tard, Arthur revint à la maison, et les accueillit tous avec fatigue. Ils s'assirent pour manger, mais Bill et Charlie étaient tous deux conscients des regards inquiets fixés sur eux. Finalement, ils posèrent leurs fourchettes et couteaux, et Bill prit la parole. « Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, nous sommes allés à Hogwarts pour parler à Dumbledore hier. Nous avions terminé notre réunion et étions en train de manger lorsque Arabella Figg est entrée. »

Ginny l'interrompit. « Qui est Arabella Figg ? »

Charlie abaissa sa tasse. « C'est une Auror à la retraite, elle vit à côté de Privet Drave, et garde habituellement un œil sur Harry. »

Au nom de Harry, tous se tendirent. Ils auraient dû savoir que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec lui. Fred parla rapidement. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Bill soupira à nouveau, un peu énervé. « Il va bien, il n'est pas blessé. Est-ce que vous allez me laisser expliquer ? »

Les jeunes enfants acquiescèrent légèrement, et leur grand frère continua. « Enfin, elle est entrée, et elle était très inquiète, elle nous disait qu'elle avait vu deux étranges adolescents sortant de la maison de Harry, et que l'un d'eux, la jeune fille, semblait être une Malfoy. »

La famille entière se tendit, regardant droit vers Bill. Arthur fut le premier à recouvrir sa voix. « Une Malfoy, en es-tu sûr ? »

Charlie coupa la réponse de son frère. « Papa, calmes-toi et laisse Bill expliquer. »

L'homme le regarda mais acquiesça, et se réinstalla dans sa chaise. Bill prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à parler à nouveau. « Et bien, on a appris que le garçon ressemblait à un Snape, donc Arabella a fonc à Hogwarts pour avoir une explication de l'homme. »

Alors que les deux Weasley les plus âgés avaient pâli de ces nouvelles, les jeunes enfants se regardaient avec confusion. Percy prit une gorgée de son thé, et commenta calmement. « Je ne savait pas que le Professeur Snape avait de la famille. »

Ron, qui avait bougé pour s'asseoir dans les ombres, fit un petit sourire, et écouta la réponse de Charlie. « Il n'en a pas, il fut révélé que le gamin est son fils. »

George et Fred secouèrent leur tête. « Pauvre garçon, être le fils de cet idiot. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'être énervé, mais il se retint de le dire à voix haute. Son père n'était pas content non plus. « Cela suffit, Fred, George. » Puis il se tourna vers Bill. « Je pensais que les enfants de Severus avaient été tué par des Death-Eaters il y a des années, ainsi que sa femme."

Percy le regarda soudainement. « Je ne savais pas ça. »

Molly haussa des épaules. « Peu de gens le savent. Pour raccourcir l'histoire, Severus s'est marié à Angela Malfoy, et ils ont eu des jumeaux. Angela et les deux enfants furent tués par une Attaque de Death-Eater. Il y a eu des rumeurs à ce moment-là qui disaient que Lucius lui-même était derrière l'attaque. » Se tournant vers ses deux grands garçons, elle les regarda avec perplexité. « Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que le garçon était son fils ? Alors, nous devons assumer que la jeune fille est sa fille ? »

Bill et Charlie se regardèrent mal à l'aise. « Et bien, oui, d'une certaine façon. »

Arthur leva un sourcil. « D'une certaine façon ? »

Charlie acquiesça. « Le garçon est le fils de Snape mais la jeune fille est sa filleule, pas sa fille. »

Percy se renfrogna. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il n'y avait aucune fille Malfoy de cet âge. En plus, vous n'avez pas dit ce qu'ils faisaient à la maison de Harry. »

Bill se tortilla mal à l'aise. « Et bien, la fille n'est pas vraiment une Malfoy, elle ressemble simplement à eux. Sa mère était une Malfoy, en fait, c'était Angela, mais son père n'était pas un Snape. »

Molly cligna des yeux. « Je ne connaissais pas Angela très bien, mais je ne l'imagine pas infidèle à Severus. En plus, ils étaient jumeaux, et tu dis que le garçon était son fils. »

Charlie passa une main nerveuse à travers ses cheveux, regardant autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son plus jeune frère pendant un moment, et il se renfrogna. Le garçon semblait suffisamment calme, même amusé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que serait sa réaction une fois que lui et Bill auraient eu le courage de leur dire ce qui se passait. Bill, d'un autre côté, essaya de répondre aux questions aussi bien qu'il le pouvait sans trop en révélé. Il avait besoin de leur apprendre la vérité lentement, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment. 

Soupirant, il continua prudemment. « Elle ne lui était pas infidèle. »

Percy laissa échappé un grondement frustré, se demandant autour de quoi ses frères tournaient. « Mais vous avez simplement dit… »

Une tasse tomba sur la table, arrêtant ses mots. Un Ron très énervé les regarda directement. « Bill, Charlie, pourriez vous simplement nous dire ce que vous êtes venus nous dire ? »

Bill le regarda sérieusement. « Seulement si tu me promets d'écouter jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire et de lever ses yeux au ciel. « Je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose que vous disiez que je ne sais pas déjà, mais allez-y. »

Bill le regarda avec un froncement, mais commença à parler. « Angela n'a pas trompé Severus puisqu'elle n'a jamais été mariée avec lui. Il semblait que Angela était amoureuse de James Potter alors que Snape et Lily Evans étaient ensembles. À cause des pressions de leurs familles, ils décidèrent d'organiser une rupture et le contraire. Ils arrangèrent de faux mariages, et, enfin, je suis sûr que vous pouvez imaginer la suite. Je veux simplement dire que les jumeaux sont ceux d'Angela et de James. »

Molly les regarda attentivement, comprenant finalement. « Est-ce que vous essayez de dire que Harry… ? »

Lentement, tous comprirent ce que leurs grands frères avaient essayé de dire. Ron s'adossa à sa chaise et regarda autour de lui, regardant la réaction de tous. Percy semblait plutôt surpris, mais contrairement aux jumeaux qui étaient tous deux bouche bée, il ne semblait pas horrifié. Ginny était mortellement pâle et le regardait prudemment. Ron lui rendit son regard, et regarda ensuite les réactions de ses parents. Sa mère semblait être vraiment inquiète alors que son père était choqué. 

La douce voix de Ginny brisa le silence horrifié. « Harry est le fils de Snape ? »

Bill et Charlie acquiescèrent lentement, regardant Ron de plus près. Il prenait ça très bien, trop bien. Le frère aîné parla doucement. « Ron, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

Charlie sembla mal à l'aise. « Nous pensions que tu exploserais, et que tu foncerais à Hogwarts pour sauver Harry, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent. « Harry est à Hogwarts ? Avec Snape ? »

Bill acquiesça hésitant. « Oui, ils sont allés le chercher lui et son amie. »

Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque le feu devint vert et qu'une jeune fille en sortit. Bill et Charlie la regardèrent sans un mot, jetant des regards nerveux à leur famille, qui à leur tour semblèrent choqués par la blonde jeune fille. Charlie bougea nerveusement. 

« Erm… nous n'avons pas encore fini de leur dire. »

La jeune fille sourit, et haussa des épaules légèrement, elle se tourna vers Ron qui lui souriait. « Salut toi, magnifique. »

Ron rit et se leva. « Tu es magnifique, Chiara, même si tu ressembles à une Malfoy. »

La jeune fille lui donna un petit coup. « Ron ! » Puis Hermione l'étreignit. « Je voulais te parler pendant un moment avant que je parte avec mes parents et Heron. »

Ron recula un peu et leva un sourcil. « Heron ? »

Hermione acquiesça légèrement. « Lucius l'a déshérité lorsqu'il a changé pour avoir posé trop de question. Il est allé à Hogwarts pour parler au professeur Snape, et puis… je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer le reste. »

Ron renifla. « Il est allé vous chercher, toi et Harry, et a raconté son histoire à tout le monde, ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a longtemps. Il aurait au moins dû le dire à Harry. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je sais. »

Mrs Weasley éclaircit sa gorge légèrement, et les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers elle. « Ron, pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas ton amie. »

Ron et Chiara sourirent. « Maman, voici Chiara Angela Potter, fille de James Potter et Angela Malfoy, fille adoptive de David et Mary Granger, aussi connue en tant que Hermione Granger. »

Molly les regarda tous les deux avec de grands yeux avant d'aller étreindre la jeune fille. « Hermione, ma chérie, cela doit être un grand choc, comment tu vas ? »

Hermione l'étreignit en retour, et sourit légèrement. « Je le savais déjà, Mrs Weasley. Je l'ai découvert en troisième année que je n'avais pas seulement été adoptée, mais aussi que mes parents, ceux que je pensais être mes vrais parents, étaient le professeur Snape, et Angela. Lorsque je l'ai dit à Harry et Ron, Harry m'a dit la vérité. »

Arthur leva un sourcil. « Harry le savait ? »

Ron acquiesça légèrement. « Oui, il a découvert le journal de sa mère un été. »

Bill se tourna vers lui brusquement. « Tu le savais aussi ! »

Charlie grogna et mit sa tête entre ses mains. « Et voilà, nous sommes là à nous faire passer pour des idiots à essayer de te le dire pour que tu ne réagisses pas trop mal. »

Ron sourit, et Chiara se mit à rire. « Je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas inquiète sur ce qu'il allait dire. »

Bill grogna. « Tu aurais pu nous le dire. »

La jeune fille haussa des épaules mais sa réponse fut interrompue par la voix de Percy. « Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il été voir le professeur Snape ou quelqu'un d'autre pour en parler ? »

Chiara se reposa contre Ron, qui avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle. « Et bien, tu sais comment le professeur Snape agit toujours autour de Harry. Il a toujours semblé le haïr, et Zack a refusé d'accepter le fait que l'homme était son père. Les Dursley le haïssaient suffisamment et ils étaient sa seule famille, je doute qu'il aurait pu aussi l'accepter du Professeur Snape. Quant à moi, ce n'était pas si important. J'ai ma famille, et je n'étais pas sur le point de dire à Malfoy qu'il était mon frère jumeau. »

Fred eut le souffle coupé. « La fouine est ton frère jumeau ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Charlie. « Tu ne leur en as vraiment pas dit beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme un, George, Ginny et Fred secouèrent leur tête. « Non. »

Tous se mirent à rire, et Chiara se tourna vers Ron. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis simplement venue pour te demander de garder un œil sur Zack. Il reste avec le professeur Snape et ils ont des problèmes. »

Ron acquiesça et l'étreignit à nouveau. « Je le ferai, ne t'inquiètes pas, et si c'est trop, je suis sûr qu'il pourra rester ici pendant un moment. »

Chiara le regarda doucement. « Seulement si ça va mal. Ils ont besoin d'apprendre à s'entendre. Je suis sûr que Zack aura besoin de toute l'aide possible qu'il peut avoir durant les mois qui vont suivre, et tu sais combien il désire une famille. »

Ron grimaça. « Je ne peux vraiment pas voir le professeur Snape comme une figure paternelle aimante. »

Chiara se mit à rire avec légèreté. « Tu ne l'as pas vu hier, il agissait très différemment, inquiet et s'occupant de lui, c'était… déconcertant, et je doute que Harry comprenne ce qu'il se passe. »

Ron haussa des épaules. « Je te crois sur parole jusqu'à ce que je le vois moi-même. »

Chiara hocha de la tête, et l'embrassa sur sa joue. « Bon, je dois partir, mes parents et mon frère m'attendent. »

« Malfoy va avec toi ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça. « Oui, c'était ça, ou il restait avec Zack et le professeur Snape. »

Ron grimaça mais acquiesça. Hermione dit au revoir à tout le monde, et lorsqu'elle disparue, Ron se tourna vers ses frères aînés. « D'accord, vous deux, crachez le morceau, que s'est-il passé hier ? Et s'il vous plaît, une réponse directe. »


	15. Excuses

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction 

Et voil !!! Comme promit… voici le p't chapitre de gardien de Polaris qui sort spécialement pour son anniversaire … Donc j'ai qu'une chose à dire… Happy Birthday !!!!!!! ^_^

------

**Chapitre 13 : **

------

Zack retint sa respiration après avoir frappé à la porte qui menait à la chambre de son père. Snape lui avait dit qu'il devait être dérangé seulement lorsque c'était important, et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait considérer cela comme suffisamment important. Il commençait à regretter sa décision de lui parler lorsque son père entrouvrit la porte. 

Snape baissa les yeux vers lui pendant un long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte un peu plus et de lui indiquer d'entrer. La pièce était plutôt sombre, comme le reste des cachots, et, à la grande surprise de Harry, elle n'était pas verte mais d'un bleu sombre. D'un côté de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin avec des couvertures noires. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une table, couverte de livres et de morceaux de parchemin. Dans l'un des coins, se tenait la cheminée où un grand feu y brûlait et un canapé semblant doux était placé devant. Snape ferma la porte derrière lui et lui donna quelques instants pour inspecter la pièce. Finalement, Harry se tourna vers l'homme, qui attendait patiemment qu'il commence à parler. 

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas être rude. C'est simplement que… Je ne suis pas habitué à faire des choses qui me sont demandées plutôt qu'ordonnées. Les Dursley ne s'en sont jamais préoccupés, mais de toutes façons ils ne m'auraient pas soigné. »

Snape le regarda pendant un long moment, Harry commençait à se tortiller, et il baissa les yeux. « Mmh, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, encore désolé. »

Il se tourna pour partir, mais la voix de son père l'arrêta. « Stop. »

Snape le retourna et lui fit lever la tête avec un doigt fin. Il regarda un peu plus, puis acquiesça. « Très bien, je suppose que je peux comprendre ça, excuses acceptées. » Puis, au lieu de lui donner l'ordre de partir comme Harry s'y était attendu, il lui montra le canapé. « Vas t'asseoir là bas. »

Zack acquiesça et fit ce qu'on lui dit. Cette fois, lorsque son père s'agenouilla devant lui, il tendit les mains tout de suite, surpris que l'homme soit encore d'accord pour le soigner. Cela prit à peine quelques minutes à Snape pour mettre les bandages. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'homme aurait pu le soigner complètement, mais il n'était pas sur le point de demander. Le professeur leva les yeux vers lui après avoir tout ranger dans le sac et parla. 

« Les coupures vont guérir dans quelques jours, cela peut faire un peu mal, mais cela t'aidera à te souvenir que tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal. »

Harry se sentit un peu énervé, mais il savait que son père avait raison donc il ne fit aucun commentaire. Snape rangea le sac et se tourna vers le feu. Il appela un elfe de maison et demanda du thé. Harry était encore assis, mal à l'aise, se demandant s'il devait partir. 

Avant qu'il ne puisse décider, Snape était de retour et s'était assis sur le canapé à côté de lui. L'homme plaça un plateau entre eux et lui servit une coupe de thé avant de s'en faire une. Harry prit la tasse de ses doigts avec envie, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour garder ses mains occupées pour que l'homme ne remarque pas combien il était tendu. Zack ne savait pas si cela marchait, mais Severus ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il se détendit dans son propre siège, la tasse chaude tenue fermement dans ses mains alors qu'il regardait distraitement le feu. Harry décida de faire de même et laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Après un moment, le silence devint tendu, et Harry commença à penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Finalement, il se souvint de la boîte et se tourna vers l'homme. 

« J'ai encore la boîte de maman dans ma chambre, la voulez-vous ? »

Snape leva les yeux, surpris, et acquiesça légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que Lily a mis à l'intérieur ? »

Harry prit une gorgée de son thé. « Et bien, il y a son journal, bien sûr, et puis quelques photos et quelques lettres. » Rougissant, il regarda son père. « J'ai lu la plus grande partie du journal, mais je n'ai pas touché aux lettres. » Snape acquiesça, un froncement sur son visage rendit son fils nerveux. « Je suis désolé d'avoir lu le journal, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû, mais j'ai vu les photos et… »

Il arrêta son explication lorsque Snape leva les yeux surpris, et sourit légèrement, secouant sa tête. « Zack, je ne suis pas en colère sur le fait que tu as lu le journal, même si tu aurais dû venir me voir avec lui, mais c'est quelque chose dont nous parlerons une autre fois. Je me demandais simplement s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans la boîte. »

Harry se renfrogna légèrement, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il était sur le point de secouer sa tête lorsqu'il s'en souvint. Rougissant à nouveau, il acquiesça légèrement. « Il y avait un collier avec un pendentif. »

Snape sembla soulagé. « Bien, peux-tu aller le chercher ? »

Harry leva les yeux, extrêmement nerveux. Son père le regarda avec impatience pendant un moment avant de commencer à froncer des sourcils lorsque le garçon ne bougea pas. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Lentement, le garçon posa sa tasse sur le plateau, et chercha dans ses vêtements le collier qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il le trouva finalement, il le tendit finalement pour que son père puisse le voir. « Je suis désolé de l'avoir porté. J'ai juste eu l'envie de le mettre et je n'ai pas pu le retirer. »

Lorsque son père ne le gronda pas, Zack osa lever les yeux et fut à moitié surpris et à moitié soulagé de voir que son père ne semblait pas seulement heureux mais aussi soulagé. Voyant son regard surpris, Severus ricana, et mit son pouce sur le pendentif le faisant luire légèrement. « C'est bon, Zack, ce pendentif est pour toi. L'as-tu porté pendant toutes ces années ? »

Harry acquiesça et rentra le pendentif une fois que son père eut retiré sa main. « Oui. Ron a dit que c'était un pendentif familial, et qu'il apportait protection. »

Zack dut s'empêcher de rire lorsque son père recracha pratiquement son thé. « Weasley est au courant ? »

Le garçon fit un petit sourire. « Bien sûr qu'il le sait. C'est notre meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela pose un problème qu'il soit au courant. » 

Snape secoua rapidement sa tête. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis simplement surpris qu'il soit resté ton ami après l'avoir découvert. »

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent de colère, et il fut sur le point d'exploser sur son père lorsque la douce voix de Snape l'arrêta. « Pense à ce que tu veux dire avant de le dire. » 

Le regard du garçon devint encore plus intense, mais il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Snape, voyant l'approbation dans le regard sombre. Se calmant un peu plus, il repensa à ce que son père avait dit. Ne voyant rien d'autre que les insultes habituelles, il essaya de regarder derrière ça, et il pensa au ton qu'il avait utilisé. Puis il comprit ce que l'homme avait essayé de dire, le ton qu'il avait utilisé n'était pas empli de sarcasme, mais, les mots avait une once d'approbation et de soulagement. 

Soupirant, le garçon se tourna vers le maître de Potions et acquiesça, montrant qu'il comprenait. « Merci pour m'avoir arrêter. »

Severus sourit faiblement. « C'est bon. Je comprends que tu sois habitué à ce que je t'insulte toi et tes amis tout le temps pour remarquer que je ne pensais pas comme ça cette fois. Mais je veux que tu saches que je veux vraiment que cela marche. Je veux récupérer mon fils. J'ai autorisé les Dursley à s'occuper de toi parce que je savais que tu serais en sécurité et heureux, quelque chose que je n'ai pu assurer. » 

Harry serra ses poings et plissa ses yeux. La tentation de crier sur l'homme était revenue de plus belle, mais les mots précédents de son père l'empêchèrent de lui crier dessus. Rapidement, il se leva, et se retourna. « Je vais chercher la boîte. »

Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour se calmer, mais la main de Severus se ferma autour de son maigre poignet, l'arrêtant à cet endroit. La voix de son père était encore faible lorsqu'il parla. « Que je veuille que tu penses à ce que tu dis ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas ne pas être d'accord avec moi ou te disputer avec moi, du moment que tu as de bonne raison. »

Harry se retourna légèrement, n'osant pas fixer l'homme. Avec les dents serrées, il parla aussi bassement qu'il en était capable à ce moment-là. « J'ai peut-être été protégé de Voldemort chez les Dursley, mais je n'étais pas protégé d'eux, et je n'ai jamais été heureux. »

La main autour de son poignet se renforça, et le regard intense de Snape le regarda avec prudence. « Que veux-tu dire en disant que tu n'étais pas protégé des Dursley ? »

Zack pâlit mais fut forcé de se retourner lorsqu'il lui tira le bras. Il baissa les yeux vers son père, qui était encore assis, ayant l'intention de dire que ce n'était rien, mais lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent avec ceux de son père, il ne fut pas capable de mentir. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, Snape essayant de découvrir ce que son fils voulait dire, et Harry essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là sans le dire à son père. Finalement, le regard de Zack se posa sur son poignet, remarquant pour la première fois que la grippe de son père commençait à faire mal. Sa voix fut très douce lorsqu'il osa parler à nouveau. « Vous me faites mal. »

Snape sembla surpris un moment, puis il lâcha rapidement le poignet de son fils. Harry ramena son poignet vers son corps mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour cacher la trace rouge de la main de son père, qui grimaça, se sentant coupable. « Je suis désolé, Zack. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Harry leva les yeux, un peu surpris par l'excuse. « C'est bon. » Avant que l'homme ne puisse se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait serrée si fermement, Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais chercher la boîte, je la laisserai dans le salon. »

Il avait atteint la porte lorsque son père retrouva ses esprits. « Zack ! »

Mais l'adolescent était déjà hors de la pièce et fermait la porte derrière lui. Snape se demanda s'il devait le suivre, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Il savait qu'ils devraient en parler à un moment ou à un autre, mais il était trop tôt, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que le garçon lui fasse confiance après tant d'années d'animosité. Soupirant, l'homme s'écroula dans son siège et ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. 


	16. Essayer de Comprendre

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction 

------

Chapitre 14 : Essayer de comprendre 

------

Une fois que Harry eut posé la boîte dans le salon, il quitta les appartements de son père et alla dehors. Il avait été enfermé à Privet Drive pendant de longues semaines, et il désirait être capable de marcher librement, sachant qu'il ne se mettait pas en danger. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le lac, cela avait toujours été un de ses endroits favoris, et il avait besoin du calme que le lieu offrait pour se détendre et essayer de comprendre les choses qui s'étaient produites durant les dernières heures. Le comportement de son père était très surprenant, il n'avait jamais pensé que l'homme l'accepterait si rapidement, et en plus, les appartements montraient que le maître de Potions s'était préparé à les accueillir. 

Poussant un profond soupir, le jeune sorcier s'allongea et leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Fermant ses yeux, et se détendant un peu plus, il continua à penser à son père. L'homme était passé d'horrible et sarcastique à protecteur et attentif. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été comme ça sous le masque ? Ses pensées troublées furent soudainement interrompues par une ombre se tenant au-dessus de lui. Ouvrant légèrement ses yeux, il fut capable de distinguer la forme fine du professeur McGonagall. En clignant des yeux, le garçon s'assit rapidement, et fut sur le point de se lever lorsque la sorcière lui sourit, et s'assit à côté de lui. 

« Bonsoir, Zackary. »

Surpris par l'emploi de son prénom, Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté légèrement et lui fit un signe de tête. « Bonsoir professeur, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

La femme secoua sa tête, lui souriant gentiment. « Non, tout va bien, je t'ai vu étendu là, et je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Cela doit être dur pour toi d'accepter ça. »

Harry regarda sa directrice de Maison attentivement, et haussa des épaules. « Je suppose. J'ai eut le temps de m'habituer à ça. »

McGonagall se mit à rire légèrement. « Mais, tu es là au lieu d'être avec ton père. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Harry se tortilla légèrement et secoua immédiatement sa tête. « Non, non, bien sûr que non, c'est simplement que… Il est si différent de ce que j'avais pensé. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurai pu m'entendre avec lui. À chaque fois je pensais à ce qui allait se passer durant cet été, je pensais que le professeur allait m'ignorer, et qu'il allait continuer son traitement habituel. Je dois dire que je ne savais vraiment pas comment gérer ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un représentant une figure parentale dans ma vie. Les seuls qui auraient pu se rapprocher de ça seraient M. et Mrs Weasley, mais, je ne pense pas que je puisse les comparer au professeur Snape. »

La femme éclata de rire. « Non, je ne pense pas que Severus leur ressemble. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Non, il ne leur ressemble pas, mais, d'un autre côté, hier et aujourd'hui, il a été très protecteur. »

McGonagall acquiesça, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Oui, mais cela ne me surprend pas. »

Le garçon le regarda avec perplexité. « Professeur ? »

La femme lui fit un grand sourire. « Pour Severus, la famille est très importante, elle l'a toujours été. Je me souviens de l'époque où James et Lily ont été tués. Il était dévasté. À ce moment là, personne ne comprenait pourquoi il était si affecté, mais maintenant, cela a beaucoup plus de sens. À partir de ce jour-là, l'homme changea drastiquement. Comprends-moi bien, il ne s'entendait avec personne, mais à cette époque, il y avait une sorte de chaleur intérieure autour de lui. Il pouvait être gentil et s'occupait de ses étudiants, et même s'il tenait toujours sa classe avec une main ferme, il n'était pas aussi vicieux et narquois. Tous remarquèrent le changement après la chute de Voldemort. Je suppose que son court séjour à Azkaban ne l'a pas vraiment aidé non plus, spécialement après avoir perdu toute sa famille. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Le petit discours de son professeur avait répondu à quelques-unes de ses questions. Il semblait que la famille était une chose vraiment importante pour cet homme, et cela expliquait ses actions. Harry pouvait comprendre ça, et il le respectait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi cela lui avait pris tant de temps pour le prendre. Il avait su durant tout ce temps qu'il était son fils, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le sortir de chez les Dursley ? Pourquoi avait-il tout fait pour être sûr qu'il le haïsse ? 

Le silence entre professeur et étudiant fut brisé lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut devant eux. Harry sourit gentiment au petit être. « Hello Winky. »

L'elfe semblait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelques semaines. Elle portait une robe bleu pâle propre avec l'emblème de Hogwarts cousu sur sa poitrine. Winky lui fit un petit sourire. « Hello, Jeune Maître Snape, le Directeur Dumbledore a dit à Winky de venir vous avertir vous et Maîtresse McGonagall que le dîner était servi. »

Le professeur regarda sa montre avec surprise. « Merlin. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était déjà si tard. Merci, Winky. »

L'elfe de maison lui sourit, et fit une référence. « De rien, Maîtresse. »

L'elfe de maison disparut avec un petit pop. Harry se leva et aida la femme plus âgée à se lever. Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la Grande Salle. Elle était remarquablement vide par rapport au jour précédent, seuls quelques professeurs étaient assis autour de la table ronde. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il y avait peu de places libres où s'asseoir, une étant à côté de son père. Pendant un moment, il considéra prendre celle à côté de Flitwick mais refusa. Il avait promis qu'il ferait l'effort de connaître l'homme, et si Snape était capable d'être civil, et même d'essayer de le connaître, il lui devait de faire la même chose. Si quelqu'un remarqua sa légère hésitation, personne ne le mentionna. Rapidement, le garçon alla s'asseoir à côté de son père qui lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'accueil, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines. 

La conversation autour de la table était légère. Snape était immergé dans une conversation avec Sinistra sur la Maison Slytherin. Il semblait que quelques étudiants avaient requis l'utilisation de chambres privées pour la rentrée suivante et les deux professeurs essayaient de déterminer si c'était une bonne idée. McGonagall était allée s'asseoir aux côtés de Dumbledore et discutait à voix basse avec le vieux sorcier. Le petit professeur Flitwick parlait avec excitation avec le professeur Snape. Harry, d'un autre côté, était assis en silence, observant son professeur attentivement alors qu'il mangeait. Il n'avait pas vraiment très faim, malgré le fait qu'il avait manqué le déjeuner. Il savait que c'était la faute des Dursley de ne pas l'avoir nourris correctement. Sachant cela, s'il ne mangeait pas, il attirerait l'attention de son père. Il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il n'avait pas faim et que ses amis étaient là. Il commença à manger très lentement, prenant de très petits morceaux à chaque fois. De cette façon, personne ne le regardait, ils ne remarqueraient pas combien il mangeait peu. C'était un tour qu'il avait appris durant sa première année à Hogwarts, lorsque Hermione lui posait des questions sur ses habitudes alimentaires, ce qui l'avait plutôt dérangé. La seule chose dont il s'assurait, était de les garder tous distraient. Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les professeurs ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il resta silencieux un long moment, attendant que les adultes se lèvent, mais ils semblaient tous être très absorbés dans leurs conversations, et aucun ne semblait vouloir briser le rassemblement. Commençant à se sentir comme un intrus, Harry se leva silencieusement, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte,  essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, une autre chose qu'il avait appris chez les Dursley. Fermant la porte doucement derrière lui, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit les conversations qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtées. Pendant un moment, il se tint là, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il pouvait aller dans sa chambre, mais la pensée d'aller dans les cachots glacials par lui-même ne l'attirait pas vraiment. À la place, il commença à marcher vers la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas vraiment un rat de bibliothèque, en tous cas par rapport à Chiara, mais les longues journées à la maison de ses relatifs lui avaient appris la valeur d'un bon livre. L'endroit était complètement silencieux, les vieux livres l'entourant, et Zack fit l'effort de marcher calmement, cherchant quelque chose à lire. Après dix minutes, il s'installa à une table avec un livre sur les sortilèges et ensorcellements, pensant que cela pouvait être intéressant. Dix minutes plus tard, il abandonna. Son esprit était simplement trop troublé pour comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Posant sa tête sur la table, il ferma ses yeux et essaya de se détendre, fléchissant ses doigts engourdis, remarquant qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus vraiment mal. 

Il était resté assis là un long moment, ses pensées dérivant. Son corps se détendait alors qu'il s'allongeait sans bouger sur la table. Il devrait aller dans les cachots, cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de s'endormir là, mais il ne voulait pas. La bibliothèque était simplement si paisible, et c'était exactement ce dont son esprit troublé avait besoin. Donc, il resta là, se détendant, et se demandant ce qui allait ensuite arriver. 

------

_Merci pour toutes les p't reviews (même si j'ai plus vraiment le temps d'y répondreT_T) … et à Dod pour la correction… et à Polaris pour ces superbes fics _


	17. Conversation Inquiétante

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

------

Chapitre 15 : Conversations inquiétantes 

------

Severus secoua sa tête en entendant un des commentaires que le professeur Sinistra avait donnés, que les étudiants de Slytherin âgés devaient avoir des chambres séparées. Il serait plus facile de les protéger de cette façon, et de les garder loin des mauvaises influences. Il alla prendre sa coupe lorsqu'il remarqua soudainement que son fils n'était plus assit à côté de lui. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que Harry avait quitter la salle et que personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il se sentit soudainement coupable, il avait complètement ignoré le garçon même lorsqu'il avait fait l'effort de s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

« Severus ? »

La voix de la sorcière attira l'attention de tous. Severus regarda autour de lui, se sentant un peu perdu. « Zack est parti, je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. »

Sa voix faible et inquiète surprit la plupart des professeurs, qui n'avaient pas pensé que l'homme serait capable de ressentir des sentiments paternels. McGonagall et Dumbledore le regardèrent, comprenant, le pauvre homme n'était pas habitué à devoir penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Le directeur fut sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque Severus e leva. « Je vais le chercher. Je l'ai ignoré sans même le vouloir. »

Il fut hors de la pièce avant que les professeurs ne puissent lui répondre. Secouant sa tête, Remus se rassit et sourit. « Qui aurait pensé que sous l'attitude aiguisée et sarcastique se trouvait un homme attentionn ? »

Minerva se mit à rire. « Surprenant, n'est ce pas ? Nous nous sommes habitué au vieux bâtard pour maintenant redécouvrir qu'il est humain et qu'il a un cœur. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait demandé à Severus de redevenir espion mais il doutait que cela soit maintenant une bonne idée. Avec la découverte de son fils, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme aller sur le terrain aussi facilement qu'auparavant. Pour ne pas parler du moment où il sera annoncer que Draco a quitté les Malfoy. Severus sera blâmé. Il devra en parler au jeune homme, mais il était probablement mieux que Severus arrête d'espionner. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas l'utilité d'un espion mort. 

- 

Snape se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots, espérant que son fils serait aller là. Il se sentait vraiment mal de ne pas avoir fait attention à lui. Il avait été heureux de voir que son fils avait fait l'effort de s'asseoir à côté de lui au lieu d'un autre professeur, et il l'avait ruiné en se plongeant trop dans sa discussion avec Sinistra. Il atteignit ses appartements et prononça le mot de passe. La pièce était sombre, Zack n'était visiblement pas là. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne lui avait même pas donné le mot de passe. Jurant, l'homme quitta ses appartements en hâte, essayant de penser à un endroit où son fils serait parti. Se dirigeant dans l'un des couloirs principaux, il s'arrêta pendant un moment, essayant de découvrir où le garçon était parti. Il se pourrait qu'il soit aller dehors, mais voyant qu'il commençait à faire nuit, il rejeta l'idée pour le moment, espérant que le garçon avait de la jugeote pour ne pas se balader dehors après la nuit. Les cuisines furent aussi rejeter puisqu'ils venaient de dîner, et même s'il n'était pas sûr de combien le garçon avait mangé, il savait au moins qu'il avait mangé. Se renfrognant, il prit la direction de la tour de Gryffindor. Les salles communes étaient fermées durant l'été, mais Harry n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, donc c'était logique que le garçon y aille. Il fut désappointé lorsque la Grosse dame lui dit qu'elle n'avait vu personne depuis des jours. Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, l'homme commença sa fouille du château, allant de classe en classe, demandant aux portraits s'ils avaient vu le garçon. Finalement, un portrait de chevalier lui dit qu'il avait vu le garçon se diriger vers la bibliothèque. 

Après avoir remercier le tableau, Severus alla rapidement vers le domaine de madame Pince. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son fils y serait allé de son plein gré, mais d'un autre côté, il devait admettre qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas bien Harry. En plus, toutes ses années aux côtés de Hermione devait signifier quelque chose, la jeune fille était complètement dépendante de cet endroit. Il fut en quelque sorte désappointé lorsqu'il vit la sombre bibliothèque, il ne semblait pas que son fils soit là. Néanmoins, il entra, et commença à fouiller la pièce. Finalement, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Harry vautré dans une chaise, avec sa tête dans ses bras. Il accéléra son allure, et arriva rapidement à côté de l'adolescent, tout en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Pourquoi était-il assit dans la nuit ? Se sentait-il malade ? Lorsqu'il atteignit le garçon, il vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés, et sa respiration était profonde et lente. Il semblait être endormi, mais Snape ne voulait rien risquer. Prudemment, il posa une main fine sur la joue du garçon, cherchant de la fièvre, mais remarqua que la peau de son fils était fraîche. Tout semblait aller bien avec lui, donc il décida de le réveiller. 

« Zack. »

L'enfant ne bougea pas donc il commença à légèrement le secouer. En un éclair, le garçon fut réveillé et tendu, regardant autour de lui avec ses yeux vert brillants. Se renfrognant, Snape se pencha un peu pour pouvoir regarder son fils dans les yeux. « Zack ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Clignant des yeux, Harry se les frotta avec fatigue. « Oui, je vais bien. » Regardant la sombre bibliothèque, il ne put s'empêcher de légèrement rougir. « Désolé, je n'avais pas prévu de m'endormir ici. »

Severus le regarda pendant un long moment, mais décida de laisser le problème glisser. « Allez, tu sera plus à l'aise dans les cachots. Est ce que tu as ce que tu recherchais ? »

Hochant la tête légèrement, Harry prit le livre oublié et se leva. Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement vers les quartiers du Maître de Potions, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au portrait, Snape haussa sa voix un peu pour saisir l'attention de son fils. « Lilith. »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté alors que le portrait s'ouvrit, leur autorisant l'entrée dans les appartements ténébreux. Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée, et avec un mouvement de sa baguette, il éclaira la pièce, commençant un bon feu puisqu'il faisait froid dans les cachots. Le Maître de Potions alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et fixa son regard sur l'enfant, qui regardait la table où la boîte avait été. Alors qu'il étudiait l'enfant, il fut à nouveau surprit de constater combien il lui ressemblait, mais, il pouvait voir autant de traits de Lily sur lui. Ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes, mais ses cheveux étaient maintenant plus long, dépassant ses épaules, il aurait même pu jurer qu'il y avait des mèches rouge entre les noires. Ce qui l'inquiétait cependant, c'était combien le garçon était maigre. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était trop petit et maigre, mais avec les robes, on ne le remarquait pas vraiment. Maintenant, il était douloureusement visible que le garçon n'avait pas assez mangé. 

Harry se tortilla, il s'était forcé à ne pas bouger sous le regard appréciateur de son père. L'homme l'avait regarder comme une sorte d'ingrédients de potions, étudiants chacun de ses traits, et il avait commencé à se sentir gêné. Finalement, se disant qu'il devait détourner l'attention de l'homme de lui, le garçon brisa le silence. « Mmh, professeur ? »

L'homme remonta d'un coup son regard, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Clignant des yeux, le sorcier indiqua à Harry de le rejoindre sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit avec reluctance. Triant ses pensées, le maître de Potions repensa à ce qui était arrivé au dîner, ou plutôt, à ce qui n'était pas arrivé. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Zack. »

Le garçon cilla, et regarda son père avec confusion. « Monsieur ? »

Soupirant, l'homme savait qu'il allait devoir expliquer puisque l'adolescent ne semblait pas penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignorer lorsque tu as choisit de t'asseoir à mes côtés. »

Harry soupira, mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que c'était un grand problème. Enfin, il s'était senti seul assit là dans un groupe d'adulte qui ne faisait pas attention à li, mais il était trop habitué à ça. « C'est bon, cela ne me dérange pas. »

Plissant ses yeux, l'homme regarda attentivement l'adolescent. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix douce de son fils qui n'était que partiellement vrai. « Cela devrait te déranger. C'était mal de ma part de t'ignorer, même si je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'espère que tu peux croire ça. »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Ce n'est vraiment pas très important, Professeur, je suis habitué à ça. »

A l'instant même où il dit ces mots, il su qu'il aurait du se taire. Son père avait dangereusement plissé ses yeux, et ses lèvres étaient fines. Se levant abruptement, il saisit plus fermement le livre. « Je suis fatigué, je vais au lit. »

Il venait tout juste d'atteindre la porte du couloir lorsque la voix de son père l'arrêta. « Zackary. »

Grimaçant, il se retourna légèrement pour regarder l'homme debout. « Monsieur ? »

« Demain, nous allons avoir une petite conversation sur les Dursley. »

Palissant légèrement, Harry essaya de sourire. « Professeur, il n'y a rien à raconter, ce sont simplement mes relatifs. »

Snape secoua légèrement sa tête. « J'ai dit demain, et je veux la vérité sur comment ils t'ont traité. » Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais Snape fut plus rapide. « Je peux toujours aller chez eux et leur faire avaler du Veritaserum. »

Les épaules de Harry tombèrent et il acquiesça avec reluctance. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Hochant légèrement la tête, Snape lui offrit un petit sourire. « Vas dormir, Zackary. Je te verrais dans la matinée. »

Harry retourna rapidement à sa chambre et s'écroula sur le lit. Lui et sa grande gueule, il aurait vraiment du surveiller ce qu'il disait autour de son père. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper sans le lui dire. Snape n'était rien d'autre que persistant, et il savait qu'il allait obtenir l'histoire complète de lui. Soupirant, il baissa les yeux vers le livre qu'il avait sortit de la bibliothèque. Il n'était soudainement plus fatigué, et il décida qu'il ferait aussi bien de lire pendant un moment. Une petite partie de son esprit lui disait qu'il devait glisser toutes ces insinuations exprès pour que son père le découvre, mais il décida d'ignorer la petite voix. Que gagnerait-il lorsque son père serait tout à propos de sa vie sinistre chez ses relatifs. 


	18. Petite Discussion sur les Dursley

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Mon dieu vous êtes chanceux cette semaine, entre magnetic, le pêché, ça , et peut être autre chose dimanche… je vous gatte …. Bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 16 : Petite Discussion sur les Dursley **

------

Harry se réveilla tard le matin suivant, mais il refusa d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il savait que son père n'avait pas oublié la conversation et il ne voulait pas y être. Les Dursley n'avait jamais été vraiment abusifs, mais il savait que la situation n'avait pas été bonne non plus. Le seul abus physique avait été les occasionnels fessées de sa tante ou de son oncle lorsqu'il était enfant, et les corrections que Dudley lui avait données sous le déguisement d'un jeu d'enfants. D'un autre côté, il était indéniable qu'on ne lui avait pas donné de nourriture ou des vêtements corrects, et, alors que Harry pensait que ce n'était pas grand-chose, il avait la sensation que son père n'allait pas être d'accord avec lui. Le pire, pensait Harry alors qu'il s'habillait, avait été l'abus mental. Ils avaient aimé lui dire combien il était inutile et alors qu'il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas vrai, il ne l'avait pas encore surpassé.

Soupirant, l'adolescent sortit de la pièce et alla dans le salon, où son père était en train de lire le journal, l'attendant pour le petit déjeuner. L'homme leva les yeux lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, et sourit légèrement en voyant le visage toujours endormi de son fils. « Bonjour, Zack. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Le garçon acquiesça alors qu'il se glissait dans siège. « Oui, merci professeur. »

Il regarda attentivement alors que la nourriture apparaissait devant eux, et se renfrogna légèrement lorsque son père le servit. « Je peux prendre de la nourriture par moi-même. »

Snape acquiesça mais continua à servir le bacon. « Je sais, mais de cette façon, je suis sûr que tu mangeras suffisamment. »

Harry grogna mais ne répondit pas. Il accepta l'assiette et le fixa lorsque l'homme mit un verre de lait plein en face de lui. « Mange. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'adolescent prit sa fourchette et commença son petit déjeuner, alors que son père prenait sa propre nourriture. Ils mangèrent en silence, tous deux dans leurs pensées. Harry avait mangé la moitié de son assiette mais du s'arrêter, il en avait eu plus qu'assez. Malheureusement pour lui, son père n'était pas heureux de ça. « Je veux que tu manges tout. »

Zack le regarda avec effroi. « S'il vous plaît, professeur, je suis plein. »

Mais les yeux noirs étaient sans merci, et il se força à prendre à nouveau sa fourchette, essayant de se forcer à avaler le petit déjeuner. Lentement la nourriture le rendit nauséeux, le goût fit retourner son estomac, et cinq minutes plus tard, il était hors de sa chaise et courrait vers la salle de bain.

Il se pencha sur les toilettes, se reposant lourdement sur ses bras alors qu'il vomissait. Il nota à peine les mains éloigner ses cheveux de son visage et masser son dos. Une fois qu'il n'eut rien d'autre dans son estomac, il se pendit sans bouger au siège des toilettes, essayant de regagner son souffle. Le son de la chasse d'eau le fit ouvrir les yeux, et il remarqua finalement son père agenouillé à ses côtés. L'homme le regardait avec excuse, caressant toujours son dos.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Harry soit suffisamment stable, Snape se leva, et prit un verre d'eau et un gant humide. Il revint aux côtés de son fils, qui n'avait pas bougé, et commença à refroidir le visage rouge du garçon.

Zack ferma ses yeux, aimant la sensation douce des mains de son père. Ses relatifs n'avaient jamais été gentils avec lui, le touchant seulement lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lorsque des bras forts se placèrent autour de lui et le soulevèrent. Choqué, il leva les yeux vers le visage du Maître de Potions, mais l'homme regardait devant lui, s'assurant de ne pas se cogner contre quelque chose. Harry cligna des yeux lorsqu'il fut déposé sur un canapé et recouvert d'une couverture.

Il n'avait pas récupéré encore du choc lorsque l'autre sorcier parla. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Est-ce que je dois aller chercher Madame Pomfrey ? »

À ces mots, Harry secoua sa tête énergiquement. « Non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire, professeur. Je l'ai déjà suffisamment vu pendant l'année. Et je me sens bien, je ne suis simplement pas habitué à manger autant. »

Snape le regarda sérieusement, et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. « Tu réalises que ce n'était pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Tu grandis, de manger ce que j'ai mis dans ton assiette ne devrait pas être un problème. Est-ce que je dois blâmer tes relatifs pour ça ? »

Harry se tortilla inconfortablement, mais acquiesça néanmoins, cela ne servait à rien de le dénier, alors que son père pouvait simplement y aller et demander une explication. « Oui, et bien, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment nourri proprement, je ne valais pas la nourriture. »

Les yeux du professeur s'étrécirent de colère. « N'importe quoi, tu as autant le droit d'avoir de la nourriture que n'importe quel autre enfant. »

Zack haussa des épaules. « Pas pour eux, ils m'ont toujours dit que j'étais un monstre. »

Remarquant l'expression triste de son fils, l'homme le regarda attentivement. « Tu ne les crois sûrement pas ? »

Harry regarda son père, ses yeux vert brillants de colère. « Pourquoi ne le croirais-je pas ? C'était la seule chose que je savais. Jour après jour, ils m'ont dit combien j'étais inutile et combien j'étais un monstre. Cela s'est passé avant Hogwarts, et cela a continué durant mes années ici, et la seule raison qui les a arrêtés l'an dernier était parce qu'ils étaient terrifiés par Sirius. Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour que je ne croie pas que ce qu'ils disent lorsque mon propre père ne m'a pas pris, lorsqu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que je savais qu'il me haïssait. Et bien, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, j'ai eu le message, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour ça, je vous laisserai tranquille. »

Harry vit Snape devenir mortellement pâle, les mains de l'homme tremblèrent légèrement, et une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui dit qu'il avait été trop loin, mais là, il était en colère, et il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il avait dit. Au lieu de cela, il voulait quitter la pièce, mais Snape était assis à côté de lui sur le canapé où il reposait, enroulé dans les couvertures sous son poids, et l'empêchant en conséquence de bouger. Regardant à nouveau son père, il vit l'homme pensif, la pâleur resta sur son visage, et ses yeux vides regardèrent devant lui. Soupirant, il savait que l'homme n'allait pas bouger et il se détendit donc contre le canapé en cuir, laissant son esprit gambader.

Il se demanda ce que Chiara et Heron étaient en train de faire en ce moment. Ils avaient probablement autant de problème à s'entendre l'un avec l'autre qu'il n'en avait avec Snape. Secouant sa tête, il put les imaginer se disputer sur une chose muggle, mais après, il pouvait voir Hermione calmer les choses, essayant de s'entendre avec son frère. Elle était comme ça, elle avait suffisamment d'esprit pour s'entendre avec Heron. Soupirant, il regarda à nouveau son père qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et il savait qu'il devait s'excuser. L'homme avait été gentil avec lui, même inquiet, et il s'était énervé contre lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il pensait qu'il avait le droit d'être en colère, mais il n'aurait pas du laisser ses émotions se déchaîner comme ça.

Se tortillant dans les couvertures, il se mit sur le côté, sortant l'homme de ses pensées. Lorsque Severus baissa les yeux vers lui, Harry parla rapidement, ne lui donnant pas la chance de dire quelque chose. « Je suis désolé, monsieur, je n'aurai pas dû crier sur vous. »

Snape cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, assimilant ce que le garçon avait dit, et il secoua sa tête. Plaçant une main sur l'épaule du garçon, il la serra gentiment. « Peut-être pas, mais tu as tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi. » Soupirant, il continua. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir à propos des Dursley ? »

Harry grimaça et décida qu'il été inutile de danser autour du sujet. « En plus des abus verbaux et du manque de nourriture ? Et bien, ma chambre a été pendant dix ans un placard alors que mon cousin avait une chambre, une salle de jeu, et il y avait une autre chambre lorsque Tante Marge passait, ce qui arrivait une fois tous les deux ans. J'étais supposé m'occuper de la maison et faire la cuisine pour la famille. Je n'avais aucun ami puisque mon cousin battait tous ceux qui osaient être amicaux envers moi. Mes professeurs pensaient que j'étais stupide parce que je n'étais jamais capable de faire mes devoirs correctement à cause des corvées. Et je pense que c'est tout. » Il s'arrêta, et puis ajouta. « Oh, et j'étais habillé avec les vêtements de Dudley, qui étaient souvent des haillons et qui faisaient trois fois ma taille. »

Levant les yeux vers son père, il trembla légèrement sous la chaude couverture. Si l'homme avait auparavant été pâle, maintenant il était écarlate, ses yeux sombres brillant. Il n'avait seulement vu cette expression qu'une fois sur le visage de son père, la fois où il avait vu Sirius il y a un an.

L'homme le regarda soudainement et d'une voix mortellement douce, il dit : « Je pense que nous allons avoir une discussion avec ta tante et ton oncle un de ses jours. »

Harry cligna des yeux, et pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentit désolé pour ses relatifs. Son père était terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère.


	19. Demander une explication

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction.

------

**Chapitre 17 : Demander une explication **

------

Zack était encore allongé sur le canapé une heure plus tard. Son père avait été inflexible. Il devait se reposer, et avait pris place dans le fauteuil le plus proche pour s'assurer qu'il obéissait. Il avait essayé de s'endormir, mais sans aucun succès, son esprit était en effervescence. Durant la dernière heure, il était resté allonger là, les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme assis à côté de lui. Finalement, il ne pouvait plus le supporter, et se roulant sur le côté, il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda l'autre sorcier.

« Est-ce que tu vas me le dire ? »

L'homme fut visiblement surpris, et leva les yeux rapidement. « Je pensais que tu dormais. »

Secouant sa tête, Zack s'assit. « Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de choses à l'esprit. »

Soupirant, Severus ferma son livre et regarda attentivement son fils. Il semblait bien mieux qu'auparavant, son teint pâle avait disparu, et ses yeux étaient calmes. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Zack le regarda pendant un long moment. « Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as forcé à aller dans cet enfer ? »

Snape grimaça, mais ne regarda pas ailleurs. Ce garçon méritait une explication après tout. Il rassembla ses pensées, et commença à essayer d'expliquer à son fils ce qui était arrivé. « Tu es conscient de mes devoirs envers Albus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zack fit un petit hochement de tête, soulagé que l'homme se décide à lui expliquer quelque chose.

« Et bien, après la chute de Voldemort, j'ai été emprisonné pendant pratiquement six mois à Azkaban. Lorsque j'ai été en jugement et que Albus s'est porté garant pour moi, j'étais complètement brisé mentalement, et tu étais déjà à la maison de ta tante. Cela m'a pris pratiquement deux ans, sous la tutelle constante du directeur, avant que je sois à nouveau fonctionnel. Durant ces deux années, j'ai eu mon certificat d'enseignant, et j'ai commencé à enseigner les potions. Je devais encore vivre dans les appartements de Dumbledore, durant la journée, cela pouvait aller, mais les nuits… »

L'homme trembla, et secoua légèrement sa tête. « Cela m'a pris pratiquement une autre année pour être capable de m'occuper de moi-même entièrement à nouveau. À ce moment-là, tu avais déjà été avec ta tante depuis pratiquement quatre ans, et même si cela me fait mal de le dire, je pensais que tu serais heureux là-bas. »

Zack se renfrogna. « Tu aurais pu venir pour vérifier. »

Snape passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Arabella Figg était supposée garder un œil sur toi, elle aurait dû nous avertir si quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Le garçon renifla. « Oh, superbe, donc du moment où je n'étais pas battu ou tué, j'allais bien. Super façon de prendre soin de moi. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre, il s'était attendu à ce que cela soit difficile, mais il n'avait honnêtement pas su que les Dursley avaient été si mauvais. Ce garçon avait beaucoup trop de colère refoulée, et il la relâchait maintenant entièrement sur lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, mais néanmoins, cela faisait mal de savoir qu'il était responsable de la détresse du garçon. Mais, ce n'était pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Les quatre années où Harry avait été là, il n'avait fait qu'essayer de le blesser, de le rejeter pour des raisons qu'il n'aimait pas regarder de près.

Zack brisa le silence tendu, il était encore en colère face au manque d'attention de son père, mais il savait qu'il y avait plus, et pendant qu'il y était, ils pouvaient aussi bien tout sortir. « Très bien, je serai peut-être capable d'accepter le fait que tu pensais que j'étais mieux là-bas, je pense toujours que tu aurais dû vérifier pour t'en assurer, après tout, Mme Figg a toujours eu plus d'intérêt envers ses chats que le reste. Mais bordel, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as traité comme tu l'as fait lorsque j'ai commencé à l'école ? Depuis la première fois où tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, tu m'as détesté, tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin pour m'humilier, me demandant des choses que je n'avais aucune possibilité de savoir, retirant des points pour tout ce qui n'allait pas, rendant ma vie misérable. Et maintenant, tu essayes de me convaincre que tu t'es occupé de moi ? Tu dois être fou de penser que je vais te croire sans explication, et cela a intérêt à en être une très bonne. »

Mais, il le croyait, même s'il se détestait pour ça, il avait crû que l'homme faisait attention à lui. Merlin, qu'il était pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme lui montrait un peu de gentillesse, et il était près à croire qu'il faisait attention à lui. Cela, à nouveau, montrait combien il désirait avoir de l'affection. La première fois, il avait été prêt à aller avec Sirius lorsqu'il lui avait offert un endroit où vivre, et maintenant, il autorisait cet homme à prendre soin de lui.

Snape, d'un autre côté, avait essayé de trouver une explication, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien qui ne blesserait plus le garçon. Il y avait une partie facile à expliquer, la plupart des Slytherin l'auraient rapporté à leurs parents s'il avait ignoré ce garçon et n'avait pas essayé de rendre sa vie misérable. Mais il doutait que Zack accepterait ça, après tout, il aurait pu lui expliquer la situation, peut-être pas en première année, mais plus tard. Maintenant, les raisons étaient plus profondes, mais il n'était pas prêt à partager ses sentiments les plus enfouis. Mais, regardant le garçon, il savait sans aucun doute que s'il voulait ce genre de lien parental avec lui, il devra être honnête. Il était divisé, s'il lui disait la vérité, il risquait de le perdre, s'il ne le faisait pas, il le perdrait.

Soupirant, l'homme commença à parler, sachant bien qu'il devrait prendre le risque et espérer le meilleur.

------

Marchant calmement à travers les rues de New York se trouvaient deux adolescents. Ils étaient clairement en train de se disputer, la jeune fille hurlant pratiquement sur son compagnon. Marchant quelques pas derrière eux, se trouvaient deux adultes qui les regardaient avec énervement. Deux jours avec les jumeaux, et ils étaient prêts à les renvoyer à Hogwarts. Il y avait eu des disputes interminables, qui finissaient en général par Heron en train de tenir sa joue rouge. Les jumeaux étaient maintenant en train de parler des avantages des lumières électriques contre des bougies. Mary ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi les jumeaux se disputaient là-dessus, ils auraient pu parler de temps de choses, mais cela semblait plus simple lorsqu'ils discutaient de n'importe quoi. Soupirant, elle regarda son mari, qui jetait des coups d'œil énervé vers leur fille adoptive. Le pauvre homme quitta finalement sa place à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers les deux adolescents, qui arrêtèrent immédiatement de se disputer lorsqu'il commença à parler.

« Vous allez tous les deux vous la fermer tout de suite. J'en ai assez de vos disputes. Vous pouvez vous considérer comme privés de sorties. Je ne veux rien entendre de vous avant que nous atteignions l'hôtel. »

Les jumeaux en furent bouche bée, alors qu'il rejoignait sa femme, mais, après avoir échangé un regard, ils obéirent. Chiara poussa un petit soupir, cela faisait des années que ses parents ne l'avaient privé de sortie, mais elle avait été forcée d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Après tout, cela ne doit pas être agréable de passer ses vacances à tout le temps entendre des disputes. Regardant le garçon blond marchant à ses côtés, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une légère once de regret dans ses yeux. Elle aura à s'excuser plus tard.


	20. Vérité Difficile

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction.

Et voilouuuuu un nouveau chapitre " je suis sûr que cela vous fait plaisir hein ? Merchi pour toute les ch'tite review leena qui aime ça même si elle a pas trop le temps d'y répondre autrement que par mail "

------

**Chapitre 18 : Vérité difficile **

------

Après avoir décidé de dire au garçon la vérité, Severus rassembla ses pensées. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, mais il devait s'assurer que cela ne blesserait pas le garçon plus qu'il n'était nécessaire à cause de sa propre stupidité. Finalement, avec une voix légèrement hésitante, il commença son discours.

« Azkaban m'a plus affecté que je n'aime l'admettre. De savoir que Lily et James, ma femme et mon meilleur ami, étaient morts m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne savais pas que tu avais survécu, les Aurors qui m'on questionné n'ont jamais parlé de toi, j'ai donc supposé que tu étais mort. Une fois que je fus libre, et à nouveau à Hogwarts, une des premières choses que j'ai découvert, c'est que tu avais en effet survécu. Mais pas seulement sûr, j'ai également découvert que l'on t'avait clamé comme étant le sauveur du monde sorcier. » Severus mordit ses lèvres nerveusement, et refusa de regarder son fils. « J'ai lu tout ce qui m'est tombé sous la main sur toi, et les histoires qui passaient étaient toutes les mêmes. Lily avait donné sa vie pour toi. Je … » Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « J'ai commencé à te blâmer de sa mort. Je pensais que si tu n'avais pas été vivant, elle aurait vécu. »

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, il avait été un tel idiot de blâmer ce garçon, son garçon, pour la mort de sa femme. Pendant des années, il avait ressenti ça pour cet enfant, et il n'avait rien fait pour s'opposer à ses sentiments. Puis, à la fête, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, ressemblant tellement à James, il l'avait détesté pour ça. Ce garçon n'avait pas le droit de ressembler à son ami. Et puis, ces yeux verts le regardant avec défi durant son premier cours de potions. Cela avait été le dernier coup, ce enfant n'avait aucun droit d'avoir les yeux de Lily. Il détestait ce garçon, il détestait tout ce qui lui rappelait Lily.

Mais, lorsqu'il avait été en danger, il avait été forcé de le protéger. Il était impossible pour lui de ne pas le faire. Et c'est là qu'il avait commencé à comprendre. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs mois pour accepter le fait qu'il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été là cette nuit-là, il aurait donné sa vie pour protéger son fils. Ce fait avait éveillé la haine qu'il avait éprouvée pendant plusieurs années, mais les dommages étaient faits. Il avait ruiné sa relation avec le garçon, et il avait trop peur de sa réponse lorsqu'il essayerait de se racheter.

La tête de l'homme se releva lorsque la porte se referma avec bruit, et il remarqua pour la première fois que le garçon avait bougé, qu'il était parti. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il devait le suivre ou non. Mais sachant qu'il l'avait blessé avec ces mots, il ne bougea pas. Il était probablement la dernière personne que l'enfant voudrait voir pour le moment, et il avait déjà fait beaucoup de dommages. Il allait respecter les souhaits du garçon.

------

Harry était dévasté. Il s'était toujours douté que cet homme pouvait le blâmer pour la mort de sa mère. C'était l'une des seules explications qu'il avait trouvées face à son comportement. Mais que ces peurs soient confirmées étaient plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé possible. Il avait vu que cet homme avait hésité avant de le lui dire, et il appréciait de voir qu'il y avait ce genre de sentiment à l'intérieur de lui qui le forçait à être si gentil envers lui. Il savait que la mort de sa mère était sa faute, il se blâmait assez souvent, et il pouvait comprendre les sentiments de son père envers lui. Le pauvre homme ne méritait pas de devoir s'occuper de lui alors qu'il était la source principale de sa douleur.

Pendant un long moment, Zack resta assis dans l'une des pièces vides. Lorsqu'il était sorti des appartements de son père, il s'était baladé à travers le château pendant quelques minutes, et puis, il était entré ici pour avoir un peu de temps pour lui-même. Se pelotonnant dans l'un des coins, il ferma ses yeux, fatigué. Toute la colère l'avait quitté, et maintenant, il ne ressentait que la tristesse le submergeant. Si ce n'était pas à cause de lui, elle serait toujours vivante. Et même alors, il l'avait sorti de chez les Dursley et l'avait amené ici. Il avait mis ses sentiments de côté, et lui avait donné son plus grand souhait.

Soupirant, Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne pouvait pas rester et forcer cet homme à supporter sa présence. Se levant, il se dirigea silencieusement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois à l'entrée, il murmura à voix basse le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Il fut très soulagé de voir que le vieil homme était assis seul dans son bureau. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux lorsqu'il entra et lui fit un grand sourire. « Bonjour Zackary, quelle plaisante surprise ! »

Le garçon essaya de sourire au vieux sorcier, mais alors que ses lèvres bougeaient, il savait que ces yeux étaient fixes. « Bonjour, Directeur. »

Le vieil homme se renfrogna en entendant la voix sans émotion et en voyant les yeux de son étudiant. Sentant que ce n'était pas une visite de routine, le directeur plaça ses mains en face de lui et le regarda sérieusement. « Que puis je faire pour vous, Mr Snape ? »

Zack avala et passa une main à travers ses longs cheveux. « J'aimerai retourner chez les Dursley, monsieur. »

Le vieux directeur parut surpris par cette décision soudaine. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela, mon garçon ? Est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec ton père ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, non, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. » Enfin ils avaient eu une dispute, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il partait, il décida donc de ne pas la mentionner. À la place, il continua. « J'ai simplement l'impression que cela sera mieux comme cela. »

Dumbledore le regarda attentivement. « Qu'en dit Severus ? »

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne lui ai pas dit. »

Se renfrognant, l'homme secoua sa tête. « Ne devrais-tu pas lui parler de cela ? Il est ton père, après tout. »

« Je sais, mais il voudrait que je reste. »

Dumbledore se frotta les yeux. « Alors, je ne vois pas le problème. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas aller chez les Dursley, et que tu ferais tout pour en partir. Si cela ne dérange pas Severus que tu sois là, alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester ? »

« C'est simplement ça ! » Harry sauta hors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « Cela le dérange que je sois là. Je peux dire que cela le dérange, mais il est simplement trop noble pour me jeter dehors. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux en entendant ces mots, et pensa à la façon dont Severus agissait. Pour autant qu'il puisse le dire, le jeune homme avait été franc sur ses sentiments, et il semblait vraiment faire attention aux trois adolescents. Mais pour une certaine raison, Harry semblait penser qu'il dérangeait Severus. Il pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose que l'enfant ne lui disait pas, mais il n'avait pas le sentiment qu'il le lui dirait, donc il ne le força pas. Finalement, il soupira, si cet enfant avait tant de problèmes, c'était peut être une bonne idée de lui donner quelque jours pour lui-même.

« Très bien, mon enfant, mais je pense que cela serait mieux que tu ailles chez les Weasley. »

Zack, qui était retourné à son siège, secoua sa tête avec force. « Je ne vais pas les mettre en danger. Vous m'avez toujours dit combien j'étais en sécurité chez les Dursley, je veux aller là-bas.

Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre, mais après quelques minutes, il concéda. « Comme tu le souhaites, tu devrais y aller et emballer tes affaires. »

Mais Zack ne bougea pas pour le faire. « Si c'est bon pour vous, j'y vais. J'ai ma baguette avec moi, et mes devoirs sont faits. Il n'y a pas besoin que je ramène tout avec moi. »

Le froncement sur le visage de Dumbledore s'accentua, mais, avec un dernier soupir, il acquiesça. Il sera capable d'envoyer les affaires du garçon avec Hedwige s'il comptait rester plus que quelques jours. D'un de ses tiroirs, il prit une chaussette, et après quelques mots murmurés, il la tourna en portoloin. Le garçon devint mortellement pâle lorsqu'il le remarqua. Il tremblait de la tête au pied, regardant la chaussette avec méfiance.

Le vieil homme remarqua sa réaction lorsqu'il tendit la chaussette pour que l'enfant la prenne. Se renfrognant, il baissa sa main, et se leva. S'agenouillant au côté du garçon, il plaça une douce main sur le bras du garçon.

« Zack, écoutes-moi. Tu dois surmonter ça, je te jure que le portoloin t'amènera dans une allée à quelques rues de Privet Drive. Je l'ai fait moi-même en face de toi, personne n'a eu la chance de le détourner. » Le garçon s'était maintenant légèrement calmé, mais le regardait toujours avec méfiance. « Est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse un autre ? »

Harry secoua sa tête lentement. Il avait confiance en lui, et son esprit rationnel lui disait que le directeur venait tout juste de faire le portoloin, et donc, qu'il atterrirait au bon endroit. Prenant plusieurs inspirations, il tendit lentement sa main, et prit la chaussette. Le directeur recula un peu, et avec sa main, il tapota la chaussette.

« Prends soin de toi Zack. Portus ! »

Avec un petit pop, le garçon disparut de son bureau et réapparut dans la sombre allée que le directeur avait mentionnée.

page précédente - page suivante


	21. De Retour chez les Dursley

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

Chapitre 19 : De retour chez les Dursley

------

Severus avait passé le reste de la journée enfermé dans ses appartements. Le déjeuner arriva et passa, mais l'homme ne bougea pas de sa place, en face de la fenêtre. Il fut finalement sorti de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Rogue leva les yeux rapidement, espérant à moitié qu'il verrait son fils. Soupirant, il fut désappointé lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore entrer dans ses appartements. Se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre, il reposa son front contre le verre froid.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Albus ? »

Le vieil homme le regarda pendant un long moment, avant de s'asseoir. Il était maintenant sûr que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, donc il se prépara à une longue discussion avec le maître de potions borné.

« Tu n'étais pas au déjeuner, Severus. »

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules mais ne le regarda pas. « Je suis conscient de cela, Albus. Je n'avais pas faim. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ? »

Le directeur acquiesça, même s'il savait que le jeune sorcier ne serait pas capable de le voir. « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi Zack est venu à mon bureau et m'a demandé de retourner à la maison de sa famille. »

Severus se tourna d'un coup, une expression choquée inscrite sur son visage. « Il a fait quoi ? »

Dumbledore leva un sourcil et mit un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. « Il est venu à mon bureau il y a une heure, et il a dit qu'il serait mieux qu'il retourne chez les Dursley. »

Snape jura à voix basse. « J'espérais que vous ne lui permettriez pas de partir. »

Comme l'homme ne répondit pas, le sorcier plus jeune jura à nouveau. « Merde Albus, je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec ces… ces choses ! »

Le directeur fit un léger hochement de tête. « Ce n'était pas non plus mon choix, mon garçon. J'ai essayé de le pousser à rester et à te parler, mais il a dit que tu te sentirais forcé de le garder ici. Pourquoi pense-t-il ça, Severus ? »

Le jeune homme plissa le front. Zack pensait qu'il était obligé de le garder ? Il s'était attendu à ce que le garçon parte parce qu'il était en colère, mais le directeur avait dit…

« Est ce que vous êtes sûr qu'il n'était pas en colère, Albus ? »

L'homme sembla surpris. « Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'était pas en colère, Severus. Je dirais qu'il était très triste, mais certainement pas en colère. Je lui ai demandé si vous vous étiez disputé, mais il a dit que non. Dois-je comprendre qu'il a menti ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas été le chercher de chez les Dursley. Je lui ai dit la vérité. »

Dumbledore se renfrogna. « Je me suis moi-même posé la question, Severus. Je sais que d'abord, tu n'étais pas en état d'aller le chercher, mais pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé plus tard ? Et pourquoi cette animosité envers lui durant ces dernières années ? »

Severus soupira tristement, cela avait été dur de le dire au garçon, mais il ne pouvait décider si cela n'était pas plus dur. Après tout, cet homme avait toujours été son ami, et il était sûr qu'il allait le désappointer. « Je l'ai blâmé pour la mort de Lily. »

Dire que le directeur fut choqué aurait été un euphémisme. « Cela n'a aucun sens, Severus ! »

L'homme se retourna. « Je sais ça ! Je l'ai su depuis que je l'ai sauvé lors de sa première année. Mais, l'habitude s'était installée, et un changement dans mon attitude envers le garçon aurait été suspicieux et je n'étais pas sur le point de faire ça. »

Dumbledore se leva, et alla à ses côtés.

« Donc, tu ne le blâmes plus ? »

Snape secoua sa tête légèrement. « Est-ce que Zack le sait ? »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. « Excusez-moi ? »

Dumbledore poussa un soupir impatient. « Zack, ton fils, est ce qu'il sait que tu ne le blâmes plus ? Parce que, d'après l'état dans lequel il était lorsque je l'ai vu, j'aurais dit qu'il pensait que tu le blâmais, et même pire, j'aurais pensé qu'il se blâmait. »

Dumbledore vit le moment où une expression de compréhension passa sur le visage de l'autre homme. Severus se cogna la tête contre la fenêtre. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait permis au garçon de partir en pensant qu'il le détestait pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute. Secouant légèrement sa tête, l'homme se retourna, et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse le garçon dans la maison de sa famille. En plus, il n'allait pas laisser ça s'envenimer, il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, le directeur était déjà parti, mais Severus le remarqua à peine. Il fit rapidement la route vers l'extérieur jusqu'au point de transplanage, juste en dehors des protections. Avec un petit pop, il disparut, laissant Poudlard derrière lui.

-

Dire que les Dursley n'étaient pas contents de le voir, aurait été un euphémisme. Son oncle lui avait hurlé dessus pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes, avant de l'envoyer en haut et de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cela ne dérangeait pas Zack, il était habitué aux cris de cet homme, et se réconfortait souvent du fait qu'il y avait quelque chose de stable dans sa vie chaotique. Sa petite chambre sembla lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et, même s'il détestait l'admettre, il se sentait en sécurité. Les murs semblaient se refermer sur lui, le protégeant du monde extérieur.

S'asseyant dans l'un des coins de la petite chambre, il visionna encore et encore la conversation avec son père. Il était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un sonnant à la porte en bas des escaliers.

Pétunia fonça vers la porte. La venue soudaine de son neveu l'avait rendu de mauvaise humeur, et elle fut à peine capable de supprimer la grimace de son visage avant d'ouvrir la porte. Son faux sourire se figea sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme sombre se tenant en face d'elle. Il était celui qui était venu chercher le garçon il y a quelques jours. Rapidement, elle se mit sur le côté, et permit à l'homme de rentrer sans un mot. De la cuisine, son mari cria plutôt fortement.

« Pétunia, qui est-ce ? »

La femme soupira. « C'est l'un d'eux. Je pense qu'il est là pour voir le garçon. »

Vernon sortit de la cuisine difficilement. « Comment osez-vous venir ici, espèce de bon à rien ?! C'est déjà assez que nous ayons à nous occuper de lui, mais je ne permettrais pas à des créatures dégoûtantes de marcher ici comme si elles y habitaient ! »

Rogue le fixa attentivement, ses yeux emplis d'un feu glacial. « Je suis là pour prendre mon fils, restez hors de mon chemin, et nous partirons tous deux sans autres problèmes. Si vous insistez, et m'ennuyez, je serais plus qu'heureux de vous montrer exactement pourquoi il pense que je suis un mauvais sorcier. » Il se retourna, prêt à monter les escaliers, mais, il s'arrêta à nouveau, jetant un coup d'œil aux Moldus terrifiés. « Et ne pensez pas que je vais vous pardonner pour la façon dont vous avez traité mon fils, mais comme je l'ai dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et pour l'instant, je suis trop en colère pour la prévoir. »

Sans un autre mot, il monta les escaliers. Il localisa rapidement ce qui devait être la chambre de son fils, puisqu'il y avait plusieurs serrures dessus. Rapidement, il les ouvrit et entra dans la chambre. D'abord, il ne fut pas capable de voir Harry, puisqu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit sur le lit ou la chaise, mais lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent aux ténèbres de la pièce, il fut capable de voir une mince silhouette assise dans un coin de la pièce, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Sans lever sa tête, l'enfant parla.

« Que faites-vous ici, monsieur ? »

Rogue alla s'asseoir sur le lit, ses yeux ne se décrochant jamais de son fils. « Je crois avoir dit que je ne te permettrais pas de rester à nouveau ici, et que tu devais rester avec moi. »

La voix fatiguée du garçon s'adoucit légèrement. « C'est mieux comme cela, monsieur. Je ne veux pas vous blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. J'ai tué maman, et alors qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour ça, je ne veux pas vous blessez plus. »

L'homme se leva abruptement, et alla s'agenouiller en face de la silhouette recroquevillée. « Ecoute, que j'aie été assez fou pour te blâmer pour la mort de ta mère ne veut pas dire que tu dois simplement être aussi stupide. »

Prenant le garçon par les épaules, il le secoua légèrement. « Tu n'as pas tué ta mère, et je ne t'ai pas blâmé depuis que je t'ai sauvé lors de ta première année. Il était stupide de ma part de te haïr pour ça, alors que j'aurais fait la même chose que ce que ta mère et James ont fait. »

Zack leva finalement les yeux. « Vous auriez fait la même chose ? »

Rogue acquiesça avec résolution. « Je pense que la plupart des parents donneraient leurs vies pour protéger leurs enfants, et je ne suis certainement pas une exception. »

Zack se renfrogna et secoua sa tête. « Mais elle est morte et vous avez été malheureux à cause de ça. »

Severus secoua sa tête avec force. « Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai été malheureux parce que j'étais stupide, et je me suis permis de me laisser glisser dans une spirale de désespoir et de haine. Si j'étais venu te clamer en tant que mon fils, j'aurai eu l'amour dont j'avais besoin pour être heureux. Cela n'aurait pas été la même chose qu'avec Lily, mais je t'aurais eu avec moi et cela aurait été mieux. »

Zack resta silencieux, regardant l'homme avec hésitation. Est-ce qu'il le pensait ? Ses yeux sombres ne montraient que de l'honnêteté, mais était-il prêt à lui faire confiance ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais peut être qu'il pouvait essayer. Severus, qui l'avait regardé avec attention, fut heureux de voir une petite once d'acceptation dans ces yeux verts. Ce n'était pas la joie qu'il aurait aimée, mais c'était un début, et cela était suffisant pour le rassurer que les choses iraient bien.

L'homme se leva et tendit une main. « Debout, Zack, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Le garçon fit un petit sourire, et attrapa fermement la main de son père. Oui, cette fois cela pourrait marcher après tout.

------

Et voila nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier Naia pour avoir accepter de me corriger ... je sais que c'est dur (nan je rigole )

Une petite review pour la route ne fait pas de mal


	22. La Vision

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre après une attente … z'étiez impatient j'en suis sûr alors bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 20 : La Vision**

------

Les Dursley n'étaient nulle part en vue lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers. Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte, mais son père l'arrêta, posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Attends, Zack, je veux voir ton placard. »

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui, mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi, monsieur ? »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Je veux voir exactement à quel point je vais devoir punir ta famille. » Harry le regarda surpris, et un peu appréhensif. L'autre homme le remarqua, et le regarda attentivement. « Je promets que je ne les tuerai pas, mais laisse-moi t'assurer qu'ils vont payer pour la façon dont ils t'ont traité. »

Harry hocha légèrement de la tête, mais, dans ses pensées, il se demanda pourquoi Snape était si en colère alors qu'il avait fait autant de dégâts que les Dursley. Silencieusement, le garçon montra à son père le minuscule placard qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il était enfant. L'homme le regarda pendant un long moment, et puis, il acquiesça, et ferma le placard à nouveau.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la résidence des Dursley, et Snape transplana avec lui vers Hogwarts.

Tous étaient au dîner, mais, au lieu de le guider vers la Grande Salle, Snape continua vers les cachots, Harry le suivant silencieusement. Une fois là-bas, l'homme demanda à un elfe de maison de leur apporter le dîner, et d'avertir le directeur qu'ils étaient de retour au château pour que le vieil homme ne s'inquiète pas. Exactement comme le matin au petit déjeuner, le maître de potions empila de la nourriture en face de lui avant de s'asseoir dans sa propre chaise.

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir, avant de prendre sa fourchette et de commencer à manger, espérant que ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin ne se reproduirait pas. Cette fois, lorsque Harry abaissa sa fourchette, Snape ne le poussa pas à manger plus, mais il se renfrogna en voyant le peu de choses que le garçon avait consommé. « Tu devrais vraiment manger plus, Zack. »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui avec hésitation, mais son père ne dit rien d'autre. À la place, l'homme remplit un verre de lait. « Voilà, bois ça au moins. »

Harry était plus qu'heureux d'accepter ce compromis, et but le verre sans se plaindre. Il semblait que son père ne voulait pas non plus une répétition de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux finis, Harry se leva et s'étira. Il se sentait fatigué. La journée avait été chargée en émotions, et l'avait vidé. Mais, il était encore tôt, et il ne savait pas s'il devait aller au lit maintenant.

Son père résolut ce problème pour lui lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur de fatigue dans ses yeux. « Tu devrais aller au lit, on dirait que tu es sur le point de t'endormir. »

Zack se renfrogna, il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on lui donne des ordres. « Il est encore trop tôt. »

Severus se mit à rire faiblement, et passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon. « Il est trop tôt ? Très bien alors, installons-nous en face de la cheminée pour lire un moment. »

Puisque le garçon n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il suivit l'homme et prit le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire le jour précédent.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il leva les yeux à peine vingt minutes plus tard pour voir que son fils était profondément endormi, son livre fermé sur ses genoux. Secouant sa tête, l'homme se leva et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Ce garçon était vraiment trop maigre, il aurait à s'assurer qu'il mange plus avant que l'école ne reprenne dans moins d'un mois. Cela prit à Severus une demi-heure pour installer Zack confortablement au lit. Même si le garçon n'était pas lourd, il était plutôt difficile de le mettre en pyjama et au lit. La prochaine fois, il devrait insister auprès de son fils pour qu'il aille au lit lorsqu'il le lui dirait, ou sinon, il devrait le réveiller, peu importe combien il avait l'air paisible lorsqu'il dormait.

Ce fut à peine quelques heures plus tard que Severus fut réveillé par un cri venant de la chambre à côté de la sienne. Sachant que Zack était le seul proche de sa chambre, il sauta du lit, mit une robe et courut vers sa chambre.

La vue qu'y l'accueillit n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il pensait qu'il verrait quelque chose prêt à blesser Zack. Au lieu de ça, il vit son fils remuer sur son lit, ses membres volant dans tous les sens, comme s'il essayait d'éloigner quelque chose. Ses cris s'arrêtèrent, et il était maintenant en train de gémir, comme s'il était blessé. Severus fut sorti de sa surprise lorsque Harry se roula vers son côté, et se replia en position foetale, de la sueur perlant sur son front. Rapidement, il posa la baguette qu'il tenait et fonça vers le lit.

S'asseyant, il mit une main sur l'épaule du garçon, juste au moment où Zack ouvrit ses yeux.

« Zack ? » Le garçon ne fit que gémir, se pelotonnant et tremblant violemment sous sa main. « Allons, c'était seulement un rêve. »

Le garçon secoua faiblement sa tête, mais il semblait que le mouvement lui faisait mal, donc il s'arrêta. Regardant autour de lui, Snape vit les couvertures reposées sur le sol, et se leva pour les prendre. Il avait à peine fait un pas lorsqu'une petite mais forte main se ferma autour des manches de sa robe. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que Zack le regardait attentivement, à travers des yeux emplis de douleur.

« Dumbledore… je dois parler à Dumbledore. »

Severus se renfrogna. « Il est tout juste quatre heures du matin, tu pourras parler avec lui au petit déjeuner si tu le veux. »

Sa voix était douce mais il était visible que ce n'était pas la réponse que le garçon voulait puisqu'il commença à se lever. L'homme le poussa gentiment vers les oreillers, un peu secoué par la grimace que son geste a causée. « Que se passe-t-il Zack ? Est ce que tu es bless ? »

Le jeune essaya à nouveau de s'asseoir, malgré la main qui reposait sur son épaule. « Cela importe peu, je dois parler à Dumbledore. »

Severus soupira de frustration. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Le garçon avait visiblement mal, mais il ne serait pas capable de faire quelque chose à moins que Zack lui dise pourquoi il était blessé. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'aller chercher Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. « Très bien, je vais le chercher si tu me promets de t'allonger jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour. »

Zack se détendit légèrement et acquiesça. Severus le regarda pendant un moment, et passa la couverture qui était à terre sur son corps tremblant.

Cela prit plusieurs essais par la poudre de cheminette avant qu'il ne réussisse à réveiller Dumbledore, mais, en moins de quinze minutes, le vieil homme était dans ses appartements. Le directeur ne sembla pas très dérangé d'avoir été réveillé si tôt le matin, et Severus en était pour une fois heureux, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à donner de longues explications, il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec son fils.

Lorsque les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la chambre de Zack, le jeune s'assit sur son lit avec les couvertures serrées fermement autour de sa silhouette tremblante. Severus se renfrogna. « Je pensais t'avoir dit de rester allongé. »

Le garçon ne sembla pas l'entendre, son attention tournée complètement sur le directeur qui était allé s'asseoir au coin du lit.

« Directeur, je viens juste d'avoir un rêve. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Était-ce l'un de ces rêves ? »

Le garçon hocha faiblement la tête, alors que le froncement de Severus s'approfondit, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial à propos d'un rêve ? Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque Dumbledore continua à questionner le garçon. « Est-ce que tu es bless ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de voir Madame Pomfrey ? »

Harry grimaça légèrement. « Simplement le Cruciatus, cela ira mieux après un peu de repos. »

Dumbledore et Snape plissèrent tous deux le front, mais pour différentes raisons. « Zack, un Cruciatus est un Cruciatus, peu importe le nombre de fois auxquelles tu y as été soumis. »

À ce même moment, le maître de potions en colère demanda à savoir ce qu'il se passait. « Cruciatus ? Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec toi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Dumbledore le regarda pendant un moment. « Pas maintenant Severus, je te le dirai quand Zack se reposera. » Se tournant vers le garçon, le directeur le regarda attentivement. « Peux-tu de quoi parlait ton rêve ? »

------

Merci à Dod et Naia pour leur correction, et à tous les reviewers


	23. La vision, la version de Harry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction.

ooooooooooo

**Chapitre 21 : ****La vision, version de Harry**

ooooooooooo

**Le rêve de Harry**

Harry soupira de résignation lorsqu'il vit qu'il se tenait dans une ancienne et sombre pièce. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour savoir qui serait assis dans un grand siège, se tenant à quelques pas de lui. Il grimaça légèrement à la brûlure douloureuse venant de sa cicatrice, mais sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de quitter le rêve, il se tourna vers l'homme au visage de serpent. Voldemort n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, dans le cimetière, l'année précédente. Il avait une longue robe vert foncé, et était assis dans le fauteuil avec Nagini à ses pieds. Un Death-Eater était agenouillé devant lui. Zack reconnut sans difficulté les cheveux blonds, sachant ainsi que Malfoy était celui qui attendait les paroles de son maître. Ce qui le surprit légèrement, fut le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre Death-Eater dans la pièce. Harry se rapprocha, et alla aux côtés de Malfoy juste à temps pour entendre Voldemort qui commençait à parler.

« Lucius, c'est une affaire très importante. J'ai besoin que tu trouves quelque chose pour moi. »

Le Death-Eater leva légèrement sa tête. « Maître ? »

Voldemort se redressa dans son siège, ses yeux brillant malicieusement, concentré sur l'homme agenouillé devant lui. « C'est un livre, un très vieux livre, je pense qu'il pourrait être soit entre les mains du Ministère, soit en possession du vieux fou. Il est appelé le Livre de Zoa. Il est impératif qu'il soit en ma possession, et tu devras le trouver. »

Malfoy regarda l'homme avec hésitation. « Oui, maître, mais en savez-vous un peu plus sur lui ? »

Voldemort plissa les yeux, et Malfoy et Harry se tendirent en même temps, prêts à expérimenter la douleur du Cruciatus. Heureusement pour eux deux, Voldemort ne fit que bouger sa main impatiemment. « Beaucoup de gens pensent que le livre de Zoa est simplement un mythe, il explique comment sont apparus les sorciers. Mais le plus important, est qu'il donne des explications sur une race, qui… »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Wormtail entra, s'arrêtant rapidement lorsqu'il vit Voldemort et Lucius le fixer.

« M…m…maître ! »

L'homme au visage de serpent se leva, réveillant par la même occasion Nagini. « Comment oses-tu interrompre une réunion si importante ? »

Lucius ne bougea pas, mais Zack se prépara, sachant que cela allait sans doute être la fin de la réunion pour lui.

« Je suis désol »

« Crucio ! »

L'instant suivant, une douleur traversa la cicatrice de Zack. Il savait qu'il était en train de crier, et que cela réveillerait sans aucun doute son père puisqu'il n'avait pas été capable de placer des sortilèges de silence dans sa chambre, mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement se réveiller, et arrêter de sentir des centaines de couteaux traverser son corps. Finalement, lorsqu'une main se plaça sur son épaule, il fut capable de se réveiller, et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Zack. »

Harry soupira, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père soit là, mais il supposa qu'il avait encore crié. Saleté de cauchemars, pourquoi les visions ne pouvaient-elles pas le laisser tranquille ? Contre sa volonté, un petit gémissement sortit de sa bouche, et il se mit en boule, essayant de diminuer la douleur qui traversait son corps.

La voix de son père résonna à nouveau dans la pièce. « Allons, c'était seulement un rêve. »

S'il n'avait pas eu si mal, le garçon l'aurait fixé. Comment cet homme pouvait-il appelé ses visions des rêves ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que son père n'était probablement pas au courant de ses visions, il n'avait pas pensé à lui dire, et sachant combien Dumbledore aimait les secrets, il doutait que l'homme en aurait informé son père. Gardant cela à l'esprit, il essaya de secouer sa tête, et d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais la douleur était simplement trop intense, et il n'était pas capable de bouger correctement. Il abandonna la communication avec son père, qui regardait maintenant la chambre, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Harry se concentra sur les souvenirs de sa vision. Voldemort avait dit qu'il avait besoin du livre de Zoa. Cela en lui-même avait choqué l'adolescent. Il avait souvent entendu ce nom il y a des années, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il l'entendrait à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort voulait en faire ? Et plus important que tout, qu'est-ce qu'un tel livre faisait ici en Angleterre ? Enfin, cela n'était peut-être pas la bonne question, puisqu'il avait sa propre copie du livre, cachée dans sa malle, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver une raison expliquant la présence d'un tel livre ici.

Puis, une autre question apparut dans son esprit. Comment Voldemort était-il au courant de l'existence de ce livre ? Est-ce que le monde sorcier gardait des histoires des anciens jours ? Ces jours où les humains n'étaient pas ceux qui dirigeaient le monde ? Il devrait faire des recherches lorsqu'il se sentirait mieux. Un petit mouvement de son père le sortit de ses pensées. Remarquant que l'homme s'éloignait de son lit, Harry tendit une main, et attrapa l'une des manches de son père. Il serait capable d'y réfléchir plus tard, pour le moment, il devait parler avec Dumbledore.

Lorsque l'homme se tourna pour lui faire face, Zack vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs, mais il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. « Dumbledore… Je dois parler à Dumbledore. »

Merde, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il avait seulement eu un Cruciatus, il devrait y être habitué maintenant.

« Il est tout juste quatre heures du matin, tu pourras parler avec lui au petit déjeuner si tu le veux. »

Harry se renfrogna, il ne pouvait pas attendre si longtemps, il devait parler au directeur maintenant. Lentement, et prudemment, il commença à se lever, essayant de ne pas secouer son corps fatigué. Ses mouvements furent rapidement interrompus lorsqu'une main douce le poussa vers ses oreillers. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la douleur que ce simple mouvement avait causée, et son père le remarqua cette fois.

« Que se passe-t-il Zack ? Est-ce que tu es bless ? »

Au lieu de répondre aux questions, Harry essaya à nouveau de se lever, la seule pensée qui tournait dans son esprit était qu'il devait parler à Dumbledore. « Cela importe peu, je dois parler à Dumbledore. »

Il entendit le faible soupir de son père, mais l'ignora. Il se fichait de ce que l'homme ressentait pour l'instant, il devait parler au directeur maintenant, ou il s'épuiserait en essayant.

Finalement, il arrêta de se débattre, lorsque Snape accepta sa demande. « Très bien, je vais le chercher si tu me promets de t'allonger jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour. »

Harry soupira pratiquement de soulagement, et se détendit dans le lit, hochant faiblement de la tête. Maintenant qu'il savait que son père allait chercher le directeur, il sentit le froid de la pièce, et la douleur qui était toujours dans ses membres. Une couverture fut passée autour de lui, et il observa avec surprise son père quitter la pièce. Snape n'avait jamais semblé être le genre d'homme à s'occuper de quelqu'un, il devrait penser à changer la façon dont il regardait l'autre homme, et à le faire rapidement.

Alors que les minutes passaient, Harry commença à nouveau à s'impatienter, et, en faisant l'effort de garder à l'esprit des choses, il essaya de se déplacer dans le lit, et s'assit finalement. Il ne voulait pas parler au vieil homme en étant allongé. Il s'adossa simplement au lit, les couvertures entourant sa silhouette tremblante lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Rogue revint finalement avec Dumbledore.

Il fut si soulagé de voir son père, qu'il entendit à peine les mots déçus de son père. « Directeur, j'ai eu un rêve. »

Par chance, Dumbledore acquiesça, il ne semblait pas être en colère après s'être fait réveillé à une telle heure. « Était-ce l'un de ces rêves ? »

Harry acquiesça faiblement. Il avait déjà ouvert sa bouche pour dire au directeur ce qu'il avait vu lorsque le vieil homme parla à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu es bless ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de voir Madame Pomfrey ? »

Zack cligna une fois des yeux, et grimaça, il avait essayé d'oublier la douleur, considérant que l'information était bien plus importante. « Simplement le Cruciatus, cela ira mieux après un peu de repos. »

Cela ne sembla pas apaiser les deux hommes. Tous deux se renfrognèrent, et commencèrent à parler en même temps. « Zack, un Cruciatus est un Cruciatus, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu y as été soumis. »

« Cruciatus ? Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec toi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry regarda son père pendant un moment, l'homme semblait être en colère d'avoir été laissé de côté, mais était-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il cachait derrière la colère ? Peut-être que l'homme était vraiment inquiet pour lui, mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Et il pouvait comprendre sa colère, il n'aimait pas non plus lorsque les adultes ne lui disaient pas quelque chose. Zack fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Dumbledore. « Pas maintenant Severus, je te le dirai quand Zack se reposera. » Harry ne regarda pas le directeur lorsqu'il se tourna pour lui faire face. Au lieu de cela, il garda son regard fixé sur son père, qui les fixait sombrement tous les deux, visiblement peu content de cette réponse. « Peux-tu me dire de quoi parlait ton rêve ? »


	24. Les conséquences d'un rêve

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction.

Et un p't nouveau chapitre un

------

**Chapitre 22 : Les Conséquences d'un Rêve**

------

Rapidement, Harry parla à son père et au vieux directeur de la rencontre entre Voldemort et Lucius et du livre qu'ils recherchaient. Severus avait tout écouté silencieusement, mais l'expression sombre sur son visage lui dit qu'il était loin d'être heureux de ce qu'il disait. Lorsqu'il atteignit la partie où Wormtail fut puni, l'homme quitta rapidement la chambre pour revenir avec une potion bleu ciel serrée dans sa main. Le maître de potions la donna au garçon. « Bois ça, cela aidera à faire passer la douleur. »

Zack plissa légèrement le front. « Monsieur, ça va, je suis sûr que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi. »

L'adolescent essaya de redonner le flacon à son père, mais l'homme ne fit que le fixer sèchement du regard. « Cela n'a aucun sens, je peux faire cette potion lorsque je le veux. En plus, ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion, soit tu la bois, soit je t'y force. Est-ce que je suis assez clair ? »

Harry acquiesça faiblement. « Comme de l'eau de roche. »

Une fois qu'il eut avalé la potion, il essaya de reporter son attention sur le directeur qui avait regardé la scène avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, mais se découvrit trop fatigué pour se concentrer sur l'homme. Ses yeux étaient en train de se fermer et il maudit le maître de potions. Il était sûr qu'il avait glissé une potion de sommeil dans sa potion. Déjà à moitié endormi, il sentit de douces mains le déplacer en une position allongée, et le couvrir de couvertures chaudes. Sachant que cela ne servait à rien de combattre les potions de son père, l'adolescent se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, se promettant qu'il dirait exactement à son père ce qu'il pensait de ses manières de faire.

Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que Zack était complètement endormi, les deux professeurs se dirigèrent vers le salon, laissant la porte entrouverte au cas où l'adolescent aurait à nouveau un cauchemar. Une fois cela fait, Snape se retourna et fixa le directeur. « Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais rien su ? »

Le vieil homme serra ses lèvres, et s'assit dans une chaise faisant face à la cheminée éteinte. « Si j'avais su qu'il était ton fils, je te l'aurais dit. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il t'était nécessaire de connaître l'existence du lien que Harry partage avec Voldemort. Moins de gens le savent, mieux le secret est gardé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Harry ait capable de m'avertir de ce que Voldemort est sur le point de faire, durant ces quelques fois, même moi je ne savais pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait. »

Quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit de Snape. Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut accepté son retour dans son entourage, il avait dû à nouveau prouver sa loyauté en tuant quelques Muggles. Il avait été forcé de rester avec l'homme-serpent à partir du moment où il lui avait dit ce qui allait arriver jusqu'au moment de l'attaque. Dire que Voldemort avait été furieux lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne à tuer était un euphémisme. Une fois qu'il était revenu, Severus avait été trop soulagé pour demander à Dumbledore comment il avait réussi à savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait planifié. À partir de ce moment-là, les avertissements occasionnels que le vieil homme obtenait lorsqu'il n'était pas capable de lui apporter l'information l'avait gardé en sécurité, loin de la colère de Voldemort, et l'avait aidé à revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. Il n'avait jamais demandé la source de Dumbledore, il avait simplement été heureux de l'aide et n'y avait pas réfléchi. Maintenant, il souhaitait l'avoir fait. S'il avait découvert que son fils avait été celui qui apportait les informations supplémentaires et qu'il finissait avec ce type de douleur, il aurait essayé d'aider l'adolescent, soit par des potions, soit en découvrant un moyen de couper le lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'autre fait qui le mettait encore plus en colère était que Dumbledore semblait heureux de laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Comment le vieil homme pouvait-il laisser un des ses étudiants souffrir ainsi ? Il devait y avoir un moyen pour que le vieil homme coupe les visions. Mais bien sûr, il savait que le directeur avait considéré cela comme étant trop important pour les arrêter.

Grognant, le jeune professeur s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de celui du directeur, et essaya de réfléchir à ce que son fils avait dit. « Qu'est-ce que le livre de Zoa ? »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux, sorti de ses pensées par l'autre homme. « Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, Severus. Je crois que mon grand-père m'a parlé d'un livre mystique qui détenait les secrets de la naissance de la race des sorciers, mais je ne suis pas capable de me rappeler autre chose que ça. Il se pourrait que je n'aie même pas ce livre. »

Snape se renfrogna. « Connaissant Voldemort, il y a des chances pour que cela soit exactement le livre que nous cherchons. Après tout, s'il savait pourquoi les sorciers ont été créés, il découvrirait d'où viennent leurs pouvoirs, et il essayerait d'utiliser toute cette puissance à ses fins. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, une lueur pensive brillant dans ses yeux. « Je pense que tu as raison, Severus. Je vais essayer de trouver plus d'informations sur ce livre. Si nous pouvons le découvrir avant que Lucius le fasse, nous aurons un grand avantage sur eux. »

Snape acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient capables de le trouver avant que sa seigneurie Malfoy le fasse. Lucius avait des centaines de connexions à travers le monde, et, alors que Dumbledore en avait autant, le fait qu'il était maintenant contre le Ministère avait sévèrement affecté l'influence de l'homme. Après un moment, Severus réalisa qu'il était tard, et que le directeur ne faisait aucun mouvement suggérant qu'il allait partir. Se tournant pour faire face à nouveau à Dumbledore, il remarqua que l'homme regardait dans la direction de la chambre de Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Directeur ? »

Albus leva les yeux, un peu surpris, mais secoua sa tête lentement. « Non, c'est probablement mon imagination. »

Snape plissa le front. Il pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ennuyait le vieil homme, et puisqu'il se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son fils, il décida d'insister. « Albus, nous savons tous les deux que votre imagination ne vous joue habituellement pas de tour. Dites-moi ce qui vous dérange avec Zack. »

Dumbledore fit un faible sourire, et s'adossa à sa chaise. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose de défini. J'ai simplement l'impression que Zack en sait plus que ce qu'il nous dit. »

Snape le regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait rien senti de tel, mais d'un autre côté, il avait été en colère et concerné, et avait seulement porté son attention sur l'adolescent. « Qu'est-ce qu'y vous fait penser ça ? »

Albus haussa des épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, c'est simplement une impression, j'ai essayé de trouver ce qui me dérangeait, mais je ne peux le dire. Oublie ça Severus. Je suis probablement simplement fatigué. Il est tard après tout. »

Le maître de potions acquiesça avec reluctance, sachant qu'il ne lui tirerait pas un mot de plus. Le directeur se leva, et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à l'autre sorcier, il quitta silencieusement la pièce. Snape resta assis dans son fauteuil pendant un moment avant de rejoindre son lit. Sur le chemin, il entra dans la chambre de son fils et lui jeta un coup d'œil, il dormait toujours paisiblement. Après avoir arrangé les couvertures autour de sa petite silhouette, il embrassa doucement le front de l'adolescent et alla dans sa chambre, pour essayer de dormir un peu.


	25. Vieilles Légendes

**Attention:** Plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre viennent du jeu de PSX Legend of Dragoon. Alors que cette histoire ne va pas être un Crossover, elle peut contenir des révélations majeures, donc si vous voulez y jouer, ne lisez pas.

------

**Chapitre 23: Vieilles Légendes **

------

Harry se réveilla tard le matin suivant, même s'il avait dormi plusieurs heures après sa vision, il se sentait encore endolori et fatigué. Soupirant, il s'assit dans son lit, sachant bien qu'il ne serait plus capable de se rendormir à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Lentement, il se leva du lit, et, après avoir pris quelques vêtements à enfiler, alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude, espérant pouvoir ainsi atténuer la douleur dans ses membres.

Après la longue douche, et avec des muscles bien plus détendus qu'avant, Zack alla dans le salon, se demandant où était allé le maître de potions. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas si pressé de voir l'homme mais il s'était attendu à le voir ici après la nuit dernière. Dans le salon, il découvrit que quelqu'un, probablement son père, avait laissé une assiette avec un peu de nourriture et un verre de lait. Se rapprochant, il remarqua qu'une note était posée à côté. Sachant que c'était probablement une note de son père, il s'assit, et la prit.

Zackary 

_Je suis à une réunion avec Dumbledore et je ne serai pas là avant midi. Je veux que tu manges tout, et après cela, bois la potion que j'ai laissée sur ta table de chevet, cela aidera à éliminer la douleur du Cruciatus. Cela te rendra probablement somnolant donc je veux que tu restes au lit jusqu'à ce que je revienne. _

_S.S. _

Harry plia lentement le petit morceau de papier et regarda pensivement son petit déjeuner. Le mot était court et direct, exactement ce qu'il attendait du maître de potions, c'était froid, et ne montrait pas d'affection, mais Zack le découvrit étrangement réconfortant et protecteur. Repensant à la fois où il avait refusé l'aide de son père pour soigner sa main, il décida de lui obéir, après tout, il avait encore mal malgré la douche qu'il avait prise, et si cet homme pensait qu'il serait somnolant, alors il avait probablement raison. L'adolescent mangea lentement son petit déjeuner, remarquant que son père n'avait pas mis trop de nourriture dans son assiette. Même là, il eut du mal à finir. Lorsqu'il eut finalement terminé, il retourna à sa chambre, et vit le flacon qu'il n'avait pas vu plus tôt dans la matinée. Prenant un livre, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et avala lentement la potion violette.

Fermant ses yeux, il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre lentement, sans le vouloir il tomba sur les oreillers, incapable de rester debout, et remercia les dieux d'être assis et non debout. Le soulagement qu'il sentit était si grand qu'il commença à se sentir partir. Le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main glissa au sol et il n'essaya pas de le ramasser, il ne serait de toutes façons pas capable de lire dans une pièce qui tournait devant ses yeux. Lentement, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur le lit, et laissa la chaleureuse sensation de la potion le détendre complètement et le pousser vers le sommeil.

------

L'appartement était silencieux lorsqu'il revint de la réunion. Albus l'avait fait venir tôt dans la matinée, et lui avait demander de monter à son bureau où une petite réunion aurait lieu. Il l'avait fait avec reluctance, il ne voulait pas laisser son fils seul après les évènements de la nuit dernière, mais il savait que le garçon dormirait probablement jusqu'à la mi-journée, et même là, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider à part lui donner une potion, et lui permettre de se rendormir. Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuner et préparé la nourriture de son fils, il alla dans la chambre où l'adolescent dormait toujours paisiblement. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien et avoir laissé la potion que Zack aurait à boire après le petit déjeuner, il écrivit une petite note et quitta la pièce.

Il fut le dernier à arriver au bureau du directeur. Arthur Weasley était déjà là avec Alastor Moody, le vrai, et un vieil homme qui lui fut présenté comme étant David Tollman. Il semblait que le vieil homme était spécialisé en ancienne magie et son histoire. Cela et le fait qu'il était un des amis en lesquels Albus avait le plus confiance, lui permettaient de prendre part à la réunion. En quelques mots, le directeur expliqua tout ce que Harry leur avait dit la nuit précédente. Tous écoutèrent attentivement le vieil homme, essayant de découvrir comment ils pouvaient découvrir ce que le livre mystérieux était, et pourquoi Voldemort le voulait tant. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Albus fit face à son vieil ami, qui regardait à travers la fenêtre pensivement.

«Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur ce livre, David? Je pense avoir entendu quelque chose dessus dans une vieille légende mais je ne peux pas bien me souvenir sur quoi c'était.»

L'homme leva les yeux pensivement, et posa son regard sur Dumbledore. «Tu as une bonne mémoire, comme d'habitude, Albus. Je me souviens que ton grand-père nous racontait cette légende. Oui, Je m'en souviens, mais cela ne s'est jamais prouvé être autre chose qu'une légende.»

Moody bougea dans son siège. «Même si c'est le cas, nous ne pouvons pas prendre la chose légèrement lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui est concerné, pouvez-vous nous parler de la légende pour que nous puissions chercher le livre?»

David fit un petit hochement de tête. «Très bien, mais je vous avertis qu'il n'y a peut-être rien de vrai là-dessus.» Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'homme s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise. «Il y a plus de 10000 ans, le monde fut formé par le père de tous les Dieux, Zoa. Avec sa puissance, il créa la terre et l'air, l'eau et le feu. Après un moment, il en fut fatigué, et décida de créer quelque chose qui pourrait l'amuser. Il décida de créer la vie.

«Pour se faire, il créa un arbre, un arbre qui aurait centhuit fruits. De chacun de ces fruits, une espèce émergerait, et couvrirait le monde qu'il venait tout juste de créer. Chaque espère serait plus complexe que la précédente, et les dernières dirigeraient le monde. Donc, les dragons, de puissantes créatures, mais manquant d'intelligence, sortirent du centquatrième fruit, les êtres humains, hautement intelligents, mais sans pouvoir vinrent du centsixième fruit. Au-dessus de tous, reignerait les Wingly (Ailés),aussi intelligents que les humains avec un grand contrôle de leur magie, ils seraient la centseptième espèce. Au-dessus d'eux, seul le Dieu de la destruction demeurait, Zoa le créa, puisque, tout ce qui avait un commencement devait aussi avoir une fin, le Dieu de la Destruction serait la fin de tout.

«Pendant une très longue période, les Wingly dirigèrent le monde, toutes les créatures, et spécialement les humains étaient devenus des esclaves sous leurs lois tyranniques. Ils utilisaient la puissance de l'Arbre de Vie et s'assurèrent que le centhuitième fruit n'atteigne jamais la maturité et que le Dieu de la Destruction ne naisse jamais. Une fois qu'ils eurent réussi cela, ils se rassirent et vécurent des vies paisibles. Mais leur paix ne dura pas longtemps. Les humains, fatigués d'être des esclaves pour de tels êtres cruels, commencèrent à planifier une révolution. Sous la poigne de l'Empereur Diaz, ils réussirent finalement à trouver un moyen d'obtenir plus de puissance et de renverser les Wingly. D'une certaine façon, personne ne savait comment, les humains réussirent à utiliser la puissance des dragons comme la leur. Peu de personnes pouvaient utiliser cette puissance, seuls quelques-uns pouvaient la contrôler, et ils furent connus sous le nom de Dragoon.

«Avec leur aide, les humains réussirent à avoir plus de puissance que les Wingly, et les quelques-uns qui survécurent à la Grande Bataille furent forcés d'aller se cacher. La légende dit que tous les Dragoon sont morts durant cette bataille, défendant les droits de la race humaine, et avec cela, le secret des Dragoon disparut également. La société humaine réussit à se rassembler, sans les Wingly pour les diriger, ils réussirent à créer leur propre monde. Les seules choses qui restèrent du vieux monde des Wingly furent les ruines d'une grande puissance éparpillée à travers le monde et plusieurs livres. De ces livres, le plus important était le livre de Zoa, qui contenait la plupart des secrets que les Wingly détenaient entre leurs mains, et les enseignements que le Dieu Zoa leur avait donnés.»

La voix forte de David disparut, et le bureau devint silencieux. Severus était déchiré. L'histoire semblait trop incroyable pour être la vérité, mais Voldemort en croyait une partie au moins, sinon, il n'aurait pas envoyé Malfoy à la recherche du livre. Regardant autour de lui, l'homme sombre vit les autres qui pensaient, semblait-il, à la même chose que lui, incrédulité et confusion inscrites sur leur visage. Dumbledore étaient le seul à considérer l'histoire comme étant sérieuse. Soupirant, le vieil homme leva finalement les yeux et fit un petit sourire à David.

«Merci beaucoup, David, comment es-tu capable de te souvenir de tous ces faits après tant d'années, c'est vraiment inimaginable pour moi.»

Le vieil homme rit avec légèreté. «Cela à toujours été un problème d'intérêts, et tu sais cela Albus, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu un intérêt dans ces histoires, ou tu t'en serais rappelé toi-même.»

Dumbledore rit pendant un moment avant de redevenir sérieux. «As-tu une idée du lieu où l'on devrait commencer nos recherches?»

Tollman secoua sa tête. «Je ne sais pas Albus, je n'ai jamais considéré la légende comme vraie.»

Arthur parla pour la première fois depuis un moment. «Vous avez parler de la puissance des Dragoon, peut-être que les gardiens des Dragoon se souvient de ces légendes ou bien a quelques livres dessus.»

Albus sourit à l'homme aux cheveux roux. «Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Arthur, pourriez-vous contacter Charlie et lui demander de découvrir s'ils ont quelque chose en Roumanie là-dessus?»

Arthur hocha de la tête, après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer de traquer le livre mystérieux. Alastor semblait mal à l'aise face à cette idée de chasser des anciennes légendes, mais promit qu'il poserait des questions à la division des Aurors pour voir s'ils savaient quelque chose là-dessus. Finalement, Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus, qui était adossé contre l'une des grandes fenêtres du bureau du Directeur.

«Severus, j'aimerai que tu parles à ton fils, demandes-lui de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière à nouveau au cas où il aurait oublié quelque chose.»

Le maître de Potions acquiesça. «Je le ferai, je serais aussi capable de contacter Lucius.»

Dumbledore grimaça. «Non, Severus, je ne veux plus que tu te trouves près de Lucius, sûrement pas après ce qui s'est passé avec Heron.»

Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur. «Je verrai avec lui lorsque Voldemort m'appellera.»

Le vieux directeur le regarda calmement. «Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'appellera, tu l'ignoreras.»

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se redressa. «Je ne peux pas faire cela, il découvrira que je suis un espion!»

Dumbledore secoua sa tête fermement. «Tu ne vas plus espionner, Severus. Tu as un fils et deux filleuls, penses-y, et je ne te laisserais plus risquer ta vie. Tu as fait plus que nécessaire dans cette bataille, et maintenant tes services en tant que maître de potions peuvent être utiles. En plus, je veux que tu protèges Zack.»

L'homme se renfrogna, ce n'était pas qu'il ne demandait pas à être là pour son fils, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter les paroles de l'autre homme. Il étant conscient que Dumbledore avait réussi à placer quelques espions dans les rangs de Voldemort, mais pouvaient-ils se permettre de perdre les informations qu'il rapportait? Regardant autour de lui, il décida de laisser tomber pour le moment, il ne voulait pas causer une scène devant les autres, mais il se promit qu'il aurait une longue discussion avec le directeur, très bientôt.

Lorsque Severus acquiesça sans se plaindre, Albus plissa ses yeux. Il savait que l'homme serait difficile sur ce point, mais il resterait ferme sur sa décision. Il avait déjà pris des mesures pour que le Ministère laisse Snape tranquille même s'il n'espionne plus pour la lumière. Cela arriverait au moment où Fudge déclarerait le retour de Voldemort.

Secouant sa tête pour chasser ses pensées, Albus se leva, et dit au revoir à tous, invitant David à rester quelques jours au château avec lui. Dès que le directeur les laissa partir, Severus revint rapidement à ses appartements, l'inquiétude pour son fils recouvrant toutes ses autres pensées pour le moment.

Une fois arrivé, il alla dans la chambre de l'adolescent et fut soulagé de le voir dormir paisiblement, le flacon vide sur sa table de nuit. Silencieusement, ne voulant pas le surprendre, il alla vers le lit et recouvrit le corps d'une couverture légère. Il prit le livre avec un petit rire et le plaça à côté du flacon. Après s'être assuré que le garçon dormirait pour un moment encore, il retourna dans le salon et appela un elfe de maison. Après avoir demandé que le déjeuner soit servi ici, il alla se changer pour quelque chose de plus confortable. Même s'il ne marcherait jamais dans les couloirs avec quelque chose d'autre que sa robe d'enseignant noire, il préférait porter des tenues moins formelles dans ses appartements. Il savait que Zack le verrait, mais puisque le garçon était son fils, il ferait un effort pour être aussi à l'aise que possible en sa présence, après tout, le garçon serait là pendant un bon moment.

Une fois que l'elfe de maison revint avec leur déjeuner, Severus retourna dans la chambre du garçon. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller mais il essayait de lui faire prendre à nouveau des repas réguliers, il fallait donc le faire. En plus, cela ne ferait aucun bien à l'adolescent de dormir toute la journée, après tout, il aura aussi besoin de dormir cette nuit.

Une fois dans la chambre, l'homme s'assit sur le lit à côté du jeune sorcier, et le secoua doucement. «Allez Zack, lèves-toi.»

L'adolescent s'étira un peu et se pelotonna à côté de lui. Soupirant d'amusement, Severus secoua l'adolescent un peu plus. «Zack, il est temps de déjeuner, tu as dormi pendant des heures, réveilles-toi.»

Un œil vert fut visible derrière les paupières sombres. «Encore fatigué, pas faim.»

Severus leva un sourcil «Je me fiche que tu n'aies pas faim, tu dois manger, et si tu es fatigué, tu peux faire un somme après le déjeuner, mais je te le déconseille, à moins que tu veuille rester debout la nuit entière.»

Harry grogna d'énervement, et ouvrit finalement les deux yeux pour fixer son père. L'homme n'était pas impressionné et ne fit que lui sourire. Se levant, il tendit une main à l'adolescent. «Allez, debout.»

Zack grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais accepta l'aide de l'homme pour s'assoire. Ses muscles étaient toujours détendus et il trouvait drôle de s'assoire. Sachant que les membres du garçon ne fonctionneraient pas correctement si tôt après la potion, Snape passa un bras autour de la taille du garçon, et le souleva. Harry regarda l'homme avec choc, et essaya de se tenir debout par lui-même, mais il sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui.

«Ce truc que tu m'as donné est fort.»

Snape ricana légèrement alors qu'il commençait le chemin vers le salon, se mettant à l'allure du garçon. «Je sais que tu ne devrais pas trop bouger aujourd'hui, ou bien tu t'étaleras sans doute au sol.»

L'adolescent lui sourit. «Vieilles expériences, professeur?»

L'homme le tapa avec légèreté sur le dos. «Gamin.» Puis, après un moment il ajouta: «Sois heureux que tu n'aies rien à faire d'important et que tu puisses prendre la potion, sinon tu aurais mal durant plusieurs jours.»

Harry choisit de ne rien dire. Il savait que l'homme avait raison puisqu'il avait ressenti la douleur du Cruciatus auparavant. Il avait aussi compris que l'homme lui parlait de ses propres expériences, après tout, il ne pouvait pas être à terre une journée après chaque réunion, ou cela paraîtrait douteux.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés à la table, ils mangèrent en silence. Zack mangea lentement, mais n'essaya pas de s'arrêter lorsqu'il fut plein, sachant d'avance que l'homme lui demanderait de tout manger de toutes façons. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Snape le guida dans la salle de bain, ce qui était très embarassant pour l'adolescent, puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Harry regarda son père avec perplexité, sachant qu'il avait probablement besoin de lui demander quelque chose sinon il serait allé dans son laboratoire de potions.

Interprétant correctement le regard du garçon, Snape commença à parler, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de reporter la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir sur l'insistance du directeur.

«Comme tu le sais, j'étais à une réunion avec le directeur ce matin, il m'a demandé de te demander de raconter à nouveau la vision, au cas où quelque chose te serait sorti de l'esprit hier.»

Harry acquiesça,acceptant, et commença à raconter sa vision à son père, essayant de redire tout comme lors de la nuit précédente, tout en maintenant les petits changements qu'il avait fait à l'histoire originale.


	26. Dame Rose

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 24 : Dame Rose**

------

Une fois que Zack eut à nouveau raconté sa vision à son père, l'homme quitta la pièce et alla parler une fois de plus à Dumbledore. L'adolescent resta sur le canapé, repensant à ce qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente.

Que devait-il faire ? Il avait le Livre en sa possession mais il doutait d'une certaine façon que Voldemort ait parlé de sa copie, après tout, personne ne savait qu'il en avait une. Harry se renfrogna, s'ils pensaient qu'il y avait une autre copie quelque part dans le monde, il devait avertir quelqu'un. Fermant ses yeux, il repensa à la vieille femme qu'il avait brièvement connue il y a quelques années. Elle avait emménagé à Privet Drive lorsqu'il avait sept ans. Comme d'habitude, sa tante était allée la voir, et lui avait offert toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait, ce qui voulait habituellement dire que Harry devait faire tout le travail. Avec surprise, la vieille femme avait accepté l'aide de sa tante avec gratitude, et elles s'étaient rapidement arrangées pour qu'il aille l'aider chaque soir pendant quelques heures. Il semblait que la vieille femme était plutôt riche, et avait bien payé sa tante pour un peu de son aide.

Harry avait accepté, comme il acceptait habituellement de telles choses, en supposant que la femme ne pouvait pas être pire que sa propre tante. Le soir suivant, après l'école, il était allé directement à sa maison. Il avait été plutôt surpris lorsqu'elle l'avait poussé vers la cuisine au lieu de lui ordonner de commencer à nettoyer, elle lui avait offert un verre de lait et un biscuit, faisant remarquer qu'il était bien trop maigre. Alors qu'il mangeait, elle lui raconta qu'elle était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, elle voulait simplement un peu de compagnie. Elle lui avait demandé gentiment si cela le dérangeait de passer ses soirées avec elle. Bien sûr, Harry l'avait rapidement rassuré, lui disant que c'était bon, après tout, c'était soit cela, soit travailler à la maison. Après cela, elle s'introduisit en tant que Dame Rose, et lui dit que c'était de cette façon là qu'il devait l'appeler, peu importe le fait qu'à ce moment-là il ne savait pas d'où la dame venait.

Elle lui avait toujours ordonné de finir ses devoirs tout d'abord avant de parler. Ce fut d'abord, à propos de l'école, ou comment la journée s'était passé, puis, alors que la confiance grandissait, elle commença à lui raconter des histoires. De merveilleuses histoires sur des guerres, des dragons, et des héros. Il voulait les entendre, même si son jeune moi était sûr qu'elles étaient simplement le produit de l'imagination de la vieille femme. Sans même le remarquer, la vieille femme commença à lui enseigner beaucoup de choses sur les vieilles histoires, le questionnant chaque jour pour voir s'il s'en souvenait correctement. À ce moment-là, il avait considéré cela comme un jeu, et il avait donc fait de son mieux pour apprendre tout ce qu'elle disait. L'hiver suivant son neuvième anniversaire, Dame Rose tomba malade. Ce n'était pas si terrible, mais quelque chose changea ce jour-là. Harry, inquiet, passa toute la journée avec elle, et la Dame commença à changer ses histoires en leçons de langage. Harry apprit à le parler sans problème, il avait une bonne résonance, et la femme lui forçait à l'apprendre pendant des heures, récitant les étranges et excitant mots, ou bien à écrire les petits caractères.

Le jour de son dixième anniversaire, elle l'emmena dans le sous-sol de la maison. Il y avait là la plus grande bibliothèque qu'il ait vue, et tous les livres semblaient écrits dans la langue qu'il avait commencé à apprendre. C'était la première fois qu'il avait considéré sérieusement que peut-être toutes les histoires étaient bien plus que les délires d'une vielle femme. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le ténébreux sous-sol.

« Es-tu impressionné, jeune homme ? »

Elle l'appelait rarement par son propre nom, mais, alors qu'il avait été plutôt énervé de ça au début, il n'était après tout pas si jeune, il avait maintenant accepté ce surnom.

« C'est grand, Dame Rose, est-ce que tout est écrit en draconien ? »

La femme acquiesça, s'asseyant sur un canapé en cuir usé. « Oui, ils sont tous en draconien. Maintenant écoute-moi, jeune homme. » Harry s'assit sur le sol en face d'elle et la regarda avec attention. Cela devait être important si elle lui demandait d'écouter. « Ces dernières années, je t'ai enseigné les bases de ma connaissance, peu de gens savent ce que je vais t'expliquer, et à ma connaissance, tu es le seul qui soit humain. » Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment et reprit. « Lorsque je suis venue vivre ici, je savais qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques années, mais je ne voulais pas quitter ce monde sans transmettre mon savoir autant que possible. Il y a quelque chose de spécial qui émane de toi, et tu es encore jeune. Je t'ai choisi parce que je pense que tu utiliseras sagement ce savoir si tu l'utilises un jour. »

Harry se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas les implications de ses mots, est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment mourir bientôt ? Il essaya de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, mais elle ne lui en donna pas la chance.

« Tous ces livres vont être tiens lorsque je mourrais, ce que je suppose être bientôt. Tu es le seul qui soit capable de les lire, sauf les Ailés, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils interféreront, à moins que quelque chose ne menace leur propre existence. »

Alors que son esprit essayer de dépasser le fait que Dame Rose lui disait que les ailés étaient réels, la femme prit un vieux livre usé. Elle le tendit vers lui, et il le prit avec ses mains tremblantes.

« Ce livre est un livre pour communiquer, il y en a un seul autre existant. Dame Charle, le chef des Ailés possède l'autre. Si tu as un jour besoin de dire quelque chose aux Ailés, écris-le dans ce livre dans la vieille langue, ils répondront si nécessaire. »

Harry fit un petit hochement de tête, mais alors qu'il regardait dans le grand sous-sol, il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit auparavant. « Dame Rose ? »

La femme lui sourit gentiment en baissant les yeux. « Oui jeune homme ? »

« Vous avez dit que tous ces livres étaient pour moi ? » La femme acquiesça. « Mais je ne vais pas être capable de les garder ! Les Dursley ne vont pas l'autoriser, ils vont les jeter. »

La femme lui fit un petit sourire. « Viens ici, mon enfant. »

Harry alla vers elle vers un côté de la pièce. Il y avait un petit cristal. Dame Rose y posa sa main frêle et dit doucement : Maionlams, Le mot draconien pour fermer. À sa surprise, tout le sous-sol commença à briller, et en quelques secondes, seul le cristal resta dans la main de la femme, il brillait d'une lueur pourpre. Elle le lui tendit.

« Dans ce minuscule cristal reposa le savoir d'un monde entier, je le garderais avec moi jusqu'à ma mort, puis il te reviendra, et seulement toi seras capable de le faire obéir. » Reprenant le cristal, elle le plaça à nouveau contre le mur, et dit : Slamishun, qui signifiait ouvrir, et la bibliothèque réapparut, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

« Génial. »

La femme rit, et elle le guida vers une des étagères placées au centre de la pièce. « Est-ce que tu vois ces livres, jeune homme ? »

Elle pointa les trois livres reliés. Harry hocha légèrement de la tête. « Ce sont les trois véritables gemmes de cette collection. » Montrant le bleu, elle continua son discours. « Le bleu est celui du Monde des Dragons, il explique tous les secrets que les Dragons ont rassemblés à travers les années, alors qu'il est plus informatif qu'utile, il n'en existe pas d'autre copie. » Montrant le suivant, elle continua. « Le vert est le livre de la Magie, il parle de la vieille magie, d'un côté, celle utilisé par les Ailés, de l'autre la magie utilisée par les demi-Ailés, c'est-à-dire les sorciers. Il se met automatiquement à jour à chaque nouvelle connaissance. C'est un livre très puissant, entre de mauvaises mains, cela pourrait causé beaucoup de dommages. » Finalement, elle montra le livre argenté. « Le dernier est le Livre de Magie, qui contient tout ce que je t'ai dit durant toutes ces années. Il y en a plusieurs dans le monde, mais, alors que les gens pensent que c'est un bon livre fictif, il y a ceux qui font confiance à ce qu'il dit. » Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant sérieusement. « Si quelqu'un devait croire en cela et essayer à nouveau de réveiller les Dragons ou bien sortir les Ailés de leur cachette, le monde serait en grand danger. Gardes bien cela, Harry, personne ne doit savoir que tu l'as en ta possession, et une fois que tu te sentiras sur le point de quitter ce monde, transmets le savoir à quelqu'un qui le mérite. »

Harry la regarda sérieusement, avant d'acquiescer. Alors qu'il était encore jeune, son enseignement durant plusieurs années lui avait fait comprendre combien cela était important pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas combien il était important de garder les livres, mais pour lui, le fait de savoir que c'était important pour Dame Rose lui suffisait.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent, comme si leur discussion au sous-sol ne s'était jamais produite. Dame Rose lui enseignait, et Harry apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Cet hiver, la femme tomba à nouveau malade, et, alors que, tout d'abord, les docteurs furent sûrs que ce n'était rien, la maladie envahit peu à peu la femme. Le premier mars, Harry fut appelé hors de la classe, un message lui disant que Dame Rose était en train de mourir, et qu'elle l'avait fait appeler. Oubliant ses livres, il fonça vers la maison, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Sa tante était là avec le docteur, mais il les ignora tous deux, faisant rapidement le chemin vers la chambre de la femme. Dame Rose lui sourit avec fatigue, et il alla s'asseoir à son chevet.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois arrivé à temps, jeune homme. »

Trop choqué, Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, et prendre sa main pâle.

« Souviens-toi de tout ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? »

Il ne fit que serrer sa main. Il lui avait déjà promis ça il y a longtemps, et elle savait qu'il tiendrait cette promesse. La femme ferma ses yeux, et murmura lentement. « Chantes pour moi, mon petit Dragon. »

Harry comprit immédiatement quelle chanson elle voulait. Un été, elle lui avait enseigné plusieurs chansons religieuses, et l'une d'elles s'appelait le Chant de la Mort, les anciens Dragons pensait que cela aidait les âmes à atteindre la réincarnation. Retenant ces larmes, et essayant de retrouver sa voix. Harry commença à chanter doucement, prononçant les mots étranges comme elle le lui avait appris. Il sentit sa main devenir plus faible, et son visage se détendre, alors que la douleur qui l'avait suivie pendant ces derniers jours la quittait. Néanmoins, il continua le chant, formant lentement les mots, et sifflotant la triste mélodie. Le chant continua jusqu'à ce que Dame Rose prenne son dernier souffle, et allongé alors qu'il finissait de chanter, priant pour que son âme trouve le repos.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant un moment, il savait qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant qu'il ne puisse craquer. Alors que des larmes tombaient sur ses joues, il quitta la pièce. Le docteur le regarda avec tristesse avant d'entrer dans la chambre avec sa tante. Harry supposa qu'ils savaient que la vieille femme était morte, mais il s'en fichait. Il se dirigea vers le sous-sol, et alla vers le livre de communication qui avait été laissé sur le canapé. Avec des doigts tremblants, il prit un stylo et écrivit lentement un message dans le livre :

_Dame Rose ax luijam, a ir jaku guv muindun yt xuqrujs (Dame Rose est morte, je suis le nouveau Gardien des Secrets) _

Sans attendre une réponse, il ferma le livre et alla vers le cristal. Comme Dame Rose l'avait fait une fois, il murmura : Maiolan, et il regarda la bibliothèque revenir sous la forme du cristal. Sans un autre regard, il quitta la maison, n'ayant plus l'intention d'y retourner.

Harry fut ramené brutalement hors de ses souvenirs, lorsqu'une douce main sécha les larmes dont il n'avait pas eu conscience et qui tombaient le long de ses joues. Levant les yeux, il vit le visage inquiet de son père se tenant au dessus de lui.

« Zack ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

L'adolescent secoua sa tête, et sécha rapidement les larmes que son père avait manquées.

« Rien, tout va bien. »

Sentant qu'il n'allait obtenir aucune autre réponse, l'homme laissa tomber le sujet. Au lieu de cela, il aida l'adolescent à s'asseoir, sachant qu'il se sentait encore sans doute mal à cause de la potion, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la table où le dîner avait déjà été servi. Severus regarda avec inquiétude Zack pousser sa nourriture, semblant encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait bien dit quelque chose, s'il n'avait su que son fils mangeait plus maintenant qu'il ne l'avait vu faire il y a quelques jours. Bien sûr c'était probablement dû à la potion, mais Severus n'allait pas se plaindre.

Une fois que Zack eut posé sa fourchette, il leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il était fier du fait que son père ne le poussait pas pour avoir des réponses, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'y répondre. Après la mort de Dame Rose, tout le monde avait semblé l'oublier. Harry se doutait que c'était à cause du message qu'il avait envoyé ce jour-là, mais il n'avait jamais voulu le découvrir. Soupirant, il se leva, s'appuyant sur la table. « Je suis fatigué, puis-je aller au lit ? »

Son père se leva immédiatement, et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Sans un mot, Zack accepta son aide, se reposant contre l'homme. Severus sentit son fils se blottir contre lui et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu plus. Jusqu'à maintenant, Zack n'avait pas recherché son affection, ne sachant probablement pas comment l'accepter, mais maintenant, il la recherchait. Souhaitant faire ce qu'il pouvait pour son fils, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait énervé, Severus l'aida gentiment à enfiler son pyjama et à le mettre au lit, le bordant et l'embrassant alors sur le front comme il l'avait fait les nuits précédentes. Harry accepta tout avec un petit sourire et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

------

Merci à ma p't bêta que je fais travailler comme pas possible et à toutes les p't reviews


	27. Papa

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction.

Et voila… un petit chapitre … JOYEUX NOEL !

------

**Chapitre 25 : Papa**

------

Cette nuit fut une nuit difficile pour les deux hommes. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Zack se réveilla en hurlant, ses cauchemars l'ayant une fois de plus envahi.

Severus qui était en train de lire dans sa chambre, incapable de s'endormir, sursauta au premier bruit et fonça vers la chambre de son fils. Zack était déjà réveillé lorsqu'il entra, ses genoux tirés à lui contre sa poitrine, et sa tête entre ses bras.

« Zack ! »

L'homme fonça aux côtés de l'adolescent et, sans hésitation, le prit dans ses bras. À sa grande surprise, l'adolescent s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule, comme s'il essayait de disparaître face au monde qui l'entourait. Caressant doucement le dos de l'adolescent, Severus commença à murmurer de doux mots pour le rassurer. Il pouvait à peine croire que cela lui venait si naturellement. S'il y a quelques semaines, quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il serait dans cette position, il l'aurait traité de fou mais, il était là, réconfortant facilement l'adolescent qui était et avait toujours été son unique enfant. Finalement, après quelques minutes, la respiration de Zack se calma, et Severus recula suffisamment pour voir le visage de l'enfant.

« Zack ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Était-ce une autre vision ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, simplement un cauchemar, désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

Fronçant des sourcils et rapprochant à nouveau l'adolescent de son torse, l'homme se demanda pourquoi le garçon s'excusait, après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de Zack s'il avait des cauchemars. Supposant que cela devait avoir quelque chose avec les Dursley, Severus essaya rapidement de rassurer son fils.

« Ça va, je ne dormais pas, et même si cela avait été le cas, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu me réveilles si tu étais en train de paniquer. » Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'adolescent n'allait pas répondre, il recommença à parler. » Est-ce que tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ? »

Severus sentit son fils secouer sa tête, il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque l'adolescent parla tout de même. « C'était sur quelque chose qui s'est produit il y a très longtemps, je m'en suis rappelé hier soir, je n'y avais pas pensé depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Le regard de Snape s'assombrit. « Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec les Dursley ? »

Zack resta immobile pendant une seconde, il aurait été facile de faire croire à son père que c'était à cause de sa famille, mais l'adolescent trouvait cela étrange de parler de Dame Rose à son père, afin de le rassurer que tout dans son enfance n'avait pas été si mauvais. Choisissant ses mots prudemment, il commença à parler doucement. « Non, ce ne sont pas eux. C'est une vieille dame qui a vécu près de chez nous lorsque j'étais enfant. Lorsqu'elle s'est installée, tante Pétunia lui a offert mes services puisqu'elle était vraiment âgée, et de cette façon, cela m'aurait permis d'être en dehors de leur maison. » Sentant les bras de son père se resserrer autour de lui, il recommença rapidement à parler. « Elle était très gentille, elle ne voulait ni n'avait vraiment besoin de mon aide dans la maison mais elle était seule et voulait un peu de compagnie. Je restais chaque soir avec elle. Elle me donnait du thé et un goûter, et puis nous parlions alors des heures après que j'eus fini mes devoirs. Elle avait l'habitude de me raconter toutes sortes de contes, j'ai été très heureux avec elle. »

Severus se détendit en entendant cela, peut-être que l'enfance de son fils n'avait après tout pas été complètement misérable. Mais, cela n'expliquait pas le cauchemar. « J'aimerai la rencontrer et la remercier de t'avoir aidé. »

L'homme sut qu'il avait dit une mauvaise chose lorsque Zack recommença à trembler, et essaya d'enfouir un peu plus sa tête dans son épaule. » Tu ne peux pas. Elle est morte lorsque j'avais dix ans. J'étais là lorsque cela s'est produit, elle m'a demandé et ils sont venus me chercher à l'école. Elle avait dit qu'elle me voulait à ses côtés. »

Harry ferma ses yeux, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Rose n'avait pas vraiment dit cela, mais il savait que c'était cela qu'elle avait voulu dire lorsqu'elle l'avait demandé. Snape berça l'adolescent, est-ce que son fils portait le deuil de la femme qu'il avait visiblement aimée ?

« Zack ? »

Entendant la douce voix de son père, l'adolescent bougea un peu la tête, suffisamment pour voir le visage de l'homme. Voir les yeux noirs inquiets apporta plus de larmes aux siens. L'homme embrassa gentiment son front et le rapprocha de lui. » Zack, tu as le droit de pleurer. »

Laissant finalement ses émotions avoir libre cours, l'adolescent commença à pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Après la mort de Dame Rose, il avait été simplement trop triste pour pleurer normalement, sans mentionner qu'il n'y avait eu personne pour le réconforter. Mais son père était là maintenant, et il semblait vouloir le laisser pleurer jusqu'à ce que son deuil soit à nouveau passé.

À peu près une heure plus tard, les larmes s'étaient arrêtées, et il reposait immobile dans les bras de son père, encore trop énervé pour dormir, mais tout de même trop fatigué pour essayer de bouger. Cela ne semblait pas déranger l'homme qui le berçait toujours, essayant de le pousser à s'endormir.

« Papa ? »

Surpris, l'adulte baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent pelotonné dans ses bras. « Oui ? »

Fermant ses yeux rouges gonflés, l'adolescent se détendit. « Rien, je voulais simplement l'entendre. Préférerais-tu que je t'appelle père ? Ou simplement papa ? »

Ébouriffant doucement les cheveux de l'enfant, Severus poussa un petit rire. « Tu peux m'appeler de la façon que tu souhaites, mon enfant. Je m'en fiche. Pour moi, il est déjà bien que tu me reconnaisses en tant que ton père après tout ce que j'ai fait. »

Plissant le front, Harry ouvrit les yeux. « Tu m'as blessé, mais je te pardonne. Dame Rose disait que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance, et que certaines personnes font de mauvaises choses par amour. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle a raison, papa ? »

Sentant que son fils était épuisé et qu'il se sentait probablement vulnérable pour le moment, l'homme serra son étreinte. « Je pense que Dame Rose était une femme très intelligente, peut-être que, dans la matinée, tu pourras me parler un peu plus d'elle si tu le veux. »

« Peut-être. Papa ? »

Severus fronça des sourcils, il aurait pensé que l'adolescent serait tombé de sommeil il y a longtemps, et même ainsi, il continuait de lui parler, sentant son besoin d'être rassuré. « Oui, Zack ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Severus ne put retenir un sourire dirigé vers la tête sombre appuyée contre lui. « Je t'aime beaucoup, Zack, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. »

Acquiesçant, l'adolescent devint finalement silencieux, mais Severus pouvait sentir qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Soupirant, il parla à voix basse. « Zack ? »

« Oui, papa ? »

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir ? Il est plutôt tard et tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Secouant sa tête, Harry commença à se détacher, faisant froncer l'homme. » Non, je ne veux rien, je déteste prendre des potions de sommeil, elles me laissent toujours un sentiment de malaise dans la matinée. Mais tu peux aller dormir, je suis désolé de t'avoir garder éveillé. »

Soupirant, Severus maintint son étreinte, et s'installa dans le lit plus confortablement. « Allons, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, cela ne me dérange pas. Maintenant, essayes de dormir, je reste ici. »

Le matin suivant, Zack se réveilla tard. Son père avait déjà quitté la pièce, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé face à tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais il n'avait pas été capable de se retenir. L'homme avait été si gentil et attentif que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Après quelques minutes, il décida de se lever. Il pouvait voir que le temps avait empiré, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à son humeur. Se rappeler de Rose lui avait laissé un sentiment de solitude et il aurait été beaucoup plus énervé si le soleil avait brillé. Pas même son père n'aurait réussi à l'aider. Prudemment, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, ce qui aurait alerté l'autre homme, il se dirigea vers sa malle.

La première que Hagrid lui avait achetée avait été remplacée durant sa troisième année par celle-là. Elle n'était pas vraiment plus grosse que celle que le demi-géant lui avait offerte, mais elle avait quelque chose de plus. Sur le couvercle de sa malle étaient gravés deux griffons. En regardant de plus près, au niveau de leurs pattes, on pouvait y voir un tout petit serpent gravé entre eux. Harry pressa doucement le serpent qui disparut silencieusement à l'intérieur de la malle. Une fois qu'il eut fait ça, il souleva le couvercle, et, au lieu de ses vêtements habituels, il vit les escaliers menant à la pièce cachée de sa malle.

Zack n'avait pas voulu porter l'énorme bibliothèque en permanence sur lui. En plus, cela n'aurait pas été pratique s'il avait eu besoin de l'utiliser. Une fois qu'il eut sa malle, il l'avait utilisé pour y dissimuler les livres. Descendant les escaliers, Zack se dirigea immédiatement vers le livre de communication. Il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis qu'il avait envoyé le message sur la mort de Dame Rose, mais maintenant, il considérait cela suffisamment important pour avertir les Wingly. Soupirant, il s'assit sur le canapé en cuir qui semblait faire partie de la bibliothèque et prit une plume. Ouvrant le livre à la bonne page, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de réponse à son message précédent. Espérant que ses mots auraient maintenant une réponse, il commença à écrire avec soin.

_« J'aimerai parler à Dame Charle, il y a quelque chose d'important dont je dois lui faire part. » _

À sa grande déception, aucune réponse ne vint de l'autre côté. Soupirant, et après dix minutes, il décida de sortir le livre avec lui. C'était dangereux, puisque n'importe qui serait alors capable de le voir, mais, cela serait pire si son père le trouvait à l'intérieur de sa malle avec une bibliothèque entière. Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il changea d'avis. Marchant vers le cristal qui brillait toujours dans la bibliothèque, il murmura le mot qui était nécessaire pour fermer la bibliothèque, puis il posa le petit cristal derrière le pendentif qu'il portait. Il avait découvert que le cristal pouvait fusionner avec n'importe quoi, au début, il l'avait d'abord porté sur un bracelet, mais, après avoir eu le pendentif, il l'avait plutôt mis là. Lorsqu'il avait eu sa malle, il l'avait changé. Il aimait lire les divers livres de l'énorme bibliothèque, il savait qu'il avait besoin et devait continuer de lire et de parler pour continuer à pratiquer l'étrange langage, et, même s'il n'avait personne avec qui parler, il aimait lire autant qu'il le pouvait. Sautant hors de sa malle, il lâcha le couvercle et poussa le bouton caché sur l'aile gauche du griffon. Avec un son à peine audible, le serpent réapparut, et il fut capable de rouvrir la malle pour voir ses propres vêtements et livres.

Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir, puis se mit à la recherche de son père. Il ne savait pas comment l'homme réagirait suite à la nuit dernière mais il ferait aussi bien de le découvrir. Il le découvrit assis dans le salon, des livres et des notes étalés sur la table.

Severus leva les yeux au moment où il entendit Zack entrer dans la salle de séjour. Il semblait un peu pâle, mais, en dehors de ça, il semblait se porter bien.

« Bonjour, Zack. »

L'adolescent fit un sourire hésitant. « Bonjour… euh… »

L'homme arqua un sourcil « Je pensais que j'étais devenu papa ? »

Le garçon commença à rougir et baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé, professeur. »

Se renfrognant, l'homme se leva et alla vers son fils. Il n'avait pas voulu que son fils ne se sente pas en sécurité. Levant sa tête avec un geste doux, il se pencha légèrement, afin d'être capable de regarder son fils dans les yeux. « Hey, je me souviens très bien t'avoir dit que tu pouvais m'appeler de la façon que tu voulais. Tu regrettes déjà avoir choisi papa ? »

Zack leva les yeux timidement. « Non. J'ai toujours voulu t'appeler comme ça, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord. »

Relâchant le menton de l'enfant, il retourna à son siège, tout en haussant les épaules. « Même si je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est un peu sentimental, cela ne me dérange pas, si cela te fait te sentir mieux, tu peux m'appeler de cette façon. »

Souriant et soulagé face au fait que cet homme voulait le faire rire, l'adolescent le rejoignit à la table. Dès qu'il fut assis, une assiette contenant un petit déjeuner léger apparut devant lui. Zack ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec amusement. Son père était vraiment sérieux, il voulait qu'il retourne à un cycle normal de nourriture, même si petit déjeuner à dix heures du matin ne l'était pas.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Manges. »

Zack se mit à rire, et prit sa fourchette. « Comme tu le souhaites, papa. »

Les deux hommes partagèrent un regard amusé avant que l'adolescent ne commence à manger.

------

Merci à ma petite beta, à Polaris (qui vous publie ce beau chapitre) et à tout le monde.


	28. Une Discussion avec Albus

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction.

Et voila ... un autre booo chapitre tout neuf pour la journée

Enjoy

------

**Chapitre 26 : Une discussion Avec Albus**

------

Une fois que le déjeuner fut terminé, Severus s'excusa de table et prit la direction de son laboratoire tandis que Harry s'installa dans son siège, pensant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était heureux que son père ne lui ait pas mis plus de pression pour connaître ses cauchemars de la nuit précédente. Rose n'était pas un sujet dont il aimerait parler avec son père, surtout parce que c'était toujours comme ça qu'il avait imaginer le comportement d'un père.

Secouant sa tête, essayant d'effacer ses pensées difficiles de son esprit, il se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Il devait aller voir s'il y avait une réponse de Dame Charlie, après, il serait capable de décider ce qu'il pouvait ensuite faire. À son grand désappointement, le livre restait vide. Pendant un moment, il pensa envoyer un autre message, mais cela paraîtrait un peu insistant, et ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait les forcer à lui parler s'ils ne le voulaient pas.

Soupirant, il alla vers sa malle, et ouvrit le compartiment normal. Sous tous ses nouveaux vêtements, se trouvaient les livres qu'il avait achetés avec l'aide de Chiara. La plupart étaient des livres d'école, mais, la dernière fois qu'il était allé à Diagon Alley, il avait acheté quelques livres en supplément. Malheureusement, il les avait tous lu, et il n'avait pas eu la chance d'aller en chercher de nouveau depuis un moment. Décidant qu'il n'y avait rien à lire d'intéressant dans sa malle, il la ferma et retourna au salon.

Une fois là, il resta debout au milieu de la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Pendant un moment, il pensa aller dehors, mais il élimina cette idée immédiatement. Il se sentait un peu tremblant et en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un pour le moment. D'un autre côté, le livre qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque il y a quelques jours ne semblait plus aussi intéressant. Prenant finalement une décision, il alla vers la bibliothèque de son père, et, comme il s'y était attendu, il y avait principalement des livres sur les potions, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Même s'il n'aimait pas les cours de potions, pour des raisons évidentes puisque c'était à ce moment là que son père utilisait toutes les opportunités possibles pour l'insulter. Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment déranger de faire des potions.

Chiara, qui avait découvert peu de temps après avoir appris la vérité, pensait qu'il avait commencé à aimer les potions pour essayer de plaire à son père. D'abord, il avait pensé que cette idée était stupide, mais maintenant, il savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Ce n'était pas comme si l'homme l'avait remarqué, il avait toujours été trop occupé à lui rappeler combien il était incompétent pour vraiment faire attention à lui. Après à peu près un an, Harry avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de bien faire en classe, supposant que, si on allait l'appeler idiot, l'homme devrait avoir tout aussi bien une raison pour le faire. Mais, cela n'avait pas arrêté sa fascination face à la fabrication de potions.

Essayant d'éliminer ces pensées déprimantes de son esprit, il prit le premier livre à sa portée, et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour le lire. Il se révéla être un livre sur la potion polyjuice et toutes les modifications qui avait été découverte pour l'instant. Avec un petit sourire, à cause des souvenirs que le livre ramenait à la surface, Harry s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et commença à le lire avec attention.

Il était tellement plongé dans son livre qu'il n'entendit personne frapper à la porte. Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'une vieille main se posa sur son épaule. Rapidement, il se retourna, alors il fit face aux yeux étincelant du directeur.

« Professeur ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu entré. »

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire et alla s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil. « J'ai remarqué, mon garçon. Comment te sens-tu ? Ton père a dit que tu allais beaucoup mieux. »

Le garçon acquiesça, fermant son livre après y avoir mis un marque-page. « Je vais bien, encore un peu tremblant, mais papa a dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre puisque la potion va prendre à peu près deux jours pour quitter mon corps. »

Si le vieil homme fut surpris d'entendre son étudiant s'adresser au directeur de Slytherin d'une telle façon, il ne le montra pas. Au lieu de cela, le sorcier acquiesça, comprenant. « Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, Zack. »

Se reprenant et réalisant qu'il avait été un peu rude pour le moment, Zack se leva de son fauteuil. « Je suis désolé, professeur, puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire ? »

Riant doucement, le directeur secoua sa tête. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mon enfant, je dois simplement parler avec ton père pendant un moment, et je suis venu te délivrer un message. »

Levant un sourcil, Harry se réinstalla dans son siège. « Un message, monsieur ? »

« Oui, Charlie m'a dit de t'avertir que Ron va venir ce soir pour voir comment tu vas. Il semblerait que Chiara lui ait dit ce qu'il se passait, et il voulait être sûr que tout allait bien. »

Un petit sourire couvrit le visage enfantin, et un acquiescement. « J'ai hâte de le voir. J'aurai dû le hibouer avant, mais, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai oublié de le faire. »

Dumbledore éclata de rire. « C'est complètement compréhensible, mon enfant. Ron va arriver à Hogsmeade. Je dois parler à ton père mais si tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, il se pourrait qu'il puisse t'emmener en ville, de cette façon, vous pourrez passer la soirée avec Ron. Sinon, Hagrid ira le chercher et le ramènera. »

Le visage de Harry s'illumina soudainement, mais il s'assombrit ensuite légèrement. « J'adorerai aller à Hogsmeade, mais je veux pas ennuyer papa. »

Une vieille main tapota gentiment son genou. « Allons, allons, laissons-le décider par lui-même ce qu'il veut faire. Alors, où puis-je le trouver ? »

Clignant des yeux, Harry montra la porte fermée avec un signe de tête. « Papa est là depuis le début de matinée, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'ennuyer alors qu'il fabrique une potion. »

Le directeur haussa des épaules, et se leva. Harry regarda anxieusement Dumbledore qui ouvrait silencieusement la porte et jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Cela devait être bon d'entrer puisque le vieil homme disparut par la porte, la fermant derrière lui. Haussant les épaules et comprenant que les deux hommes lui parleraient de leur décision plus tard, Zack reporta son attention sur le livre, c'était bien plus intéressant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

-------

Severus leva les yeux lorsque la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit. Il s'était attendu à ce que Zack entre, il fut plutôt surpris lorsqu'il vit la grande silhouette du directeur devant lui. D'un petit mouvement de baguette, il étouffa le feu sous la potion. Ce n'était pas comme s'il obtenait quelque chose avec cette nouvelle version de la wolfsbane. Il entendit Albus fermer la porte derrière lui, alors qu'il finissait d'écrire quelques-unes des réactions qu'il avait obtenues dans son cahier de notes. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'installa finalement et leva les yeux vers son invité.

« Bonjour, Albus. »

Le vieux sorcier s'assit dans l'une des chaises placées devant le bureau que Severus avait utilisé. « Bonjour Severus, toujours pas de chance ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça et grogna en indiquant ses notes. « Rien, Albus, si je change quelque chose à la recette originale, je finis soit par faire exploser le chaudron, soit j'empoisonne la potion. »

Le directeur secoua sa tête légèrement. « Tu penses bien trop à ce problème, Severus, tu devrais laisser reposer cela pendant quelques jours et cela te viendra. Soit ça ou demande un deuxième avis. Un autre maître de potions pourrait te donner quelques idées nouvelles. »

Le Slytherin renifla. « Vous parlez comme s'il y avait des maîtres de potions à travers tout le pays, nous ne sommes à peine que trois ou quatre dans toute l'Europe, Albus. »

Les yeux du vieil homme étincelèrent un peu plus, mais il laissa cela passé. « Alors tu devrais suivre mon premier conseil. »

Soupirant, Severus regarda son patron. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous avez déjà prévu un moyen pour que je puisse prendre du temps loin de cette foutue potion ? »

Albus ria légèrement, mais ne le dénia pas, après tout, tout était vrai. « Le jeune monsieur Weasley vient ce soir, et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais emmener Zack à Hogsmeade pour le rencontrer là-bas. Je suis sûr que ton fils voudrait aller quelques heures dehors et tu pourrais aussi prendre une pause. »

Arquant un sourcil, le jeune homme secoua sa tête. « Et je suppose que vous l'avez déjà dit à Zack, donc je ne peux pas dire non sans le rendre malheureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vieil homme poussa un petit rire. « Et bien, il était dans le salon, je devais bien lui dire pourquoi je voulais te parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soupirant, Snape ferma son cahier de notes. « Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait. Très bien, je l'emmènerai à Hogsmeade, je dois aller acheter plusieurs choses sur le chemin. J'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je reste tout le temps avec eux deux, je ne pense pas qu'ils aimeraient vraiment cela. »

Se levant, le directeur secoua sa tête. « Bien sûr que non, Severus, je me sentirai simplement mieux tout en sachant que tu es là si quelque chose se passe et surtout sur le chemin du retour. »

Sans aucun autre mot, l'homme quitta son jeune collègue, et, après avoir dit au revoir à Zack, il quitta la pièce, chantant doucement.

Lorsque Severus quitta finalement son laboratoire, après avoir nettoyer tout ce qu'il avait utilisé, il rencontra alors deux yeux inquisiteurs. Levant un sourcil avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, l'homme croisa les bras.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Nous ferions aussi bien de prendre le déjeuner un peu plutôt si nous voulons être à temps à Hogsmeade pour rencontré M. Weasley. »

Severus se déplaça vers la cheminée après avoir vu un sourire heureux illuminer le visage de son fils, ce qui fut plus que suffisant comme récompense.

Il fut sur le point de convoquer un elfe de maison lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'adolescent l'appeler. « Papa ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si je t'empruntais un de tes livres ? »

Comprenant que c'était un de ses livres de défense, il acquiesça distraitement, alors qu'il convoquait finalement un elfe de maison et demandait alors leur déjeuner.


	29. Un après midi à Hogsmeade

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction ...

Et voila ça faisait un petit moment que vous attendiez... j'en suis sûr ... voilà donc la suite

-

**Chapitre 27 : Un après-midi à Hogsmeade. **

-

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur déjeuner, Zack alla dans sa chambre, et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au livre et pris un peu d'argent de sa malle, il retourna au salon, où son père l'attendait.

«Prêt à partir?»

L'adolescent acquiesça et suivit son père à l'extérieur. Ils passèrent rapidement le chemin menant à la ville en silence. Une fois là-bas, Snape plaça une douce main sur le dos de son fils, essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux que les gens dirigeaient dans leur direction. Pendant un moment, Severus hésita mais il décida finalement d'aller avec son fils au Trois Balais où Ron était supposé les rencontrer, simplement pour s'assurer que l'autre adolescent était là. Zack ne semblait pas être dérangé alors qu'il ouvrait la voie dans le bâtiment, se reposant un peu contre la main qui le guidait gentiment à l'intérieur.

Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière, Severus localisa immédiatement la tête rousse assise dans un coin, faisant face à la porte. Il leur souriait, réaffirmant ainsi ce que son fils lui avait dit sur la réaction de l'autre Gryffindor. Zack se dégagea finalement de sa main, et alla étreindre son ami qui s'était levé pour les accueillir. Severus regarda avec amusement les deux jeunes hommes se séparer et commencer à parler avec excitation sur combien ils avaient changé, surtout Zack bien sûr. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu la chance de s'emporter, il parla.

«Zack.»

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur ses lèvres. L'autre adolescent se tourna également pour le regarder curieusement, sans trace du dégoût qu'il avait vu l'année précédente dans ses yeux. «Je voulais simplement te dire que je vais aller acheter quelques trucs, est-ce que ça ira?»

Le garçon acquiesça. «Bien sûr, papa, tout ira bien. Quand devons-nous te retrouver?»

Si Severus remarqua le regard choqué que Ron lui envoya au mot papa, il ne le fit pas remarquer. «Et si on se retrouvait ici à six heures pour dîner? Est-ce que cela ira, Mr Weasley?»

Le garçon aux cheveux roux acquiesça, encore sous le choc des changements que son professeur semblait avoir subis.«Cela ira, professeur, mais je dois retourner à la maison après ça.»

Le maître de potions acquiesça et après avoir serré légèrement l'épaule de Zack, il quitta la pièce bondée. Ron se tourna pour regarder son ami, choqué. «Il t'autorise à l'appeler papa?»

Zack se mit à rire, et s'assit à la table où son ami s'était assis auparavant. «Surprenant, n'est-ce pas? Je pensais qu'il m'aurait arraché la tête la première fois que je l'ai appelé de cette façon, mais en fait, il a été très gentil sur ce sujet.»

Ron secoua sa tête, encore surpris face à ce qu'il avait entendu. «Le maître de potions, gentil? On pourrait l'appeler par beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'en serait pas une.»

Son ami lui jeta un regard énervé. «Ron, ne commence pas. Je sais qu'il n'est pas une de personnes les plus faciles à supporter, mais il a changé depuis que je suis venu vivre avec lui. Il semble vraiment vouloir s'occuper de moi.»

La tête rousse haussa des épaules, mais un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres. «Si cela te va, cela ne me dérange pas. Alors, qu'allons-nous faire? Est-ce que tu veux aller faire les boutiques pendant un moment? Je dois acheter plusieurs choses que maman m'a demandées.»

Le plus petit garçon acquiesça et attendit que Ron ait fini son verre avant de se lever. Les deux adolescents quittèrent les Trois Balais, et se dirigèrent vers Honeyduckes, Harry adora la sensation de ne pas être observé. Ils ne passèrent pas beaucoup de temps dans la boutique puisque Ron n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur lui et Zack ne voulait pas vraiment des bonbons.

Ron le taquina là-dessus, expliquant qu'il devenait de plus en plus comme son père chaque jour mais Zack n'en prit pas offense, laissant simplement les mots passer. Une fois qu'ils eurent acheté des objets à Zonko, où Ron dépensa la plupart de son argent, alors que l'autre adolescent ne jeta qu'un simple coup d'œil, Zack entraîna l'adolescent protestant vers une nouvelle boutique de livres. Le Gryffindor roux, protesta, disant alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire en ce lieu, mais Zack ne lui fit pas attention, disant qu'il voulait simplement quelques livres.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'homme grand se tenant proche d'eux, regardant un magazine de potions. L'homme leva les yeux lorsqu'il les entendit, levant un sourcil de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir son fils et son ami ici. Il regarda curieusement alors qu'ils se séparaient, et que Zack approchait de la section sur la défense et prit un des livres. S'apercevant que le garçon ne l'avait pas vu, il reporta son attention au magazine.

Pratiquement dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Ron n'approche Zack à nouveau.

«Est-ce que tu as fini? je dois acheter des choses pour maman.»

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux et sourit. Il reposa le livre qu'il était en train de regarder à sa place. «Juste une minute, Ron, je voudrais voir ce livre sur les potions de guérison dont je t'ai parlé l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas eu encore la chance de l'acheter, et je meurs d'envie de le lire.»

Alors que ces mots choquaient le maître de potions, Ron ne sembla pas surpris. «Honnêtement, est-ce que tu vas finir par laisser tomber ton obsession des potions? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu les trouves si fascinante. De plus, ton père l'a probablement déjà.»

Zack leva les yeux au ciel. «Non, il ne l'a pas, j'ai déjà vérifié. Et je ne pense pas que je laisserai tombé mon obsession pour les potions, comme tu le dis, je les aime tout simplement, cela me détend.»

Ron renifla alors qu'il suivait l'autre adolescent d'un autre côté de la librairie. «Oh, mais bien sûr, surtout lorsque tu fais exploser ton chaudron.»

Le fils du maître de potions tapa son ami sur la tête. «Je n'ai pas fait exploser de chaudrons depuis la fois où Malfoy a jeté des écailles de salamandre dans mon chaudron l'année dernière.»

Ron leva sa main, en signe de soumission. «Je sais, je sais, tu es un génie en potions, ton père refuse simplement de le voir.» Lorsqu'il vit la légère douleur passée dans les yeux de son ami, Ron passa un bras autour de son épaule. «Désolé, je ne pensais pas cela. Allons chercher ton livre, d'accord?»

Zack acquiesça, et commença à chercher le livre en silence. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent pas le livre dans les étagères, et, après avoir demander à l'homme derrière le comptoir, il leur dit que la nouvelle édition ne serait pas disponible avant la semaine prochaine. Soupirant tristement, Zack suivit son ami à l'extérieur.

Ron, apercevant l'humeur de l'autre adolescent essaya de lui remonter le moral. «Allons, reprends-toi, tu peux simplement demander à ton père de t'emmener la semaine prochaine pour avoir le livre.»

Zack renifla. «Oui, bien sûr, je peux déjà imaginer la conversation. Hey papa, pourrais-tu arrêter de faire des potions pendant quelques heures pour m'emmener à Hogsmeade acheter un livre? Un livre de potions en plus. Ça devrait bien se passer.»

La réponse fut perdue pour le maître de potions lorsque les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la boutique. Si tout ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai, alors il avait mal jugé son fils. Il n'avait même pas considéré que Zack puisse être bon en potions. Fronçant des sourcils, il retourna à la boutique, à l'endroit où le vieil homme fouillait dans une boite.

«Bonjour, Nathan.»

Le vieil homme leva les yeux rapidement, puis, un petit sourire illumina son visage ridé. «Mais, c'est le jeune Severus. Comment vas-tu mon garçon? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un long moment.»

Le jeune homme sourit doucement pour l'homme. Il l'avait connu depuis le premier jour où il était allé à Hogsmeade lorsqu'il était étudiant, il avait toujours été fasciné par tous les livres que l'homme vendait et Nathan avait toujours pris du temps pour lui parler. Lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que l'homme voulait vendre sa boutique à cause de problème d'argent, il avait décidé de l'aider, lui offrant cet endroit pour installer sa boutique. «Je vais bien, Nathan. Encore à enseigner à l'école. Je vois que tu t'es bien installé.»

Le vieil homme le regarda avec attention. «Je ne peux te dire combien je suis heureux de cet endroit, Severus, c'est bien mieux qu'avant, c'est plus clair, et les gens aiment venir ici maintenant.»

Snape laissa passer les remerciements. «Aucun besoin de me remercier. Je n'avais aucune utilité pour ce vieil endroit et tu m'as aidé bien plus lorsque j'étais enfant.»

Pendant un instant, il semblait que Nathan allait réfuter ses mots, mais il ne fit que secouer sa tête. «Si tu le dis. Mais je pense que tu n'es pas venu ici pour discuter, de quoi as-tu besoin?»

Severus le regarda sérieusement. «Peux-tu me dire le livre que ces deux adolescents voulaient?»

Nathan se renfrogna. «Ce n'était rien de dangereux, Severus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais intéressé par eux.»

Voyant qu'il aurait besoin de fournir une explication s'il voulait une réponse, le jeune homme soupira, et s'adossa au comptoir. «Un de ces deux adolescents est mon fils et je voulais savoir quel livre il voulait pour que je puisse le lui donner. Je lui dois plusieurs cadeaux d'anniversaire.»

Nathan le regarda avec un peu de surprise dans ses yeux. «Et bien, c'était certainement inattendu. Je suppose que tu parles du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs?» Lorsque Severus acquiesça, il continua. «Maintenant que tu le dis, il te ressemblait un peu. Il voulait le nouveau livre de Mariele Dantiane, _la finesse des potions_ de guérison. J'ai été plutôt surpris qu'un homme si jeune veuille ça, mais si c'était ton fils, alors ce n'est pas surprenant.»

Snape ne fit qu'hocher la tête, son esprit travaillant furieusement, essayant d'assimiler le fait que son fils pourrait être bien meilleur en potions que ce dont il s'était douté. Cette connaissance le rendit malheureux. Avait-il vraiment essayer d'ignorer le garçon et ainsi manqué son talent? Le Weasley ne semblait pas avoir été surpris, ce qui signifiait que Zack n'en avait pas fait un secret, en tout cas, de ses amis, mais même s'il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir l'avoir vu bien faire en classe. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, mais il l'avait seulement défini comme un étudiant normal, suffisamment compétent pour fabriquer des potions sans les faire exploser. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun Slytherin dans le coin.

«Severus?»

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, et baissa les yeux vers Nathan. «Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?»

Le vieux vendeur de livre eut un petit rire. «Tu deviens vieux, Severus, je demandais simplement si tu voulais que je t'envoie le livre lorsqu'il arrivera.»

Severus acquiesça distraitement. «Je serais heureux si tu pouvais le faire. Je crois que je dois à Zack plusieurs excuses.»

Saluant un au revoir au vieil homme, qui le regardait avec perplexité, Severus quitta la boutique, prenant la direction des Trois Balais où Ron et Zack devaient l'attendre.


	30. Une discussion avec Ron

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction ... **

Et voila ... deuxième cado de la soirée

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Une discussion avec Ron

* * *

**

Les deux adolescents étaient en effet en train de l'attendre, parlant à voix basse alors qu'ils buvais des Bièraubeurre. Zack leva les yeux lorsqu'il les approcha.

« As-tu trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin, papa ? »

L'homme s'assit aux côtés de son fils avant d'acquiescer. « En effet, j'ai tout trouvé. Je pense que tu as passé un bon moment ? »

Ron sourit alors que Zack acquiesçait avec joie, semblant de très bonne humeur. « C'était super, papa, merci de m'avoir autorisé à venir et d'être venu avec moi. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rendre son sourire au jeune homme alors qu'il serrait gentiment son épaule. « Cela ne m'a pas déranger, Zack. Je devais sortir de toutes façons, et, si cela n'avait pas été à cause de Albus, cela aurait été autre chose. »

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire, tout en sachant que leur directeur obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui répondre, l'homme fit un signe de tête vers le comptoir, où Madame Rosmerta parlait à quelques clients. « Que voulez-vous manger ? »

Ron sembla pensif, mais il demanda rapidement un sandwich avec quelques chips. Regardant vers son fils, et voyant son regard également pensif, il parla rapidement. « Je voudrais une salade et un peu de poulet, pourquoi n'irai-tu pas commander cela pendant que tu penses à ce que tu veux ? »

Sans lui donner la chance de répondre, il plaça quelques pièces dans ses mains, et lui montra le comptoir. Haussant des épaules, le garçon obéit derrière l'ordre caché, et laissa son ami avec son père. Dès que Zack fut hors de portée, Severus se tourna vers Ron, et le regarda sérieusement. L'adolescent sembla sentir que le professeur voulait lui parler, puisqu'il le regardait avec curiosité.

« Ce n'était pas très subtil, professeur. »

Severus fit un mouvement léger des épaules, cela aurait pu être pire de demander à son fils de partir parce qu'il voulait parler à son ami. Ne répondant pas, Severus parla immédiatement du problème qui l'avait ennuyé durant la dernière demi heure. « Je vous ai entendu tous les deux parler à la librairie. »

Ron se renfrogna légèrement. « Sur le livre ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Je ne savais pas que Zack était intéressé par les potions. »

L'adolescent haussa des épaules, et regarda son ami, qui était maintenant en train de discuter avec Madame Rosmerta. « Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas cru qu'il les aimait, surtout à cause de la façon dont vous nous traitiez en classe. Cela a changé durant l'été précédent notre seconde année. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il semblait ne vouloir lire que des livres de potions. Je me souviens qu'il travaillait pendant des heures pour bien finir ses devoirs de potions, et il semblait toujours si triste lorsque vous les lui rendiez avec une note aussi mauvaise. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait cela, même Hermione était perplexe. À la fin de notre seconde année, il avait abandonné sa manie des devoirs, donc nous avions pensé que c'était une simple obsession passagère mais nous avions tord. Lors de notre troisième année, il ne faisait même plus les devoirs correctement, mais, si on voulait une réponse à n'importe quelle question sur des potions, nous avions simplement besoin de la poser à Harry. » Il s'interrompit pendant un moment, regardant le visage stoïque de l'homme assis devant lui. « C'est à ce moment-là que nous apprit la vérité sur vous. Chiara pensait, et j'étais d'accord avec lui, qu'il avait d'abord essayé d'attirer votre attention, mais à ce moment-là, il avait décidé d'abandonner, il avait commencé à se reposer sur les potions pour effacer son stress, et a donc continuer ce sujet. Alors que Chiara avait de meilleures notes en classe, si Zack le voulait, il aurait pu la surpasser n'importe quand, mais il refusait simplement de travailler dans votre cours, disant que cela ne ferait aucune différence. »

Severus hocha de la tête, comprenant, et regarda alors tristement son fils. Si le jeune homme avait ressentit cela, et que Ron avait raison lorsqu'il disait combien il était bon en potions, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de bons étudiants potentiels avaient abandonné simplement à cause de lui. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le retour du garçon, qui plaça sa salade devant lui.

« Papa ? »

Severus leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il sentit Zack secouer doucement son épaule. « Désolé gamin, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Prenant sa fourchette, il commença à manger alors que Zack regardait avec inquiétude son ami qui secoua la tête pour le rassurer. Le dîner passa rapidement, Ron et Zack parlant à voix basses alors que le maître de potions restait perdu dans ses pensées. Après qu'il eut terminé, Ron leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les quitta par la cheminée alors que Zack et son père prenait la route du château.

Déstabilisé par le silence que son père avait conservé durant le dîner, Zack essaya de découvrir ce qui dérangeait l'homme.

« Papa, est ce que quelque chose s'est produit ? »

Clignant des yeux, Severus baissa la tête vers la silhouette plus petite de son fils, et secoua sa tête. « Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? »

Zack se renfrogna. « Tu t'es comporté de façon étrange. Est-ce que Ron t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a dérangé ? »

Severus fixa pensivement un endroit devant lui. « Il a dit plusieurs choses mais aucune qu'il aurait dû garder secrète. Il m'a simplement donné matière à réfléchir. » Retournant son attention vers l'adolescent, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, heureux de voir que l'adolescent s'était rapproché de lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Zack. Est-ce que tu as vraiment passé un bon moment ? »

L'adolescent lui sourit. « Oui, vraiment, c'était génial. »

Severus continua à marcher avec son fils, écoutant le garçon lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait. L'homme remarqua l'omission sur l'incident du livre et il se sentit plutôt triste. Mais il comprenait la reluctance de l'adolescent à le mentionner. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'Harry Potter était bon en potions, il l'aurait pris pour un fou et le lui aurait dit sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le château, ils retournèrent aux cachots. Là, Severus alla dans son laboratoire pour y déposer les objets qu'il avait acheté, alors que Zack alla dans sa chambre. La première chose qui attira son attention fut le livre lumineux placé sur sa table de nuit. Un peu excité au fait d'avoir enfin obtenu une réponse, il approcha rapidement après avoir fermé la porte. S'asseyant sur son lit, il ouvrit lentement le livre, et regarda avec attention le petit message.

« Je suis là, Gardien des Secrets, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Souriant, Zack prit une plume, et, dans l'ancien langage des dragoons, il écrivit une réponse, espérant que la femme était encore à porter de l'autre livre.

« J'ai reçu une information, quelqu'un est à la recherche du livre de Zoa, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils ne parlaient pas de mon exemplaire et j'aimerai savoir s'il y a d'autres copies par ici. »

Pendant un long moment, la page resta vierge, puis, lorsqu'il fut sur le point de fermer le livre, des lettres argentées commencèrent à apparaître devant lui.

« Il est possible que plusieurs livres soient proches de votre position, Gardien, nous n'avons jamais gardé leur trace de près. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu plus c'est le fait qu'un humain connaisse l'existence de ce livre. Parlez-moi de celui qui souhaite le trouver. »

Au lieu de commencer à raconter toutes les mauvaises choses que Voldemort avait faites durant son règne de terreur, Zack essaya de rester aussi objectif qu'il le put, tout en sachant que les Ailés n'avaient aucun intérêt politique et qu'une mort ne signifiait rien pour eux.

« Tom Marvolo Riddle, ou plutôt Lord Voldemort, son nom actuel. C'est un sorcier… un enfant à moitié sorcier, son père était un humain, et sa mère une sorcière. Le père a abandonné sa mère lorsqu'il a découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, et elle est décédée lors de sa naissance. Il fut alors placé dans un orphelinat humain et fut abusé pendant de nombreuses années. À onze ans, il commença à Hogwarts, une école pour sorciers. Pendant sa scolarité, il commença à devenir plus ténébreux, ses pouvoirs grandissant avec son retentissement contre le monde humain dans lequel il avait grandi. Une fois qu'il eut fini Hogwarts, il continua sa quête de puissance jusqu'à ce quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'il se proclama lui-même le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et gagna le soutien de beaucoup de sorciers qui croyaient être supérieurs aux humains. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus, des lettres apparurent devant lui, l'interrompant. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en dire plus, Gardien, nous connaissant suffisamment de gens comme lui. Dites-moi, êtes-vous avec lui ou contre lui ? »

Zack plissa le front. « Je suis contre lui, premièrement parce que je sais que ce qu'il dit est faux, deuxièmement, parce que je ne peux pas accepter que l'on tue des gens pour les raisons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres proclame, et troisièmement, parce que j'ai perdu des personnes aimées par ses mains. »

« Bien, je m'excuse d'avoir demander une telle chose, mais je devais en être sûr. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle il souhaiterait avoir le livre de Zoa ? »

L'adolescent soupira. « Je souhaiterais le savoir mais je ne peux pas le comprendre. Peut-être qu'il pense que cela va lui donner de la puissance ou lui raconter un terrible secret. Mais, j'ai moi-même lu le livre, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse utiliser à l'intérieur. »

Cette fois, la réponse fut plus longue à venir, mais après une minute, les lettres apparurent à nouveau. « Peut-être que vous ne le voyez pas parce que vous avez grandi avec la connaissance que Dame Rose vous a donnée, mais la vérité sur comment les sorciers, comme vous les appelez, ont commencé à exister pourrait être très importante pour celui qui recherche la puissance. Il se pourrait qu'il recherche les Ailés, et il y aurait bien plus qu'un Ailé qui l'utiliserait pour gouverner à nouveau les humains. »

Zack grogna. « Super, que devons nous faire ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gardien. Je vais m'occuper de cela, gardez simplement les livres que vous possédez avec une vigilance constante et je m'occuperai des autres. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, et écrivit quelques lignes supplémentaires avant de fermer le livre. « Je ferais cela selon votre souhait, Dame Charle, Avertissez-moi si vous avez besoin de mon aide. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lire la réponse, il entendit une porte se fermer, et il claqua rapidement le livre, et le mit sous son oreiller, dans un compartiment secret qu'il avait crée et le recouvrit à nouveau. Posant sa plume, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma ses yeux. Il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas mis son pyjama mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas que son père se doute de quelque chose. Ralentissant sa respiration, il se détendit contre le confortable oreiller, laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

Lorsque Severus entra pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son fils, l'adolescent était déjà à moitié endormi sur le lit.

Harry entendit un petit rire et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux pour voir la grande silhouette de son père assise à côté de lui. Une douce main caressant ses cheveux. « Fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zack bailla et acquiesça, fermant à nouveau ses yeux. Il entendit le bruissement de robes, et, après, quelques mots prononcés. Un instant plus tard, il réalisa qu'il était en pyjama, et que les couvertures le recouvraient. Son père le borda, et l'embrassa sur le front, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, mais Zack était déjà bien trop loin pour répondre, et se laissa simplement aller dans un profond et paisible sommeil.


	31. Charlie

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction. **

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Charlie

* * *

**

Severus observa son fils paisiblement endormi dans son lit, la journée avait été pleine de surprises et il aurait besoin de quelques jours pour essayer d'accepter ce qu'il avait appris avant d'en parler à Harry. Soupirant, l'homme se leva, ayant l'intention d'aller dans sa propre chambre lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre reposant sur la table de chevet. Il le reconnut instantanément comme l'un de ses propres livres, c'était probablement celui que Zack avait emprunté, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé quelques heures auparavant, ce n'était pas un livre de défense mais un livre de potions. Soupirant, l'homme prit le livre, et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où il était marqué, un petit papier tomba du livre. Se penchant, Snape le ramassa, et vit immédiatement que c'était un papier avec quelques questions sur le livre. Tout en les lisant, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu impressionné. Si c'était là uniquement ce que Zack ne comprenait pas alors le garçon en savait bien plus sur le sujet que ce qu'il avait pensé, même après les révélations de cette soirée.

Décidant finalement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, Snape ferma le livre, remettant au même endroit le papier entre les pages vieillies et quitta la chambre de son fils avec l'intention de dormir pendant quelques heures.

Il s'était à peine endormi depuis quelques heures lorsque les cris commencèrent. Se demandant si cela allait devenir un rituel nocturne, Severus fonça vers la chambre de son fils. Le garçon était encore en train de dormir et il ne put rien faire d'autre que s'asseoir au bout du lit et caresser doucement le dos de son fils, tout en murmurant à voix basse des mots réconfortants. Finalement, sans le réveiller, Zack recommença finalement à dormir normalement, et son père retourna dans son propre lit.

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin suivant. Il se souvint s'être endormi après avoir essayé d'empêcher son père de découvrir son livre et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé. Ce n'était pas que cela le dérangeait que l'homme le borde et prenne soin de lit, après si longtemps chez les Dursley, cela le faisait se sentir en sécurité, et aussi que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui, mais de toutes façons il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que son père se fatiguerait bien vite d'un tel comportement. Puis, la pensée de sa première nuit ici lui revint à l'esprit, l'homme avait été horriblement exigeant et depuis lors il s'était assuré que Harry mangeait et dormait normalement. Exactement comme le ferait un parent pour un jeune enfant. Soupirant, Zack ne fit que secouer sa tête, il se doutait qu'ils avaient tout deux besoin de s'ajuster à la nouvelle situation.

S'asseyant, il massa son cou paresseusement, et glissa sa main sous l'oreiller pour récupérer le livre de communication. L'ouvrant à la page sur laquelle il avait écrit la nuit précédente, il lut la réponse qui était venu de la femme Wingly. « Essayez simplement de garder un œil, avertissez-moi dès que quelque chose se produit. »

Se levant, Zack s'étira et alla à son bureau. Là, il sortit une plume et écrivit rapidement une réponse courte. « Je le ferai. »

Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il devait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais il n'y avait pas vraiment autre chose à dire. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre le prochain mouvement de Voldemort. Fermant le livre, il le remit dans sa cachette avant d'aller prendre sa douche. À sa surprise, les pièces étaient extrêmement silencieuses, montrant que son père était soit déjà parti, soit dormait encore.

Après une douche rapide, Harry s'habilla et alla dans le salon. Le Daily Prophet reposait encore sur la table, ce qui signifiait que son père dormait encore. Soupirant, il se demanda s'il devait aller dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, mais, ne se sentant pas particulièrement affamé, il retourna dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son livre, se réinstallant ensuite dans le salon, attendant son père.

Une heure plus tard, il entendit finalement du mouvement venant des autres pièces. Cela prit à son père vingt minutes pour se préparer pour la journée, et lorsqu'il apparut finalement dans le salon, il frottait encore ses yeux embués de fatigue.

Zack, qui l'avait attendu, plissa le front en voyant le regard fatigué. « Papa ? »

L'homme leva les yeux d'un coup, il ne l'avait visiblement pas vu assit ici. « Zack ! Je pensais que tu étais encore en train de dormir. »

Regardant l'horloge sur un mur de la pièce, il approcha silencieusement son fils. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? »

Alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mentir à son père n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, alors, il secoua la tête en silence. D'un claquement de doigts, un elfe de maison apparut devant eux.

« Pourrais-tu nous apporter un petit déjeuner ? »

L'elfe fit la révérence. « On a demandé à Troty de vous dire que le Directeur vous veut dans la Grande Salle, maître. »

Le maître de potions fronça des sourcils en entendant ces mots. Alors que, pendant l'année scolaire, Dumbledore insistait pour qu'ils mangent avec les étudiants, il les autorisait habituellement pendant les vacances à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Hochant de la tête pour l'elfe de maison, l'homme se tourna vers son fils.

« Allez, allons voir ce qu'il se passe avec Albus. »

Severus regarda Harry alors qu'il posait son livre, voyant alors clairement que c'était le livre de potions qu'il avait lu la veille. Le jeune homme sembla se tendre lorsqu'il vit que son père le fixait, mais Severus décida de ne rien dire. Il y aurait un moment plus tard pour parler de ça. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la Grande Salle. Tous y étaient déjà, et Severus fut surpris de voir un jeune homme aux cheveux roux assis entre Dumbledore et Minerva.

Tous levèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Severus fit un hochement de tête en guise d'accueil, alors que Zack dit un petit bonjour. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre à la table. Albus fut heureux en voyant cela.

« Ah, bonjour mes garçons, nous commencions à nous demander si vous viendriez nous rejoindre. »

Severus arqua un sourcil alors qu'il se servait une tasse de thé, et regardait attentivement ce que son fils mettait dans son assiette. Même s'ils mangeaient ici, il allait s'assurer que le garçon mangerait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que nous ayons à venir ici, Albus ? »

Le vieil homme sourit et regarda Charlie, qui avait jusqu'à maintenant manger son petit déjeuner paisiblement. « Arthur a demandé à Charlie des questions sur le livre de Zoa, et il fut assez gentil pour venir ici et nous dire ce qu'il a découvert. J'ai supposé que tu voudrais être au courant. »

Severus hocha de la tête et Harry regarda le frère de son ami avec attention. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait savoir tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le livre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'éclaircit rapidement l'esprit et simula une expression d'intérêt poli. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

Son père qui l'avait regardé de près remarqua immédiatement le changement et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui n'allait pas avec le garçon. Harry avait toujours été un garçon très curieux, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il puisse s'arrêter si brusquement. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et il essayerait de découvrir rapidement ce que c'était.

Son attention fut attirée vers Charlie lorsque le garçon aux cheveux roux commença à parler. « Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose. Lorsque papa m'a parlé de ce que vous saviez j'ai essayé de regarder dans les livres. Même si les chevaucheurs de Dragons ont une très grande bibliothèque, il y a des choses interdites, j'ai dû me servir des quelques faveurs qu'on me devait pour découvrir le peu que je sais maintenant. » Prenant un petit morceau de parchemin hors de sa poche, il le donna à Dumbledore. « Ces livres datent d'il y a cinq cents ans, ce sont les derniers endroits connus où se trouvaient les cinq livres de Zoa qui existaient dans notre monde. »

Severus parla. « Donc, le livre est réel ? Est-ce qu'il contient vraiment le secret de ces Ailés, ou ce qu'on les appelle ? »

Charlie leva les mains légèrement. « Votre supposition est aussi bonne que la mienne, professeur. J'ai essayé d'en découvrir un peu plus, mais aucun des livres ne dit de source sûre ce que le livre contient. Certains ont théorisé que c'était un simple livre d'histoire alors que d'autres disent qu'il contient le secret de la naissance des sorciers. »

Albus se frotta les yeux, tout en regardant la courte liste. « Cinq cents ans, c'est très long mais nous devrions au moins essayer de découvrir l'une des copies du livre. »

Charlie secoua sa tête. « J'ai bien peur directement que cela ne soit pas si facile. Même si vous découvrez le livre, il y a peu de chance pour que vous le compreniez. C'est écrit en Draconien, et trouver quelqu'un qui sait encore le déchiffrer est devenu aussi difficile que de découvrir le livre. »

Le professeur Vector leva les yeux avec un plissement de sourcil. « J'ai entendu parler de ce langage, il est dit que c'est le langage des Anciens. Les derniers livres dessus ont été détruits il y a cent cinquante ans. »

Charlie acquiesça. « Oui, officiellement oui, mais il y a des rumeurs de l'existence de quelques livres qui contiendrait la clé pour traduire ce langage, après tout, personne ne sait combien de livres une bibliothèque d'une vieille famille pourrait contenir. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Severus nota rapidement qu'il devait vérifier sa propre bibliothèque sur des indices pour ce foutu livre. Même s'il était sceptique à propos de tout ça, il devait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait les aider.

Albus soupira doucement, c'était le seul réconfort existant, celui que Voldemort aurait probablement autant de mal qu'eux à découvrir le livre. « Merci pour cette information, Charlie, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons en faire. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, mais alors il le regarda avec hésitation. Lorsque le directeur le regarda, perplexe, il poussa un profond soupir. « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si c'est vrai ou faux, mais, plusieurs fois durant mes recherches, je suis tombé sur le terme de Gardien des Secrets. Dans les livres, il est décrit comme étant quelqu'un qui ne sait pas seulement tout sur l'ancien monde, mais aussi qui possède une grande collection des livres les plus vieux de l'existence. Si une telle personne existe, nous devrions la rechercher avant que Voldemort la trouve. »

Dumbledore plissa le font. « En serais-tu plus sur lui ? »

Charlie secoua sa tête. « Non, je ne sais même pas si c'est un homme, quelques livres parlent d'une femme, d'autres d'un homme. »

Tous se turent, essayant de comprendre les derniers mots de l'homme. Zack était en train de fixer légèrement son assiette, jurant dans sa tête alors qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture. Il avait espéré qu'il n'y aurait aucune mention de lui, mais il aurait dû le savoir. Dame Rose l'avait déjà averti que les chevaucheurs de Dragons possédaient la plus vieille connaissance, et que les Gardiens des Secrets n'avaient pas toujours été aussi reclus que son vieux mentor l'avait été. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit des gens se lever, il posa sa fourchette, et s'apprêta à faire de même lorsqu'une main forte se referma sur son bras, et le remit dans sa chaise.

Levant les yeux avec surprise, il se tourna pour faire face à son père, qui grognait. « Nous n'allons nulle part avant que tu n'ais terminé ton petit déjeuner, et ne penses pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu as seulement mangé la moitié d'une tranche de pain grillée alors que tout le monde parlait. »

Grognant, le garçon bougea un peu dans son siège, et prit un peu plus de pain, puisque celui qu'il avait mangé était maintenant un groupe de petits morceaux marron qui recouvrait son assiette. « Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. »

L'homme se servit une tasse de thé frais. « Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu as besoin de manger et je vais m'assurer que tu le feras même si je suis forcé à te nourrir. »

Zack choisit sagement de ne pas répondre à cette remarque, et mordit son pain. Il était lentement en train de le mâcher lorsque son père parla à nouveau.

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu sais sur le livre de Zoa ? »


	32. Accident de Potions

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction…

------

**Chapitre 30 : Accident de Potion. **

------

Zack faillit s'étrangler avec le pain après qu'on lui eut posé une telle question. Il sentit que son père lui tapotait le dos avec force, mais cela lui prit tout de même une minute pour retrouver une respiration normale. « Que veux-tu dire, papa ? »

Le regard inquiet de l'homme disparut et il regarda sérieusement son fils. « Ne penses pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu as agi lorsque Charlie a commencé à parler, tu t'es tendu et tu semblais vouloir être n'importe où sauf ici. »

L'esprit de Harry essaya rapidement de trouver une excuse qui satisferait son père mais il n'arriva pas vraiment à trouver quelque chose. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir autre chose dessus, j'ai assez d'informations provenant de Voldemort, merci. »

Severus se renfrogna. « Zack, tu es l'un des garçons les plus curieux que je connaisse, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Qu'était-il supposé répondre à ça ? Son père avait raison bien sûr, il détestait ça lorsque les adultes avaient des secrets, sûrement parce qu'il détenait une telle connaissance, et il était habitué à être capable de trouver les réponses à ses questions. Mais là, il était perdu, la pensée de se confier à son aîné lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, mais il la laissa tomber immédiatement. Cela n'était pas nécessaire et cela mettrait son père face à un plus grand danger.

Il était encore profondément dans ses pensées lorsqu'une main releva sa tête, et qu'il fut forcé de regarder les yeux de son père.

« Zack ? »

L'adolescent refusa de répondre à ce qu'impliquait la question, son esprit travaillait rapidement pour essayer de trouver une question acceptable. Mais avant qu'il ait eu une chance de la trouver, il sentit une petite poussée dans sa tête. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas senti une telle chose, mais son esprit le reconnut en un instant. Le mur de feu qui l'avait toujours aidé à défendre son esprit se mit en place, forçant la conscience envahissante à sortir de son esprit.

Severus, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle défense, recula et laissa partir le menton du garçon. Lorsqu'il regagna son souffle et posa ses yeux sur le garçon, il rencontra des yeux vert glacial. Le garçon avait visiblement hérité de son regard intimidant.

« N'essayez jamais de rentrer à nouveau dans mon esprit. Ce sont des secrets que je dois garder, et je vous le dirai si j'en ressens le besoin. »

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu réagir, l'adolescent courut hors de la Grande salle, visiblement en colère. Severus retomba dans sa chaise. Il avait tout gâché et il le savait, il ne s'était tout simplement pas attendu à ce que Harry sache le bloquer et encore moins qu'il soit capable de le sentir. Il était étrange de découvrir quelqu'un capable d'occulter son esprit aussi complètement que Zack avait été capable de le faire.

Secouant sa tête, il se réprimanda pour avoir laissé une telle chose arriver. Il n'aurait pas dû utiliser son habileté comme ça et surtout pas contre son fils.

Se réprimandant toujours, le maître de potions se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Même s'il voulait poursuivre son fils pour s'excuser, il savait qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre un peu que le garçon se calme. Lorsqu'il atteignit ses appartements, le tableau l'informa que Zack était rentré, ce qui le soulagea un peu puisqu'il n'avait alors pas à s'inquiéter de l'endroit où pouvait être l'adolescent.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne vit pas Zack, il supposa qu'il était allé directement dans sa propre chambre. Après avoir enchanté la porte pour qu'on l'avertisse si quelqu'un sortait, Severus alla dans son laboratoire. Il savait que travailler sur sa potion expérimentale ne servirait à rien pour le moment, pas parce qu'il était encore frustré par elle, mais c'était aussi parce que son esprit se dirigeait toujours vers Zack. Décidant d'abandonner pour le moment, il commença à rassembler les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour fabriquer des potions destinées à l'infirmerie.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il avait commencé et il avait tout juste fini la crème de soin lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion atteignit ses oreilles. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il étouffa le feu sous le chaudron bouillant et fonça hors de son laboratoire vers la chambre de Zack. Il se demanda alors brièvement si, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil au moindre signe de danger, c'était devenu une seconde nature mais le sorcier abandonna cette idée lorsqu'il atteignit la porte du garçon. L'ouvrant, il fut immédiatement entouré d'une fumée verte épaisse qui le fit tousser plusieurs fois.

« Zack ! »

Essayant de voir à travers la fumée, il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à cligner des yeux, ses yeux lui faisait mal, et il devait se battre contre l'envie de les fermer. Le besoin de trouver son fils figeait tout autre pensée. Avec un mouvement de tête, il réalisa que ce n'était pas l'inquiétude qui l'affectait, au lieu de ça, la fumée dense le rendait somnolant. Jurant, il murmura un enchantement qui rassemblerait la fumée d'un côté de la pièce pour qu'il soit capable d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard, il aurait besoin de savoir comment cela avait affecté le garçon. Alors que le brouillard commençait à s'éclaircir, Severus entra rapidement dans la chambre, essayant de localiser désespérément Zack.

« Zack, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Lorsqu'il n'eut toujours aucune réponse, il devint vraiment inquiet. La plus grande partie du brouillard avait été mis sur le côté par son charme, et il avait été finalement capable de localiser la silhouette immobile de son fils reposant sur le sol à côté de la table. Snape jeta un coup d'œil sur le chaudron qui flottait sur un feu magique sur la table. Il fit disparaître le feu, et se tourna vers le garçon. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il vérifia son pouls et fut soulagé de le découvrir fort et régulier. Après s'être assuré que le garçon n'était pas en danger immédiat, Severus parcourut le corps de l'adolescent de ses mains pour voir s'il était blessé. Par chance, il n'y avait que de simples égratignures et il y aurait quelques bleus plus tard, mais en dehors de ça, tout semblait bien aller. Le maître de potions supposa qu'il ne faisait que dormir à cause des effets de la potion. Il prit le jeune dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le salon.

Après avoir installé son fils sur le canapé et l'avoir recouvert d'une épaisse couverture. Severus appela Madame Pomfrey et lui demanda de descendre à ses appartements. Même s'il était pratiquement sûr que son fils allait bien, il voulait seulement s'en assurer.

Une fois que l'infirmière promit de venir dans quelques minutes, Severus alla dans la pièce du garçon. Il devait découvrir exactement ce qu'il avait été en train de faire et s'il y aurait des effets secondaires. Par chance, il avait poussé ses étudiants à garder un journal de potions, et Zack avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre, ce qui l'emplit de fierté avant de secouer la tête. Il fut forcé de revenir quelques pages avant puisqu'il semblait que le garçon avait travaillé sur cette potion en particulier depuis un moment.

Severus fut très surpris lorsqu'il vit que son fils n'avait pas seulement travaillé sur ladite potion, il l'avait créée. Comme il s'en était douté, elle était supposée être une sorte de potion de sommeil, et, par les remarques que Zack avait mise sur le côté, il semblait qu'il essayait de ne pas la rendre dépendante. Il avait lui-même essayer de faire cela il y a de nombreuses années, juste après la première chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsque les cauchemars avaient envahi son repos journalier. C'était devenu un de ses projets non terminés.

Lisant le journal, il fut heureux de voir que Zack avait eu à peu près les mêmes idées que lui lorsqu'il avait travaillé là-dessus, il y en avait même quelques-unes auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé. Plissant le front et essayant de se souvenir des détails de son propre travail, Severus commença à fabriquer une potion dans son esprit. Peut-être que s'il combinait la poudre de pixie avec les queues de salamandre, il devra essayer ça plus tard. Mais, reportant son attention au jour, il secoua sa tête. Non, il donnerait ses journaux à Zack et laisserait le garçon le découvrir. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il réussirait, ce qui l'emplirait de joie et de fierté.

Entendant du bruit venant de l'autre pièce, il ferma rapidement le journal et retourna dans le salon. Madame Pomfrey se tenait au-dessus du garçon endormi, faisant des mouvements de baguette et murmurant quelques mots. Severus s'assit dans une chaise afin qu'il puisse les voir et posa le journal sur la table. Même si cela le démangeait de lire encore plus le travail de son fils, il ne le ferait pas. Pas sans la permission du garçon. Après tout, lui-même aurait été livide si quelqu'un avait lu ses recherches sur les potions.

Lorsque Madame Pomfrey leva les yeux, il alla la rejoindre aux côtés de son fils.

« Ah Severus, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Le sorcier lui fit un sourire. « Il fabriquait une potion et elle a explosé. Est-ce que ça ira ? »

L'infirmière acquiesça. « Il devrait aller bien, il semblerait qu'il soit plutôt profondément endormi. » Regardant en direction du livre que l'homme avait laissé sur la table, elle continua. « Est-ce qu'il y aurait des effets secondaires, Severus ? »

Frottant son front alors qu'il réfléchissait, le maître de potions secoua finalement sa tête. « Je ne pense pas, la potion était plutôt forte et il doit en avoir respirer pendant au moins deux ou trois minutes, donc cela pourrait lui prendre un moment pour se réveiller complètement. Je suppose qu'il se sentira un peu fatigué pendant une certaine période. »

L'infirmière acquiesça, et ramassa ses affaires. « Très bien, je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'il ne se réveille pas par lui-même, mais si d'ici demain soir, il ne s'est pas réveillé, appelle-moi, j'apporterai quelque chose qui le forcera à se réveiller. »

Severus acquiesça et la remercia alors qu'il la guidait vers la cheminée. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, il retourna dans son laboratoire, sachant qu'il avait encore une pommade de guérison et qu'il espérait encore pouvoir la sauver. Il laissa la porte du salon ouverte pour garder un œil sur le garçon endormi. Au moins, cette nuit, il n'y aurait aucun cauchemar.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé la pommade, il rangea tout et prit son dîner. Après cela, il décida d'aller au lit, après tout, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait dormir pendant des heures. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, il alla dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse laisser Zack seul pendant autant d'heures et il ne voulait pas vraiment dormir dans un fauteuil. Avec un mouvement de baguette, il métamorphosa leurs vêtements en pyjamas, et il les mit, lui et son fils, dans le grand lit.


	33. Réveil

------

**Chapitre 31 : Réveil**

------

Très lentement, Zack reprit conscience. Son esprit était complètement engourdi et cela lui demanda un grand effort pour essayer de se réveiller. S'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait su que ce sommeil n'était pas naturel, il se serait simplement laissé aller un peu plus longtemps, heureux d'être allongé entouré de chaleur et confortable. Cela lui prit pratiquement une demi-heure pour être capable d'ouvrir ses yeux. La pièce était envahie par les ténèbres, même si Zack se doutait que le petit-déjeuner était déjà passé. Tournant légèrement sa tête, il vit que les rideaux avaient été complètement tirés, ne laissant passer aucune lumière.

Il était en train d'essayer de rassembler ses forces pour s'asseoir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un peu de lumière s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Une douce voix l'atteignit à travers la chambre sombre.

« Ah, tu es finalement réveillé. »

L'esprit engourdi de Harry essaya d'identifier la voix. Il savait qu'elle était familière, mais pour le moment, aucune pensée ne semblait passer à travers cette brume. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main fraîche contre son front. L'homme qui lui avait parlé s'était déplacé dans la pièce, fermant derrière lui la porte et ne laissant que ténèbres dans la chambre.

« Zack ? » Des mains gentilles déplacèrent son visage pour qu'il regarde la fine silhouette d'un grand homme. Un clignement d'œil et son esprit réalisa finalement que c'était son père qui se tenait devant lui. Il ressentit un peu de colère l'envahir, mais il était trop fatigué pour se rappeler pourquoi il avait été en colère contre l'homme. Cela importait peu pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner dormir et rester ainsi pendant un long moment. Il avait tout juste fermé ses yeux lorsque le maître des potions le secoua doucement.

« Ne retourne pas dormir, petit, je dois m'assurer que tu vas bien. Peux-tu m'entendre ? »

Harry fit un petit son, espérant que cela serait suffisant puisqu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait réussir à faire plus que cela pour le moment. De douces mains se posèrent sur son poignet, prenant son pouls alors que la voix de Severus continuait à résonner à travers la pièce. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que son père disait, mais cela importait peu, la voix était une ancre pour le garder éveiller, comme son père le voulait.

Snape vérifia les éraflures de son fils, s'assurant qu'elles avaient guéri complètement, alors qu'il parlait calmement au garçon. Il était pratiquement sûr que le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas un seul mot qu'il prononçait, mais sa voix semblait être suffisante pour calmer l'autre sorcier et le garder éveiller, même si maintenant, il ne faisait que réciter des recettes de potions. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son examen, il souleva légèrement Zack et le déplaça pour s'asseoir derrière lui afin que le garçon puisse se reposer contre son épaule. Prenant le bol de soupe demandé à un elfe de maison, il nourrit son fils à la cuillère. Il fut un peu inquiet lorsque Harry ouvrit simplement la bouche et l'autorisa à le nourrir. Il savait maintenant que son fils n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il s'était senti bien.

Il était à la moitié du bol lorsque Harry s'éloigna, et mit sa tête dans son épaule, comme un petit enfant essayant de se cacher d'une chose dont il n'avait pas envie.

Comprenant cet acte, et ne voulant pas forcer le garçon, Severus fit disparaître le bol et se déplaça afin que Zack puisse à nouveau s'allonger sur le lit. Des yeux embrumés se levèrent vers lui, et il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Va dormir, petit, je serai là lorsque tu te réveilleras. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin que l'on le lui dise deux fois, et, en moins d'une minute, il fut à nouveau profondément endormi.

Ils répétèrent le même processus cette nuit-là et le matin suivant. Severus commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter sur le fait que la potion pourrait avoir des effets permanents sur le garçon, et il avait déjà vérifier les notes de son fils au moins cinq fois.

Finalement, après deux jours d'inquiétude constante, Harry se réveilla lucide. Son corps semblait encore lourd, il était très bien installé, allongé dans l'étrange lit, mais il n'avait plus de problème à garder ses yeux ouverts. Clignant des yeux, l'adolescent regarda à côté de lui, où il sentait le lit s'abaisser légèrement, et il fut surpris de trouver son père profondément endormi sur le lit.

L'homme portait encore sa robe et dormait sur les couvertures, ce qui était probablement inconfortable. Snape avait de profonds cernes sous ses yeux et sa peau était pâle. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi paisiblement depuis un moment. Cette vue ramena tout à Harry, même cette sorte de souvenir à moitié présent où il avait été profondément sous l'influence de la potion.

Se frottant les yeux, il s'assit lentement, gardant un œil sur l'homme endormi pour ne pas le réveiller. Son père avait visiblement besoin d'autant de sommeil que possible. Malheureusement, l'homme avait un sommeil léger, et il se réveilla, s'asseyant sur le lit avant que Zack n'ait pu s'asseoir complètement.

« Um… Bonjour, Papa. »

L'homme se tourna vers lui, le soulagement inscrit sur son visage. Harry n'avait pas de problème à se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit avant l'explosion de la potion, mais il ne pouvait plus ressentir la colère qu'il avait contre l'homme. Sûrement pas après que le maître des potions ait pris soin de lui. Soudainement il se retrouva contre un torce, de minces bras l'entourant.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois réveillé, petit, comment te sens-tu ? »

Zack se détendit contre l'homme plus âgé. « Je vais bien. »

Son père le poussa légèrement par l'épaule pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu es sûr de ça ? »

Il fut sur le point de répondre qu'il se sentait bien, mais les yeux sombres lui demandaient de lui raconter tous les détails.

« Je me sens encore un peu lourd, mais je ne veux pas encore retourner dormir, pas comme avant. Et j'ai un peu faim. »

En entendant ça, il fut placé contre ses oreillers, et Severus se leva du lit. « Très bien, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, et avertir Madame Pomfrey de ton réveil. Je veux qu'elle t'examine. Si elle dit que tu vas bien, nous allons avoir une discussion sérieuse sur la sécurité du laboratoire. »

Harry grogna, mais son père avait déjà passé la porte donc il ne put se plaindre. Soupirant, il se réinstalla sur le lit, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire lorsque son père était déterminé sur quelque chose. À peine une minute plus tard, un petit pop annonça l'arrivé du déjeuner. S'asseyant, il commença à manger, attendant que l'autre homme arrive.

Il avait consommé la moitié de sa soupe lorsque le maître des potions arriva avec l'infirmière. Elle repoussa immédiatement le plateau, au grand énervement du garçon, et commença à l'examiner. Le silence fut brisé par les murmures de Poppy alors que le père et le fils restaient patiemment silencieux, attendant qu'elle finisse et qu'elle soit partie. L'infirmière décida finalement que Harry irait bien au moment où la potion aura complètement disparu de son organisme, et, après cette annonce, elle laissa les deux hommes seuls.

Encore silencieux, Severus reposa le plateau sur les genoux de son fils, et s'assit sur une chaise conjurée à côté du lit.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois encore éveillé. J'étais… Inquiet. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. « Je suis désolé, Papa, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire exploser la pièce. » Un froncement inquiet se dessina sur son visage. « Est-ce que quelque chose fut très endommagé ? »

Secouant sa tête, le maître des potions s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise. « Non, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je veuille que tu fabriques des potions ici. »

Harry sembla désappointé, son esprit essayant déjà de découvrir un lieu plus approprié pour ses potions, Il pouvait, bien sûr, utiliser sa malle, comme il l'avait déjà fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais il pensait que son père remarquerait son absence s'il disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures, Ne semblant pas remarquer l'humeur pensive de son fils, l'homme plus âgé continua à parler.

« J'ai fait un peu de place dans mon laboratoire personnel, tu peux y travailler quand tu le veux. »

La tête de Zack se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. « Quoi ? Tu me laisserais travailler dans ton laboratoire ? »

Severus posa ses mains sur ses genoux, se demandant comment dire à haute voix ce qu'il pensait. « Pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, j'ai dû regarder ton journal de potions. » Voyant un air énervé commençant à envahir le visage du garçon, il leva rapidement les mains. « Je te promets que je n'ai fait que regarder la potion que tu étais en train de fabriquer, Je ne me serais pas permis de regarder quelque chose comme ça. »

Zack ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard plein de ressentiment envers l'homme. « Cela ne t'a pas arrêté auparavant. »

Snape grimaça, sachant très bien qu'il méritait ces mots durs. « Je crois que je te dois des excuses. Je n'aurai pas dû m'introduire dans ton esprit de cette façon. Tu as tous les droits de ne pas me faire confiance après ça, mais sache que je n'essayerai plus jamais de vouloir connaître ton esprit, tes possessions, ou tes connaissances. »

Le garçon acquiesça légèrement, ne sachant pas encore s'il pouvait le croire, mais voulant donner autre chose à l'homme pour prouver que sa confiance en lui n'était pas mal placée. Une fois qu'il eut fini son repas, Zack sortit du lit.

Severus plissa ses yeux. « Où vas-tu ? »

Zack secoua sa tête, un petit sourire joueur sur ses lèvres. « Je veux prendre une douche et utiliser la salle de bain, et puis j'irai dans ma propre chambre. Tu es affreux, et je suis sûr que tu as autant besoin de sommeil que moi. »

Même si l'homme voulait discuter, il savait que son fils avait raison. Il se sentait fatigué et ne voulait rien d'autre que fermer ses yeux et dormir pendant un long moment. Mais, tant que Zack avait besoin de lui, il restait à ses côtés. À contrecœur, il laissa partir son fils. Ne bougeant pas de son siège, il écouta avec attention les bruits à travers la porte de la salle de bain fermée, afin de s'assurer que le garçon n'aurait pas besoin de lui. Une fois que Zack eut fini, il alla dans sa propre chambre, non conscient du regard de l'homme le suivant alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son fils était en sécurité dans sa propre chambre, Severus fit disparaître le plateau vide de nourriture et se laissa tomber sur son lit, souhaitant se reposer.


	34. Un conte du passé

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction.

------

**Chapitre 32 : Un conte du passé. **

------

Harry soupira lorsqu'il ferma la porte après avoir vérifié que son père était endormi. Il ressentait également le besoin d'aller dormir mais il voulait d'abord faire quelque chose. Prenant le Livre de Communication, il ouvrit le compartiment secret de sa malle et y entra. Son père ne se réveillera pas avant un moment mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire à nouveau surprendre. Faisant apparaître un confortable fauteuil, le garçon s'y installa et ouvrit le livre. Il fut plutôt surpris de voir deux pages presque entièrement écrite. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela. Soupirant, il commença à lire.

« Cher Gardien, je suppose que quelqu'un vous a interrompu la dernière fois que nous discutions puisque vous avez arrêté de répondre à mes messages plutôt abruptement. Je vous conseillerais d'être plus prudent quand à l'endroit où vous utilisez ce livre. »

Harry gronda légèrement, il savait déjà cela, après tout, il était là maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Essayant de restreindre sa colère légèrement, il retourna son attention sur le livre.

_« Comme nous l'avions décidé, j'ai essayé de trouver des indices sur la localisation des livres de Zoa. Il n'y en a pas autant que je le craignais au début, à peine dix éparpillés dans le monde. Celui se situant le plus près de votre localisation est maintenu dans un vieux coffre, dans les profondeurs de la banque de Gringotts. Les gobelins l'ont protégé au maximum de leur habileté même s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils gardent, donc, cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Il y a deux autres livres en Europe en dehors de celui donc vous avez la garde. L'un se situe dans un temple, au sommet des Alpes, et il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un soit capable de découvrir son existence. L'autre est en pleine mer, je ne sais pas comment il y est apparu, mais j'ai été le récupérer, donc il n'y a aucun danger que le livre tombe entre les mauvaises mains. »_

Harry se renfrogna, si l'information était vraie, ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas, alors comment Voldemort pouvait le rechercher ? Le texte continua à la page suivante, et il dut combattre le sommeil pour continuer à lire.

_« Les autres livres sont en sûreté et protégés. La plupart ont été oubliés donc cela devrait prendre des années pour que quelqu'un puisse trouver le plus petit indice sur leur localisation. Et même si c'est le cas, il y a encore le problème de la traduction. Je vous dirai de ne pas trop vous inquiéter pour ça, si une rumeur n'avait pas atteint mes oreilles venant d'un de mes vieux amis. Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai ou non, vous en déciderez vous-même, je ne fais que transmettre ce que l'on m'a dit. Il y a environ mille années humaines, une jeune Ailée a décidé qu'elle voulait en apprendre plus sur le monde humain, et elle quitta la sécurité de la forêt à la recherche de nouvelles aventures. Après plusieurs péripéties, elle est arrivée en Angleterre et y a rencontré une jeune humaine. Elle était connue dans son monde comme une scientifique et son principal objectif était de découvrir les origines de toute la magie. Cette femme était appelée Rowena Ravenclaw, et si mes sources sont correctes, elle a bâti votre école. » _Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, que connaissait exactement cette femme à propos de lui ? _« En tout cas, Rowena et l'Ailée devinrent de très proches amies, et rapidement, l'ailée commença à lui donner des informations perdues depuis longtemps. À travers les années, Rowena a construit une bibliothèque impressionnante et, ayant appris le langage des dragons, elle a traduit quelques livres des plus intéressant. Un jour, le Gardien de ce temps-là eut vent de ce qui arrivait. À ce moment-là, les Gardiens n'étaient pas contre le partage des informations avec ceux qu'ils considéraient comme étant dignes, mais traduire les livres sacrés étaient quelque chose de complètement différent. Le Gardien alla confronter les deux personnes et força Rowena à brûler toutes les traductions mais l'autorisant à garder sa bibliothèque privée jusqu'à sa mort. Une fois qu'elle fut morte, la jeune Ailée retourna tous les livres vers notre monde et partit à nouveau. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle depuis plusieurs siècles, et même si j'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle, elle n'a pas encore répondu à mes appels. _

_Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que le Gardien ne s'était pas vraiment assuré de fait que tous les livres traduits lui avaient été remis, et il est possible que la sorcière ait à nouveau traduit les livres en secret après qu'il soit parti. Si votre Voldemort cherche vraiment le livre de Zoa, et le croit être proche, alors vous devriez chercher s'il existe une traduction. Je vais m'assurer que les livres dont je connais l'emplacement sont en sécurité et j'essayerais de contacter la jeune Ailée, elle en sait probablement plus que n'importe qui. Si vous voulez essayer de l'appeler vous-même, son nom est Meru, et peut-être que vous attirerez sa curiosité d'une façon qui me serait impossible. »_

Il y avait également une petite mise à jour du même jour mais aucune autre nouvelle, donc, après avoir dit à l'Ailée qu'il avait reçu le message, il ferma le livre. Il y avait tant d'informations sur lesquels il devait réfléchir mais son esprit commençait à s'engourdir et refusait de coopérer. Avec un soupir, Harry ferma le livre et le rétrécit pour qu'il puisse le garder sur lui à tout moment. Montant l'escalier, il ferma sa malle, la faisant reprendre sa forme d'origine et alla rapidement au lit. Il avait craint d'avoir des problèmes de sommeil avec toutes les choses qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et le sommeil le clama dès qu'il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Severus fut très surpris lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin suivant, et lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait manquer le petit-déjeuner. Cela devait être la première fois depuis des années que quelque chose comme ceci se produisait. Après s'être occupé de sa toilette matinale, il quitta la pièce. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la porte de Zack était encore fermée. Il laisserait le garçon dormir encore un moment. Secouant sa tête, l'homme entra dans le salon et s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'il vit Albus avalé une gorgée de thé.

« Bonjour, directeur, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Le vieux sorcier sourit à son jeune ami. « Je suis descendu pour voir si vous alliez bien, il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de manquer le déjeuner, Severus. »

Le maître de potions murmura une excuse que Dumbledore écarta d'un revers de la main. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

Severus acquiesça et se servit une tasse de thé avant de s'installer dans une chaise. « À propos de quoi ? »

Dumbledore plaça doucement sa tasse de thé sur la table, une once d'amusement ayant disparu de son visage. « Bill Weasley m'a appelé ce matin. Quelqu'un a essayer de s'introduire tard dans la nuit hier soir. »

Severus serra les dents. Depuis le problème de la Pierre philosophale, personne n'avait essayer de s'introduire dans l'un des coffres de Gringotts. Que quelqu'un s'y soit risqué représentait un sérieux problème. « Savez-vous qui l'a fait ? Et ce qu'ils recherchaient ? »

Dumbledore secoua sa tête légèrement. « Nous ne savons pas qui c'était, mais nous savons qu'il se dirigeait vers les plus anciens coffres avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Le voleur a réussi à fuir, mais les gobelins nous ont assuré qu'il doit encore être à l'intérieur de la banque. Bill est plutôt sûr qu'il sera découvert, la seule inquiétude serait de savoir s'il est encore en vie pour nous dire ce que nous voulons savoir. »

Severus frotta ses yeux. Il était sûr que cela n'était pas une coïncidence. Voldemort recherchait un très vieux livre, et après qu'ils aient entendu cela, Gringotts a été infiltré.

« Est ce que les gobelins savent ce qu'il y a dans ces coffres, ce livre pourrait y être. »

Dumbledore ferma la bouche, plutôt malheureux. « J'ai parlé avec le chef gobelin de la succursale britannique, il m'a dit que personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il y avait dans ces coffres. Lorsque j'ai essayé de le convaincre de nous montrer ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur afin de voir ce qui attirait l'attention de l'ennemi, il m'a jeté de son bureau. Les gobelins ont reçu l'ordre de garder ces coffres en sécurité et de ne jamais laisser pénétrer quelqu'un à l'intérieur s'il ne connaissait pas le bon mot de passe. Même eux n'y sont pas entrés. J'ai peur que nous ne trouverons pas ce qui est à l'intérieur. »

Severus soupira. « Regardez-le de cette façon, il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le peut pas non plus. »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Dumbledore, éclairant son expression sombre. « Oui, et bien, je doute qu'il abandonnera si facilement. »

Snape acquiesça puisqu'il savait combien l'homme serpent était borné lorsqu'on lui barrait la route. Les deux hommes devinrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut de cette façon que Harry les découvrit vingt minutes plus tard. Un regard vers eux et il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Severus leva les yeux d'un coup, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu son fils entrer dans la pièce. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Zack soupira alors que son père se leva et s'approcha de lui. « Je me sens bien, papa. »

L'aîné toucha son visage, où un bleu s'y trouvait le jour précédent. « Mmh, il semblerait que tu sois guéri, bien. »

Alors, sans autre mot, il dirigea le garçon à la table où le petit-déjeuner l'y attendait, ignorant les tentatives du garçon pour savoir ce qui avait mis le directeur et lui dans un état si pensif.

Sous les yeux vigilants de Severus, Zack emplit son assiette de nourriture, mais ne commença pas à manger. Au lieu de cela, il fixa son regard sur le vieux directeur. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Albus, voyant la lueur bornée dans les yeux du garçon lui fit un sourire surtout lorsque Severus insista pour que le garçon mange et que son fils l'ignora. Secouant sa tête alors qu'il sentait une dispute proche, le vieil homme expliqua rapidement ce qui était arrivé à Gringotts alors que Zack abandonna et commença à manger son petit-déjeuner.

Alors qu'il écoutait l'explication du directeur, Zack commença à froncer des sourcils. Il semblait que Voldemort et Lucius ne soient pas aussi ignorants sur la localisation du Livre, comme il l'avait cru auparavant. Mais pourquoi vouloir le livre alors qu'ils étaient incapables de le lire ? À mois que, bien sûr, que ce n'était pas le seul livre là-bas. Il fit tomber sa cuillère d'un coup, attirant l'attention des deux adultes vers lui, mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Et s'il existait vraiment une traduction du livre ? Et si elle était quelque part dans Gringotts ? Il faudra qu'il envoie un message à Dame Charle lorsqu'il en aura la chance. Même s'il croyait que les gobelins pouvaient assurer la sécurité de leur banque, il savait que Voldemort n'abandonnait pas lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait détruire Gringotts, Zack était sûr que tôt ou tard, il mettrait la main sur le livre.


	35. La fierté d'un père

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :** La fierté d'un père

* * *

Après avoir conduit Dumbledore hors de leurs appartements, Severus se tourna vers son fils, resté assis silencieusement, regardant dans le vide depuis que le directeur avait mentionné le presque vol. Il savait que quelque chose se passait avec le garçon et il souhaitait découvrir ce que c'était. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour le moment. Son fils ne semblait pas vouloir partager ses inquiétudes, et il n'était pas sur le point de le forcer à lui dire. Soupirant, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, le faisant sursauter. 

« Tu étais très loin. »

Zack sourit avec un peu d'hésitation à son père. « Je suis désolé, papa. Je me demandais ce que Voldemort ferait ensuite. Je ne pense pas qu'il abandonnera s'il y a quelque chose qu'il veut là-bas. »

Snape soupira et s'assit à côté du garçon. « Je suis d'accord, mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour cela. Les Gobelins nous refusent l'entrée et nous pouvons difficilement placé nos forces ici pour protéger un simple livre, ne sachant même pas si c'est un mythe ou bien s'il est important. »

Harry acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce que le livre pouvait apporter à Voldemort mais il ne voulait pas risquer que le livre tombe entre les mains de l'homme-serpent. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Révéler maintenant qu'il était le gardien pourrait les aider. Bien sûr, il pouvait leur dire ce que le livre contenait, mais en quoi cela aiderait ? Si seulement il pouvait récupérer le livre placé à Gringotts et se rassurer que Rowena n'ait pas laissé de traduction. La voix de son père vint à nouveau déranger ses pensées.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? »

Zack cligna des yeux vers l'homme assis à côté de lui. Son père le regarda attentivement. « Faire ? »

Le sorcier plus âgé fronça des sourcils. « Es-tu sûr que tu te sens bien, Zack ? Peut-être que tu devrais retourner au lit et je vais appeler Madame Pomfrey, tu es un peu ailleurs. Cela pourrait être un effet secondaire de la potion. »

Zack secoua sa tête. « Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, papa. Je me sens bien. J'ai simplement beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. »

Severus ne sembla pas convaincu. « Es-tu sûr de ça ? »

L'adolesca acquiesça formellement, il ne souhaitait pas voir l'infirmière avant que l'école ne reprenne. « J'en suis sûr. De toute façon, je ne sais encore quoi faire aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je vais finir de lire le livre que tu m'as prêté et puis faire une balade autour du lac, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Severus acquiesça pensivement. Il avait voulu passer un peu de temps avec le garçon mais s'il avait quelque chose à faire, il ne voulait pas interféré. « C'est bien, Zack. Si tu t'ennuies, j'ai récupéré mes journaux datant de l'époque où j'essayais de fabriquer une potion de sommeil sans dépendance. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la finir, mais si cela t'intéresse de les lire, ils sont dans le laboratoire. »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira, toutes ses pensées le quittèrent d'un coup. « Je peux les lire ? Vraiment ? »

Severus ne put empêcher le sourire qui éclaira ses lèvres. Il se souvenait encore d'un temps où il avait autant d'enthousiasme que lui à fabriquer des potions. Il aimait encore cet art, mais il avait passé trop d'heures à enseigner et à fabriquer de simples potions pour garder l'enthousiasme de Zack.

« Bien sûr. D'après ce que j'ai lu de ton travail, tu fais du très bon travail, peut-être que mes journaux t'aideront à trouver de nouvelles idées, et ils t'empêcheront de faire des choses que j'ai déjà fait et qui n'ont pas marché. »

Harry se figea à ses mots et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. « Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait du bon travail avec la potion ? Mais je l'ai fait explosé. »

Severus écarta cela d'un revers de la main. « Cela arrive tout le temps lorsqu'on expérimente. C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu travailles dans un laboratoire correct. Il y a toutes sortes d'enchantement de sécurité. Et oui, je pense que tu as fait un très bon travail sur cette potion. Et en fait, je suis plutôt impatient de voir ce que tu sais. Si tu le veux, nous pourrions discuter des idées que j'ai, pas seulement pour la potion du sommeil mais sur d'autres potions pour lesquelles je suis bloqué. Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner quelques nouvelles idées, elles sont toujours les bienvenues. »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva écrasé contre sa chaise par la présence de son fils sur ses genoux. Le garçon l'étreignait fermement autour du cou, coupant sa respiration par son excitation.

« Zack ! De l'air. »

Le garçon se rassit sur ses genoux, ses bras se desserrant autour de lui. Severus fut surpris de voir des larmes briller dans les yeux du garçon même si un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

« Zack ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry déglutit, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. « Tu penses vraiment que j'ai bien fait ? Tu es… fier de moi ? »

Comprenant soudainement, Severus referma ses bras autour du jeune sorcier. « Oui, tu as très bien fait. Même si tu ne saurais pas fabriquer la plus simple des potions, je serai fier de toi. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que Severus sente des fourmillements dans ses jambes. Il se pencha doucement, et plaça un doux baiser sur le front de son fils avant de se lever, Zack dans ses bras. L'adolescent cria de surprise avant que son père ne le pose par terre. Snape eut un petit sourire et commença à aller vers son laboratoire. « Joins-toi à moi lorsque tu le voudras, d'accord ? »

Zack acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Laisses-moi écrire une lettre à Chiara et je te suivrais. »

L'adolescent regarda avec un sourire la porte du laboratoire se fermer derrière son père. Il se sentait si bien en ce moment. De savoir que son père était fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ses talents… Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se sentirait si bien. Secouant sa tête, il essaya de reporter son attention sur le problème du livre. Il avait besoin d'envoyer un mot à Dame Charle, puis, il ferait mieux d'écrire à Chiara puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait durant les derniers jours, et puis, il irait rejoindre son père dans le laboratoire.

-----

Chiara se tenait sur son balcon, grimaçant dans la nuit noire. Elle avait eu une autre dispute avec son frère. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à l'inviter ? Elle aurait dû savoir que même s'ils savaient maintenant qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, cela ne changerait rien. Il avait toujours autant de préjugés, il était cruel et dur comme il l'avait été l'année dernière. Pourquoi avait-elle espéré qu'il changerait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le voulait pour frère ? Elle avait Zack, et Ron, et les autres Weasley, ce n'est pas comme si elle manquait de frères et sœur. Mais, mais, Heron était sa véritable famille. Ils partageaient les liens de sang. Mais était-ce si important ?

Elle réfléchissait à cette question lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui la fit se figer.

« J'essaye, tu sais ? »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle ne bougea pas alors que son frère jumeau vint se tenir à côté d'elle. Il ne la regarda pas, lui préférant à la place le vide, comme elle l'avait fait.

« Oui, j'essaye. Peut-être pas autant que je le devrais puisque je n'arrête pas de tout faire échouer, mais tout est si différent pour moi, si nouveau… Je ne sais pas comment réagir la moitié du temps, et puis, je me retrouve en train de reprendre mes vieilles habitudes. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

Chiara poussa un soupir et mit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je suis aussi désolée. Je devrais être plus compréhensive. Ma tête sait que cela est beaucoup plus difficile pour toi que pour moi, mais mon cœur n'est pas très à l'écoute. »

Heron la regarda d'un coin de l'œil. Il était déstabilisant de la regarder et de savoir qu'elle le regardait de la même façon. « Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû venir, c'était probablement une erreur. »

Chiara ne leva pas les yeux, après tout, elle y avait pensé auparavant. Mais… « Aussi difficile que cela est, je souhaite t'avoir comme frère. »

Heron eut un petit rire, si différent de son rire froid habituel. « Je pense que c'est plutôt que tu souhaites avoir un frère. Cela n'a pas à être nécessairement moi. »

Hermione haussa des épaules. « Mais tu l'es. »

Draco acquiesça. « Oui, je le suis. Et tu es ma sœur. Et j'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela serait comme ça. »

La jeune fille soupira. « Moi non plus. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, ayant peur de briser cet étrange moment paisible entre eux. Draco brisa finalement le silence. « Nous repartons dans deux jours, qu'as-tu alors prévu de faire ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, et leva la tête pour pouvoir regarder son frère. « Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Habituellement, je passe le reste de mon été chez Ron. »

Heron ne put empêcher une grimace de se former sur son visage et Hermione plissa les yeux mais lorsqu'il ne dit rien, elle laissa cela passer. Après tout, elle savait que l'animosité entre son frère et Ron ne venait pas que d'un côté. Le fait que Draco n'avait pas fait de commentaire était un signe certain. Il essayait.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Le garçon haussa des épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne sais même pas si mon père m'a réellement déshérité, et s'il l'a fait, je n'ai aucune idée de qui sera mon nouveau gardien. »

Hermione se renfrogna. Cela pourrait être un problème. Bien sûr, elle pouvait l'inviter à rester avec elle mais, si elle allait chez les Weasley, cela serait une très mauvaise idée. La seule pensée de Draco en train de passer du temps au Terrier lui envoya des frissons à travers son corps. Cela ne marcherait vraiment pas, ils s'entretueraient avant septembre.

« Peut-être que nous devrions poser la question au professeur Snape. Il le saura, et il est ton parrain. »

Heron acquiesça. « J'y ai pensé, mais je ne veux pas vraiment prendre de son temps avec Po… Zack. »

Hermione acquiesça, comprenant. « Et bien, à moins que tu souhaites venir avec moi chez les Weasley, je pense que nous ferions mieux de le contacter. »

Heron cligna des yeux et se redressa. « Aucune offense, Chiara, je veux vraiment essayer cette relation de frère et sœur, mais je pense que passer du temps avec les Weasley est peut-être un peu trop pour moi. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la légère panique qui sonnait dans sa voix. « Non, je ne pense pas du tout que cela soit une bonne idée. Allez, nous allons écrire une lettre au professeur. »


End file.
